The Hope of Iconia
by wesleyehowell
Summary: Book 4 of the Iconia Continuum. This was previously classified as STTNG and Star Wars. We realized it has much more of the Doctor than we had originally planned and reclassified it. The Iconians place one of their own on trial to show what happens when they are allowed to freely meddle in the affair of mortals. Reading "Birth", "Rise", and "Fall" first is a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Welcome to the fourth book in the Iconia Continuum series, The Hope of Iconia. While it will seem that we are doing this just for the sake of confusing you, everything we do in this story is leading to several highly important events which take place in later chapters._

 _We are publishing this now, without the entire story finished, as a teaser of what is to come, as well as to show you that it IS on the way. We hope to be able to start publishing regularly very soon. Please let us know what you think. Reviews are important._

 _We do not own Stargate, Star Trek, Eureka, Battlestar Galactica (old or new), Doctor Who, or Star Wars. We wouldn't be writing Fanfiction if we did._

Chapter 1

Daniel Jackson looked around him. The ground was shaking, and several crevices had opened up around his feet. Above him, the star was flaring brightly as the sphere moved. The fields which were designed to hold the star in position were working incredibly hard. They used the largest repulser beams the Q had ever seen to keep the star centered in the sphere, and they were flaring as the sphere shook back and forth.

Daniel sent his mind out to assess the situation, and he was amazed to see that Iconia Prime was flying through an immense wormhole.

"What's happening?

Daniel turned at the inquiry, and saw Ganos Lal running toward him and Vala.

"Somehow, the sphere is in a wormhole," he answered in amazement.

"How can we be in a wormhole?" Vala demanded. "No wormhole is that large."

"This one is." It was Jack Carter. He too, had examined the situation, and come up with the same data.

"How?" Ganos Lal asked again. She had been the Borg Queen for several millennia, and Carter decided that if she didn't know how a wormhole could be as large as this one, it was a very scary situation.

He was about to articulate his feelings when he saw something that didn't bode well for the population of Paris below them.

Out in the ocean, a wave was forming. It was massive. He started to yell for Sarah, then decided there wasn't time. Instead, he acted. The water was receding from the city, and the Seine was starting to form waterfalls where it dumped into the sea.

"We've got to do something!" Vala exclaimed.

"Already doing it," Jack answered. Those on the top of the cliff watched as people dematerialized on the city streets.

Then, the ground shook again, and the cliff they were standing on started to crumble. "I've got it," Daniel said as they found themselves floating. The ground fell away in a landslide beneath their feet.

Outside the sphere, there were flashes like sparks all around. They seemed to be growing in intensity, then as suddenly as a submarine that had blown its ballast breaching the surface, the sphere popped out of the wormhole into normal space.

But unlike before, they weren't in interstellar space. This was intergalactic. They were far between galaxies, with no source of light for millions of AUs.

Where there was once a hilltop, overlooking Paris, a voice called out, "Is everyone alright? My internal sensors are down for the moment."

Daniel looked around and took stock of those floating in midair with him. "We're okay, Sarah."

"Before my sensors went offline, there was a landslide detected where you are. Were my readings in error?"

"They were right, Sarah," Jack told her. "Daniel kept us from falling."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Sensors are online in Paris, but I'm not detecting the population. Am I to assume that one of you dealt with that as well?"

"Jack did," Marie replied.

"I'm glad. My sensor net isn't designed for tsunamis."

"Neither is mine, Sarah," Vala agreed.

They settled onto stable ground near Paris and then started to make their way to the city. There were several mild tremors as they approached, and during one, they watched as the Eiffel tower swayed ominously. For a moment, they thought it would come crashing down, and indeed would have had Daniel not stopped it with his mind.

Merlin and Che'Ryl flashed into existence beside them, as they picked their way over debris left from the tsunami. There had been several waves of water that had crashed in on the city, and much of it had been destroyed.

"How are the other cities?" Daniel asked.

"Most of those on the coast fared no better than Paris. Surprisingly, Global Dynamics and Eureka are largely unscathed, although they are mired in several feet of mud at the bottom of what used to be Lake Archimedes."

The original lake Archimedes on Earth had been a small mountain lake, but now, in Iconia Prime, it was approximately the size of Lake Michigan. It was still in the mountains, but they, like the lake itself, were supersized.

"Where is the water?" Marie asked.

"It has destroyed several of my nodes," came the voice of Sarah. "It has gone underground and flooded several computer cores."

"Uh, Sarah," Jack said, warily, "isn't your primary core under Lake Archimedes?"

"Yes, Jack, it is, but I have extreme redundancy in the sphere, you know that."

"So are you operating from a redundant system now?"

"Strictly speaking, you are usually talking to me through a redundant node, unless you are in Eureka or GD. However, I understand that you are asking if my primary computer core is flooded, and the answer is yes.

"Currently, I am utilizing the under-Denver site as my primary core."

"Why Denver?" Jackson asked.

It was Merlin who answered, rather than Sarah. "Even here, in Iconia Prime, Denver is the 'Mile High City'. That is in homage to the original. There is little risk of flooding at that altitude."

"It is also in an area that should be free from shifting ground," Vala added.

Daniel gave his wife a dirty look, but then commented, "That makes sense."

The continuum in the future…

The room was full of people. It was approximately thirty feet by fifty feet, and looked remarkably like a room where one would expect to find Perry Mason or Ben Matlock. The major difference was the absence of a jury and the addition of two more judges. The First was seated in the traditional prosecution spot while in the defendant's position sat a Sith. He was Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo.

Behind Kylo Ren and The First were the Q. There should have been no way for that many people to fit in such a small courtroom, but they managed, somehow.

"All rise!"

The three judges finally filed into the room and sat down behind their desks. It was a bewildering effect, because none of the three seemed to be in the center. They were all afforded equal prominence.

In no particular order, they were Merlin, Thor, and Teal'c. It seemed as though they eyed the sith for some time without speaking. The bailiff, who had ordered everyone to stand, now indicated that they could sit, and finally, Thor spoke.

"We are here for the trial of Ben Solo. As the keepers of the justice system of the continuum, we ask that everyone decide whether Ben will receive a fair trial given who we are."

There was general assent from most people, but one loud voice of dissent came from the defendant. "These three are outrageous! I demand a fair trial!" he shouted.

Merlin turned his gaze on the younger man and gave him a quizzical look. "I am your great-great grandfather, Ben. Thor and Teal'c are two of your grandfather's best friends. You could not have a more fair trial."

Ben shook his head in disgust. "That is supposed to make me believe you will give me a fair trial? I hardly think so. My paternal grandparents sat by and watched as their own son, my father, was tortured by my maternal grandfather! They are his friends? Forgive me if I'm not reassured."

"That seems to be a good place to start, Ben Solo," Teal'c said. "Tell us what you know about your maternal grandfather."

Ben shook his head in wonder. "I have studied everything possible. I have spent my entire life trying to live up to his example. He was a sith Lord."

"That's not quite correct," came a voice from the back of the room.

All eyes turned to look at the speaker. He was a man anywhere between twenty and ninety. One could not tell his age simply by looking. This was the continuum, after all. Nevertheless, the speaker was not Q. He was merely ascended.

"My father was not a Sith Lord, as you well know, Ben."

"He killed his master. In that moment, he was no longer the apprentice."

Luke Skywalker shook his head. "We are discussing semantics. Anakin Skywalker renounced the Sith at that moment. The 'lord' did not move into him."

"What are you saying, Uncle?" The familial title was spoken as if it were a filthy word.

Skywalker was calm as he approached the front of the room. "The lord is host to a vile creature. It controls the actions of its victim."

"I am not host to such a thing," Solo proclaimed, defiantly.

"You are not the lord," Merlin observed.

Ben sneered. "Regardless of that, I ask, what is worse? How long has this been going on? Since the beginning of the Sith and Jedi? How long could you have stopped it?" He looked at the room of Q and ascended. "The Q simply sit back and allow things to happen. They do nothing to change what is happening, even when it is within their power."

"To change things indiscriminately could cause irreparable damage to the timeline."

The younger man looked scornfully at Jackson, who had spoken. "You used the term indiscriminate. I did not. I am not speaking of indiscriminate changes. Rather judicious tweaks."

The First looked grave. "While your statements sound benign, they are misguided and reckless. Such 'judicious tweaks' as you say, could have further reaching ramifications than indiscriminate changes. Certainly, they would be harder to predict."

Seventy five years previous...

The passenger ship settled slowly to the ground. When the door opened upward, a couple stepped out. He was a medium height man, with a rim of silver hair around his head, and an air of authority. She was a woman two inches shorter, with a thick mane of red hair. They had come to Corellia in an attempt to find some of their own people.

"Do you think we'll find anyone here, Jean Luc?" she asked him.

"I sense someone we know, Beverly," he answered.

"I know. I feel it too, but I'm not sure who it is." She paused for a moment, reaching out with her mind. "There's someone else too, but it's not a Q."

He reached out, feeling his way along the tendril of thought that she had extended until he reached a destination. The mind that he found was familiar, but not.

"It's as if someone is fobbed. Was anyone sent here?"

"You would know that better than I would, Jean Luc. I certainly don't remember anything like that."

They left the spaceport, and were heading down a street, towards the mind, or minds, that they sensed. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed. "Look!"

Up ahead, they saw someone who looked very familiar. "Andy?" she breathed, astonished.

Andy was watching them, smiling as he always did. They hurried up to him, and he waved his arms, saying, "Comtroya!"

Picard was taken aback. "This is not Altair, Andy."

"No, but I always wanted to greet someone that way."

Picard scowled, and Beverly said, "Andy," reprovingly.

"I understand. It's one of the curses of being the Guardian. I feel like a bit of a pariah, because no one is ever glad to see me."

"Where are we, Andy?" Beverly asked. "It's been two years, and I don't know where we are."

"Well, you know you're on Corellia," the Guardian replied.

"Ok. When are we? Is this the future?"

"No, Ma'am. We're in a different galaxy, and this is millennia ago from your point of view."

"Why are we here?" Picard asked.

"You should know by now, Sir, that I will always answer that question the same way."

"It's the way things have to be," Picard supplied.

"Right."

"Can you tell us who we are sensing?" Beverly asked.

"I can do better than that," he said. "I'll take you to them."

"And it's not breaking the rules?"

He looked at her curiously. "Mrs. Picard; I don't break the rules."

"I know that you can't violate your programming, Andy. It's just that I guess I was hoping."

"Hoping for what?"

"A hint of rebelliousness."

He laughed. "Janus is the master there, Ma'am. I'm governed by the old hard drive up here." He tapped his temple as he said it.

"You haven't used a hard drive for aeons, Andy," Picard admonished him.

"That's true, but it doesn't sound as good saying, 'I'm governed by the ol' logic diamonds.'"

They crossed much of the city, eventually coming to an area that was slightly less run down than the spaceport. Andy knocked on a door, and when it opened, Picard and Beverly were shocked.

"Janet!" Beverly exclaimed.

They were ushered into the home where another shock awaited them. Not only was Doctor Trent Rockwell, Janet's husband, there, but Daniel Jackson as well.

Picard and Beverly sat down at the kitchen table and Daniel filled them in on what had happened to the Federation after they left.

"Right after your disappearance, your older self and your great grandfather tried to flash to Deep Space Nine, to confer about it with Sisko. They disappeared, but never made it to the station."

"There was no trace?" Beverly asked.

"Not initially," Rockwell told them.

"We weren't terribly concerned that Q were being slaughtered," Janet supplied, "because you had disappeared before your later selves."

"I decided to consult with Oberoth after another seven Q disappeared," Daniel explained.

"I doubt Oberoth would have the power to harm us," Picard observed.

"Be that as it may, I wanted to find out."

"And?" Beverly asked.

"He said, 'Really, Doctor Jackson. As much as I'd like to take credit for the destruction of several Q, I'm afraid I'll have to disavow any knowledge. I find it amusing, though.'"

"That's about what I would expect from him," Beverly said.

"As would I," her husband agreed.

Daniel nodded. "It was easy enough to determine that he was, in fact, telling the truth, but we had no way of discovering what was actually happening."

Picard and Beverly both looked at Andy.

"I admit," he said, "that it was me, but you see, I had to get certain people here. The rest, I had to just get out of that time period."

"Why?" Picard demanded. "That time period is our home."

"It's yours and Beverly's, yes. One could even make a case that it's Meribor's and Batai's, but it's not Jackson's or Rockwell's."

"And this is?" Rockwell asked, shaking his head.

"Of course not, but you have something to do here."

"Is that all we are to you, Andy?" Daniel asked him. "People to fulfill our place in history?"

"No, Doctor Jackson. You all are my friends, but my programming means that I have to see to it that history is fulfilled. I can't shirk that responsibility."

"Certainly, you can't," Picard agreed. "Can you tell me what we are to do here?"

"'Fraid not, Jean Luc." Picard gave the android a strange look. He was on a first name basis with very few people, and Andy Lawson was not one of them.

"Well," Daniel said, "because of Andy's actions, the Federation was facing distrust amongst its own people. It wasn't only Q that went missing when they travelled, people would use the stargate and gateways and as often as not, they wouldn't remolecularize."

Picard nodded. "I can well imagine." He turned to Andy. "Where did you send those that didn't come here?"

Tatooine...

Shmi Skywalker was working. Of course, she was always working; it seemed to be her lot in life. She was a slave, and had recently been bought by a creature called a Toydarian. He was a small being who seemed to be a cross between a miniature pachyderm and irritable bat. His name was Watto.

Shmi was cleaning inside Watto's shop. She had been left to tend the shop while her owner went to the podraces. She was on a ladder, dusting a high shelf, a chore that never ended on Tatooine, when a Corellian couple entered.

She turned so she could see them, and asked, "Can I help you?" She climbed down the ladder and cleaned her hands on her skirt.

"I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Samantha."

"I assumed you were Corellian. Those don't sound like Corellian names," Shmi told him. "Do you have a surname?"

"Just Jack," he replied.

"Jak Solo? Interesting name." She turned to Sam and said, "Sam Antha? I'm Shmi Skywalker. Pleased to meet you."

He decided not to correct her, but go with it. "We're looking for some parts, and we're wondering if you can help."

"I'll help them," a gravelly voice said from behind Jack. "You get back to work."

Watto had come back after losing badly, and he was in a foul mood.

"Our gravity generator is on the fritz, and we'd like a new one. It makes it tough to pilot a ship, floating around."

Watto sneered. "Gravity generators are expensive. You don't have enough money for the parts."

"Really?" Jack was shocked that the Toydarian would make such an assumption. "Look, Gonzo, I've got more money than you've ever seen, but if you don't want any, that's fine by me. I'll just look for another dealer. A reputable one."

Now, Watto's sneer turned into a loud, raucous laugh. "I can charge what I want. I'm the only dealer in Mos Espa. You have lots of money, huh? Good. It will cost you lots."

Jack knew that was false, Watto was a parts dealer among many, who needed business to survive. He wasn't going to direct customers to a competitor. "It won't cost us much," Jack said, projecting his thoughts at the Toydarian.

Again, the raucous laugh. "Mind tricks don't work on me, Corellian." He laughed more. "For your try, I'm going to raise the price. Instead of twenty thousand, I'm going to charge you two thousand."

Sam looked at Jack, an amused expression on her face. "Jack won't try that again, will you Jack?"

O'Neill shook his head, returning the amused look. Then, he projected again, and Watto flew over and bobbed up and down in front of him like a demented buzzard. "I'll teach you to try and trick a Toydarian. "One thousand credits for the generator."

"But…" Jack began.

"You think I'm unfair?" Watto shrieked. "I'll raise the price again! Five hundred! Don't make me raise it further." He said that last mere centimeters from Jack's face, with an evil grin on his face.

"We won't argue anymore," Sam said, making a show of restraining her husband. To Jack, she thought, "Knock it off, Jack. We don't need to break him. He really does look like Gonzo, doesn't he?" She had to concentrate to keep from giggling out loud.

"Five hundred is a fair price, even on this godforsaken dirt clod," he thought back. Aloud, "Fine. Five hundred. Just please don't raise it again."

Watto laughed. "I'll keep it where it is. I don't want to take all of your money." The last was a lie, but he realized that it wasn't feasible to take all of someone's money unless you were a thief.

Jack picked up the part, after he paid for it, and the two left the shop. Once out on the street, Jack turned to Sam, disgustedly. "Fifty years here, and still no closer to figuring out what is going on than we were before, but at least we can let Riker know we found her."

They ducked down a deserted alley, and he waved his hand. A moment later, they were in another deserted alley, but on a different planet.

Here, it was nighttime, and they entered a back door. Jack was starting into a good tirade. "How is it that a galactic screw up like Fargo can build a stargate that can keep even the Q under his thumb? Go to Tatooine, Andy says. Go to Watto's shop, and you'll discover something that will explain everything." He was really warming up now. "Discover what? All I discovered is that Gonzo, the Muppet, is a Toydarian!"

He was about to start in on the character of Fargo, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Really? I've always wondered what Gonzo was."

Sam looked around her husband and saw, of all people, Beverly. "Grandma!"

Jack, too, turned around. He saw that not only was Beverly in the small kitchen, but so was Picard.

Sometime later, on Tatooine...

In Mos Espa, a small, strangely shaped shuttle was landing. It was several meters long, and looked as if it was meant to link with others of its kind, front to back.

The bearded man who stepped out of the rear hatch was tall. He was wearing robes reminiscent of those worn by the Jedi. Several Jawas scurried at him as he strode towards the entrance to the launch bay. He gave them a stern word, and they turned, hurrying away as fast as they had come.

He maintained a fast pace through the city, finally arriving at Watto's junk shop. He stepped in and stood gazing at the extremely familiar woman. She continued cleaning the all pervasive dust off of the diverse junk in the shop, as if she hadn't seen him.

"Deanna!" the man exclaimed.

Shmi turned and looked at him with a strange expression on her face. He was familiar, yet… suddenly she remembered. "Will!" She dropped the rag she was using, and ran to him.

"What are you doing?" The shout was in a gravelly voice, and seemed totally out of place for the creature it came from. He started buzzing toward the embracing couple like a mad hornet. Will thrust a hand out at the creature, his palm open and facing outward. There was no visible energy transference, but the Toydarian was thrown back against a wall. Multiple items on a high shelf fell, one of them striking him and knocking him to the floor. Watto screeched as he was pinned beneath an environmental filter unit.

"Who is that?" Will asked.

"That is Watto, our master." The speaker was a child perhaps eight or nine years of age. He had sandy blonde hair, and was wearing the sand colored clothing common on Tatooine. He hurried to his master's side, but found that the Toydarian was no longer alive.

The Continuum courtroom...

"That's not how things happened," Anakin Skywalker said to his son, who was seated beside him in the courtroom.

Merlin heard him, and explained. "Ben is certain that circumstances would have been different had things been done his way. We are showing him exactly how they would have been different."

"Watto's death really is not such a great loss," Anakin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is only the beginning," Thor said, gravely.

"Why do I remember these events if they're just a demonstration for Ben's benefit?" Deanna Riker asked from beside Will.

"These events have now happened in the past," The First explained.

"You are changing the past?" Bra'tac was shocked. "How can you do that?"

"We are all changing what has been, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c told him.

All eyes went back to the scene playing out in the past.

Tatooine - the past...

William Riker flashed the three to the interior of his jumper, and they quickly launched. Before they had gone far, however, a small contingent of security ships followed. Watto's body had been found and the alarm raised. Riker quickly cloaked the jumper, leaving the security force wondering how such a small ship could have a cloaking device.

Anakin watched in wonder as a door opened in empty space directly in front of the jumper. Beyond the door, he could see a hangar bay. Obviously, there was a ship in front of them, but the only visible sign was the now open door. The boy watched a screen that showed the scene behind them as the door shut, then the universe seemed to leap around them.

"We just entered hyperspace," the man, Will, said as he powered down the jumper. Then he turned his chair to face them.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where you'll be safe, and where slavery doesn't exist."

"Why'd you have to kill Watto? He wasn't so bad."

Shmi… Deanna, smiled thinly. "Ani... You have to understand. Slavery is wrong. Will doesn't want us to live that way. Watto wasn't going to free us."

The boy nodded, thoughtful. Then he asked Riker, "Are you a Jedi?"

Will shook his head. "No. I'm your father."

"My father?"

Again, Deanna explained. "You were born far in the future. There was a horrible being who hated my mother, and he kidnapped us. He brought us here and erased my memory of who and what we were, then he sold us into slavery." She gave a quizzical look to Will and said, "How do I know that?"

He didn't answer immediately, and Anakin asked his mother, "If this person erased your memory, how do you know who we are now?"

She looked at Riker, questioning.

He took her hand. "I am what is known as, in our time, a Q. I was able to release the memories your mother possessed that were hidden deep in her mind." He saw that she was still confused and went on. "Many things happened after you were removed from our time." He shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position and stretched out his legs.

"The creature who kidnapped you is called a Goa'uld."

"What's a Goold?" Anakin asked.

"The Goa'uld are related to the Trill. They are a symbiote living within a humanoid body. The Trill merges its mind with its host but a Goa'uld does not. They take over, completely suppressing the other mind."

"Anubis, this Goa'uld, has become a part of this time. While he now exists only as energy, he has still demonstrated the ability to possess people, and centuries ago, he started the order of the Sith. He controls the master while the apprentice is trained, and when the apprentice is strong enough, he jumps from one to the next, usually killing the master in the process."

"So the Sith master is just a Goa'uld host?" Deanna asked, feeling like she was beginning to understand.

"Yes, but there are some differences. The being known as Anubis is toxic to most carbon based lifeforms. We think he gets around the problem by only using someone with a high level of midi-chlorians in their bloodstream."

"What are midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked.

Riker stood and beckoned to the two. "Let's go to my quarters," he urged.

On the way, Anakin's curiosity took over. "What kind of a ship is this?"

"It's called an Aurora."

"Is that the name of the ship or the class?" Deanna asked.

"It's the class. The name of this ship is Hippaforalkus."

At the name of the ship, Deanna smiled. "Do you command this ship, Will?"

"Yes, I do. The time since you were abducted has been considerably longer for me than for you. I had this ship commissioned and built during that time."

"And how long have you commanded it?"

He sighed. "Twelve years."

She shook her head at the strangeness of it, then the writing on a control panel caught her eye.

"Will," she said, "this is not a Federation ship."

He nodded. "You're right. It's Alteran. The Alterans are beings who are a previous incarnation of our humanoid form." He paused, then said, "Or so we originally thought."

"Then how did you build an Alteran ship?" He didn't answer as they entered a stateroom and sat down.

He looked distinctly uncomfortable, then changed the subject. "The Q have decided to no longer sit idly by as people are hurt. We are taking an active role."

Deanna stared at him, wide eyed. "Will, that is wrong! There are reasons why the Federation has the prime directive."

"I know. The fact is, we're tired of watching our friends die. Part of the problem with being Q, I suppose."

"Will, you know as well as I do that we can't change the way things happen."

Will was adamant. "We do that every day, just by living."

"We did that when we were part of the timeline, but we're not from this time. Everything we do will change the timeline."

Riker shook his head. "I refuse to believe that I have powers but can't use them, even for good."

Deanna sighed. She had been thrilled when Will showed up to rescue her, but now was wondering if it was the right thing. She wondered how long Shmi Skywalker would have lived in slavery had the Q not intervened.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Standard disclaimer... We don't own the franchises contained herein. We're just fans._

 _Please review!_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Iconia prime..._

"Riker did _what!?_ " James Kirk was livid. "That is the worst violation of the prime directive I've ever heard!"

Kirk was staring at Picard, who was seated in an armchair in front of the older man's desk. The muscles in Kirk's neck were standing out. Jean Luc had never seen his great-grandfather in such a state.

Kevin Riley was seated on a sofa across the room from Kirk's desk, one leg casually crossed over the other. At Kirk's statement, he almost choked on his coffee.

Kirk glared at his former navigator, but Riley was no longer Starfleet, so there was little he could do. "Problem, Mr. Riley?"

Riley shook his head. "Just savoring the irony."

"I violated the prime directive many times, Kevin, but never like this."

"Actually, Jim, I think this would be more the temporal directive."

Kirk nodded, then looked at his great-grandson. He mulled it over, then came to a decision. "I believe this is more of a problem for the Q than for Starfleet, don't you agree, Jean Luc?"

Picard considered, then said, "It could be considered such. He didn't use any Federation equipment. He used the Aurora that he built. Technically, it could be considered an Iconian problem."

Kirk shook his head. "I don't want to drop this in O'Neill's lap. Besides, Riker _is_ still in Starfleet." He paused, then added, "For now, anyway."

Riley looked from one Q to the other, then spoke up. "If Riker is in Starfleet, it's your problem, Jim. If you wash your hands of him, it's a Q problem."

"I can't do that. Get rid of him when he breaks a law. We have to be able to discipline our own."

"How do you propose to discipline a Q?"

"I can discipline one."

Riley smiled but shook his head. "Do you handle the discipline for all of Starfleet? You're The Commander. That's not your job."

"I'm the only one who can discipline a Q."

"Not true, Great-grandfather. I can as well."

The Commander smiled at his descendent. "It's no more your job than mine, Jean Luc."

"The fact is, Sir, Mr. Riley has a point. Were I to break Starfleet rules, there is only one Q who could conceivably discipline me, and it is not you."

"Several Q together could do the job," Kirk countered.

"Agreed, but that is not the issue at hand."

Kirk was getting wary. "What _is_ the issue?"

"In any military organization, if discipline is not maintainable, the chain of command will break down."

Kirk sighed. "I know, but the alternative is for the Q to not be a part of Starfleet."

Picard nodded. "I suspect that this is going to be the most equitable solution."

Kirk glanced at Riley, who said, "Unfortunately, I think Jean Luc is right, Sir."

"That would upset the entire fleet."

"There's even more, Sir," Picard said quietly.

"I know, Jean Luc. If we are going to drum out the Q, I have to go too." He sat looking at his desk for quite some time, then said, "I was going to give Riker some choice words, but I realized that this was coming anyway." He locked his eyes on his great-grandson and said, "You know, I agree with him anyway. I would have done the same thing if it were Carol."

"I find myself in the same conundrum, Sir. If it were Beverly, I would be tempted in the same way. I cannot condemn him for his actions, yet I now have to.

"Gentlemen," Riley said quietly. "I am not a Q, but I have several friends that are, including Will Riker. It seems to me that anyone might have done what he did. And he has been without his wife for seventy-five years. Who can blame him? For what it's worth, I say, let him be. He's done what his love for his wife dictates he do."

 _The Continuum..._

"There! You see?" Ben looked around the room until his eyes fastened on Riley's. He pointed at the man and shouted, triumphantly, "He agrees with me!"

But Kevin Riley shook his head. "Don't equate my agreement with you in one thing to agreement with you in all, Mr. Solo. I would also agree with you if you said matter gets heavier the closer it gets to a black hole, but I doubt you would mistake that for universal agreement in all things."

 _Iconia Prime..._

It was an uneventful and quiet trip back to the sphere. As they drew near, Riker called Anakin to the bridge of _Hippaforalkus_. The aurora class vessel was skimming near the surface, and was shining powerful lights at the immense plane. They could see pieces of machinery breaking the monotony of the flat surface. Anakin was watching, fascinated, and realized after a few moments that the ship was coming to a relative stop.

"Signal Sarah," Riker ordered, and a moment later, an enormous opening appeared in the surface.

A tractor beam attached to the aurora, and they were drawn toward the opening, like prey toward the sarlacc. Anakin shuddered at the thought, and his father glanced down. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Sir," Anakin said. "I was just remembering a desert creature on Tatooine."

"I see," Riker said. He didn't continue, because Anakin was staring resolutely forward, to the screen which showed how thick the skin of the sphere was. They were completely inside, and as they watched, _Hippaforalkus_ was drawn toward an opening in the wall.

The aurora was big, but it was dwarfed by some of the vessels in the hangar area.

Riker heard a gasp from slightly behind him as a ship came into view. He turned and watched Deanna's face as they drifted slowly past a Federation galaxy class ship.

 _The continuum..._

"Deanna Riker was not kidnapped!" The voice was from an ascended woman.

"On the contrary," said Picard. "However, Riker rescued her after the 'death' of Shmi Skywalker in our 'unaltered' timeline. Then she was returned to her correct place in history"

Teal'c recognized the woman. "Melia, the future that would have been, is now unalterably changed. By the act of Riker rescuing his wife, events have been set in motion which will move our future in an ever widening gap from what we knew."

Melia nodded in understanding. "So Darth Vader was the son of Will and Deanna Riker"

"That is correct," Teal'c confirmed, "however, you must understand that Riker was not a Q at the time Anakin was conceived."

"If I understand the timeline, does Anakin even exist in the prime universe?"

The Bailiff pasted an enormous smile on his face and said, "Here you've got a problem. You see, the prime universe doesn't break away from the secondary until just before The Commander's birth, and we are currently millennia before that point, so technically, Anakin exists in both universes, but his birth only occurs in the secondary."

"This is wrong," Melia exclaimed. "We should not allow things to happen this way!"

For the first time, the Bailiff wore a dangerous expression. "Are you advocating going against my decision regarding the flow of time? Besides, who are you to 'allow' things to happen in certain ways?"

"Who are you?" she challenged back.

"I am the Guardian of Forever," he told her.

Melia didn't know what to think. She had been born in the town of Eureka, before the Ori war ever became widely known, and had seen Andy in his very first incarnation. This expression that he now wore as The Bailiff was different than anything she had ever seen.

She backed down. "I do not advocate against you, Guardian, however, I feel that you are working outside your programming regarding the flow of time."

The Bailiff shook his head. "Not so, Melia. I carry no programming other than my original. I am sworn to serve and protect. Only the scope of my protection has changed."

"Are you saying that you see a bigger picture than the rest of us?"

His smile came back as he nodded. "I have thoroughly searched the past, present, and future, and I know that this is the best course of action for all. It will not seem like it as time progresses, but I promise that things will work out for the betterment of everyone."

The ascended woman considered, then nodded. "Very well, Andy. I defer to your judgement." As she sat back down, she wondered how this would turn out. She knew, from growing up in Eureka, that very often things appeared bleak, but would work out. She had little doubt that this was such a time.

 _Iconia prime..._

Riker led Deanna on a tour of the _Yamato._ "This ship is a near duplicate of the _Enterprise,_ on which we served together."

The statement meant little to her. She was still unsure of how things had progressed. From what she could gather, she had lived out the life of Shmi before Riker altered the timeline. Then, she was returned to where she had been kidnapped from. Now, she had no knowledge of the way things had been. She knew that she and Will would have married, but that was only what she had been told. Unlike a Q, an ascended had no personal knowledge of alternate timelines.

She wondered if she would have retained the knowledge of Shmi when she returned to the Federation. She was certain that experiencing the life and death of a slave would have given her a far different perspective than otherwise.

But she was concerned about Will's apparently cavalier attitude regarding the changing of timelines. By removing her and Anakin from Watto's ownership, what had he prevented from happening?

They finished with the tour of _Yamato_ , and Will instructed Sarah to transport them to the surface of the sphere.

"Please step through the gate," came a feminine voice from the air around them.

Anakin looked up at Riker. "Who is that?"

"That's Sarah. She's the AI who controls all of the sphere."

"It's hard to believe that this is, what'd you call it? A Dyson Sphere?"

Riker didn't say anything, but gestured for the others to step through a gate that had appeared in front of them.

Anakin looked at it, and saw what looked like a reception room. He glanced at his mother, and she smiled down at him. Then she took his hand and they stepped through.

He looked around the room. It was quite spacious. Around him he could see people working at consols. There was a grand staircase in front of them, and stepping down he saw a balding man.

"Welcome to Atlantis," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Mr. Woolsey."

"Mr. Woolsey is the mayor of Atlantis," Riker told them.

"Atlantis?" Deanna asked.

"It's a long story, Mrs. Riker," Woolsey said.

There was an uncomfortable silence which ended when Riker explained, "This version of Deanna left long before we were married."

"I see." Woolsey gestured at Anakin.

"This is Anakin, our son," Deanna told him.

Woolsey started to speak, but the boy had spied something outside the city. He ran to the nearest door, and rushed through onto the balcony overlooking the rest of the city. "Wow!" he shouted.

The three adults followed more slowly, but as Deanna stepped outside, her mouth dropped open.

They were on an ocean that seemed to defy all physical laws. Where any normal ocean would appear to drop away, over the curvature of a planet, this one was concave. It seemed as if they were in a liquid bowl. Of immense proportions, of course. In the distance, she could see a mountain of earth rise out of the water until it disappeared into the haze of sky. Everywhere she looked it was the same.

The mayor looked at Anakin and said, "Impressive, isn't it?" He then turned to Riker. "Not everyone is present yet. I would recommend a tour of the city."

"An excellent idea," Riker agreed, gesturing for the mayor to lead the way.

A couple of hours later, they were seated in Cafe Diem, waiting for Virtual Vincent to bring a hot fudge sundae for Deanna.

One of the improvements the Federation had offered to the Iconians was their holo technology. Of course a holodeck worked on principles far beyond simple holograms, and Vincent's doppelganger was able to cook the food and serve it, just like the original man could.

Anakin had never tried such rich food. He had plain vanilla ice cream, at his mother's insistence, but she allowed him to try some of her sundae. His eyes lit up at the sweet stuff, and Deanna said, "You'll have lots of time to taste everything Vincent can offer, but you need to go slow, Ani. We don't want you getting sick."

A moment later, Deanna stiffened as she heard a familiar voice. "Little one! Hello!"

She turned and forced a smile onto her face. "Hello, Mother."

Lwaxana rushed up and grabbed her daughter in a smothering hug. "It's so wonderful to see you, Deanna." The older woman turned and indicated the distinguished looking man beside her. "This is Brat'ac, Little One. He is your stepfather."

Deanna recoiled as if she had been slapped. Her recovery was quick, however. Smoothly, she turned to the older man and said, "I'm happy to meet you, Brat'ac."

He inclined his head slightly. "And I you, Deanna."

A moment later, a group of people entered the cafe. Riker held up a hand slightly, warning them to hold back. Deanna noticed however and turned to face the newcomers.

She didn't recognize any of them, but the largest, by far, was a dark skinned man who looked like he could bench press at least three of Will. He had the same gold symbol on his forehead that Bra'tac had. Their eyes met for a moment and he smiled beatifically and inclined his head.

The group approaching was made up of an interesting variety of people. In addition to the huge man who had smiled at her, she saw a man who appeared to be only a few years older than she. He wore glasses and had a scholarly air about him.

There was a blonde woman, very attractive, and approximately her age. Then, there was a young Asian woman.

All of them were looking at her, obviously happy that she was back.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Your brothers and sisters," Lwaxana explained.

"My..." her voice cracked as she stared, wide eyed, at her mother. "You've been busy," she finally said, for lack of a more eloquent response.

"Extremely," said Bra'tac. At her icy stare, he amended, "Not in the way you are thinking, child."

"Well it is apparent that the large one isn't yours together."

Bra'tac chuckled. "Teal'c is my 'adopted' son. My spiritual son."

"And the others?"

Lwaxana gestured for them to join, and the group came forward.

"This is Daniel," she said, indicating the scholarly man. "And this is Sharon, and D'Anna."

At the blonde woman's name Deanna did a double take. In an accent that sounded somewhat Australian, the woman said, "It's spelled differently."

For a moment, Deanna was stone faced, but she sensed only genuine goodwill from all of them, so she decided to be magnanimous. She figured that D'Anna had been named in honor of the child Lwaxana had assumed lost.

Suddenly, Deanna sensed something from her mother. "Were there more?"

"More what, Little One?"

"Siblings."

Lwaxana and Bra'tac glanced quickly at each other, and then Lwaxana took a deep breath which ended in a long sigh. "It's a long story."

Bra'tac and Lwaxana alternated telling Deanna the story of the time with the Cylons and how John Cavil, the first of their Cylon children, had longed to be in a mechanical body. He was aboard the sphere, but was in a section used by artificial lifeforms. He hadn't come with them today because Daniel figured an artificial brother might be a bit much for Deanna to absorb.

When they had finished, Deanna shook her head. "I'm sensing more, Mother. There's something else you aren't telling me."

"We don't have anymore siblings," Daniel said, looking confused at the others, as if wondering if any of them were twins.

"A sister," Deanna was more sure of what she was sensing now.

Daniel was looking at his sisters and Teal'c, but he sensed something from Lwaxana, and reached out to steady her without turning. Lwaxana almost fell as she went white, and Bra'tac grasped her from the other side. Together, he and Daniel directed her to a seat.

"What is it, Mother?" Daniel asked.

"I had another daughter; Kestra." she looked up at her husband and son, standing beside her, and pulled Bra'tac's hand to her cheek. "She died when Deanna was an infant."

"My curiosity of my siblings must have allowed me to sense something about her," Deanna observed. "I'm sorry for dredging up old wounds, Mother."

"It's ok, Little One. You had no way of knowing."

 _A few years later…_

Jean Luc Picard was training Anakin in the use of a foil. The teen had incredible potential, and the former Starfleet officer wanted him to fulfil it. Already, Picard knew that the boy could disarm most normal humans. The people in this time period had never used or even developed an augment virus, but Anakin was a level three augment. If he kept up the physical training, he could very well develop to a level four. Using the power of the Force, he would easily be a five.

Picard's great grandfather, James Kirk, was a five, but the bloodline had been diluted over the years. Picard, had he been a normal human, would have been a high four. This would put him on par with a well trained Vulcan / Klingon hybrid.

Since becoming a Q, however, Picard had become nearly unbeatable. In fact, he was the second most powerful Q in the continuum. Only Spock could best him.

In his training sessions with young Anakin, however, Picard let his guard down as a Q, and used only his human strength. This was still well beyond the abilities of the boy, but it gave him something to strive for.

There was a bright flash, and an intimidating figure appeared. He was a big man, dressed in Klingon armor. He was not Klingon, though. His forehead bore the mark of a Jaffa.

"Hello, Teal'c," Picard greeted him. "How is Sam?"

"She is doing well, Picard. However, I believe a Q should have an easier time in childbirth."

"They do, unless they choose not to."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Samantha has chosen to have 'natural childbirth'."

Picard nodded. "It's her choice, Teal'c."

Anakin was eying the bat'leth on Teal'c's back. "What is that?" he asked.

"It is the sword of the Klingon Warrior."

"You're not a Klingon, though. You're a Jaffa."

Again, Teal'c inclined his head. "You are correct, nephew. But I have learned to master this weapon as well as my race's own."

"Would you like to see a demonstration?" Picard asked the boy.

Anakin nodded, and the two Q squared off, a bat'leth appearing in the human Q's hands.

Before they could begin, however, Janus appeared, puffing a cigar. Picard set down his sword, and said, "Well?"

O'Neill appeared with a flash, and held out two cigars. Picard took one, grinning, and Teal'c accepted the other. There was a blue seal around the cigar, and Jean Luc asked his grandson, "What are you calling him?"

"Han."

 _One year later..._

Anakin Skywalker stepped out of the strange looking transport onto the surface of Naboo. He had been away from the major centers of the galaxy for several years while he lived in Iconia Prime. He didn't resent the time there, he had been free, and there was an immense amount of space and diversity to explore in the sphere. His one complaint was that he didn't like Riker. He had never had a father, but Riker was certainly not who he would have picked for one.

He looked at the lush, green world of Naboo, and found it disconcerting that the land vanished at a horizon. He had spent eleven years in Iconia Prime, and had not seen a horizon in all that time.

He showed his papers to the spaceport authorities, then moved away, into the city of Theed.

From the transport's control center, Jack O'Neill watched the young man walk away. He sympathized with Will and Deanna, as his daughter, Helena had been headstrong, just like young Skywalker.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the crackling of his communications system. The spaceport authority was demanding that he move the tel'tak. They needed the docking bay for other ships.

"I think we'd better take off, Jack," Sam said from her place beside him.

He glanced at his wife and nodded. Jack reached for the controls and lifted the pyramidal craft straight up until they had cleared the walls of the spaceport, then he added forward motion. They looked down on the lush world as they soared over it, gaining altitude. "It's a beautiful planet," Sam commented. "I hope Anakin finds what he's looking for here."

 _Some months later, on Naboo..._

Anakin stared at the young woman. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he wondered how he could get her to notice him.

He was standing in a crowd of people watching a governmental procession go by. The woman was part of the procession, and if he understood Naboo royalty, she was a former Queen, striding solemnly in front of the current monarch's litter.

Before he could contemplate her more, however, something happened. A man not much older than Anakin burst from the crowd, brandishing a blaster. He fired into the air, causing pandemonium. Then he levelled the blaster at the young woman. Anakin wished desperately that somehow the man would trip, allowing him just another moment to get to him. Amazingly, that is exactly what happened. The would be assassin stumbled, giving Anakin the second he needed to grab his wrist and force the weapon from his grasp. Then, the young Iconian grabbed the man's shoulder in just the way The First had showed him, and he dropped the man, unconscious, to the ground.

Several palace guards had seen Anakin's quick work with the would be assassin and were running toward him, trying to decide if he was part of the disturbance, or someone who just wanted to help.

Anakin did not notice the government official in the procession, staring at him in utter astonishment.

Later that afternoon, once the events of the procession were sorted out, Anakin's presence was requested by Palpatine, Naboo's representative to the Republic's senate.

The Iconian was ushered into the Senator's office and sat on a plush chair across the desk from the man. He waited patiently for a few moments while Palpatine finished what he was doing, then looked up.

"Well young man, that was quite a thing you did today. I don't think I've ever seen anything like the way you knocked that man out."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Just something I was shown awhile back."

Palpatine eyed him, wondering if Anakin was honestly modest, or if it was an act. He decided to take it at face value and told him, "Be that as it may, it was impressive."

Anakin was unsure what the Senator was getting to, so asked, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

For a moment, Palpatine sat, appraising the boy, then abruptly stated, "I have been in politics for some time, my boy. I have made some friends, but even more enemies. I have a small security contingent, and I would like you to, perhaps, join them."

Anakin thought for a few moments, then shook his head. "No, Sir. I'm kind of a free spirit. I don't think being tied down like that would appeal to me."

Palpatine nodded, "I understand, my boy. I think you would be a great addition to my security, but one must do what one feels is right."

Anakin stood and moved towards the door. He turned before exiting, however. "Who was the girl he was aiming at?"

"Padme Amidala," Palpatine told him. "Would you like to meet her?"

The Senator was not interested in playing cupid, but he realized that the free spirited boy would be much more likely to remain in Theed if he had a tie to Padme. If he was there, Palpatine could monitor his progress.

For his part, Anakin was thrilled to meet the young woman. They left the room, the Senator leading the way.

 _In the continuum..._

D'Anna Biers watched the action on the planet. She understood the triumvirate's decision to intervene, but this was wrong. Things had taken a drastic turn. Several years had passed in this new timeline since Palpatine should have met the boy who would become Darth Vader. Whether the young man would become a Sith was now doubtful.

"Anakin should be trained as a Jedi! This is a change that the universe cannot withstand!"

Her shout drew looks from everyone in the courtroom.

Merlin gazed at her for a long moment, and his eyes were penetrating. After a moment, she turned away, uncomfortable.

"It is true that Anakin should be trained as a Jedi, but now, he will not be. Things have changed on a large scale, now, and the more time between the initial moment of departure and us, the more drastic these changes will become," Merlin proclaimed to all the courtroom.

D'Anna turned back to what was playing out on Naboo. She watched as Anakin met Padme, and began to court her. Eventually, the two young people fell in love and married.

"Do you object to the way Anakin developed his relationship with Padme?" Thor asked the Cylon woman.

"Why would I?" she asked. "It seems to me that this was done in a similar manner as originally."

 _On Naboo..._

Anakin was seated in the ornate foyer of the government chambers in Theed. Senator Palpatine had brought him here, then went to get Padme, the young woman the boy had saved.

She entered the foyer, and stepped up to Anakin, who quickly stood up. She held out her hand, "Senator Palpatine has told me what you did. I was ushered to safety so quickly that I didn't get a chance to see for myself. I'm very grateful."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You're very welcome, Your Highness."

"I'm not the current queen. Please call me Padme."

The young man held her eyes in a captivating gaze. "And please call me Anakin."

For a moment, she seemed frozen, then shook herself and smiled.

 _10 years later…_

Anakin strode out of the house and jumped into his speeder. His friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, who was investigating some recent attacks on Padme, stepped up to the side and smiled.

"Hello, Anakin. Where are you heading today?"

"I have a meeting with the Senator, in Theed. Take care of Padme."

The Jedi smiled again, and headed to the side of the house where his padawan was waiting. He was disturbed by Anakin's friendship with Palpatine. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something strange whenever he was in the presence of the Senator.

There was a sound behind him, and he turned in time to wave as Anakin sped off.

"What's wrong, Master?"

He turned and looked at his padawan. "We need to make a circuit around the house."

"There is something wrong. I sense it."

He had no answer, but nodded in the affirmative, then gestured for his apprentice to start around the house. He went the other direction.

 _In Theed..._

Anakin walked into his mentor's office. "Good morning, my Lord."

 _At the home of Anakin and Padme, Obi-wan and his apprentice have been called away._

Anakin stepped forward and knelt before Palpatine.

 _The security guards are still present, watching the house._

The Senator placed his hand on the shoulder of his young apprentice and bid him rise.

 _A shot comes from the forest and takes out one of the guards._

"Good morning, young Skywalker."

 _One by one, each member of the security team left by Obi-wan and his apprentice fall to the ground, dead._

"I have disturbing news." Anakin cocked his head at his master, waiting to hear.

 _Inside the home, Padme hears the disturbance and looks out her window. She watches as some of her protectors are gunned down. A moment later, she hears a movement behind her. She turns and sees one of the stormtroopers standing in her bedroom doorway, blaster held unwaveringly on her._

"Obi-wan has been ordered to abduct your wife and children by the Jedi council."

 _In the woods outside the house, Padme and her twins are being led away by several stormtroopers. Suddenly, two men leap out of the woods, taking the abductors by surprise. The apprentice disables the man holding onto the babies, while Obi-wan squares off with the one guarding the mother._

"Why would they order that?" Anakin almost shouted.

"They feel that your power is too great, and that they can control you through your children."

 _The trooper has an arm around the woman's throat while holding a blaster to her head with the other._

" _Don't do it," the Jedi tells him._

 _However, the trooper knows that he will not make it through this alive, and his finger squeezes the trigger._

"NO!" screamed Anakin as he felt his wife die. He turned and drew his lightsaber, as if he was going to cut down the killer from where he stood. He looked for a moment at the faintly humming weapon, then shut it off. It would be his hidden ace when he faced Obi-wan. The older man had no idea that he was proficient in it's use, or that he even had one. Slowly, and barely containing the rage that threatened to consume him, he turned and faced his master. "I want to kill the Jedi, as they have killed my wife."

"So you shall."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: As always, we don't own any of the franchises. Please review!_

 ** _Chapter_ _3_ **

_The Continuum…_

Ben Solo watched as his grandmother was killed. He stood up and shouted, "Where was Riker? He could have stopped what was happening!"

Riker stood up, ready to defend himself, but a blast of unimaginable power came from the back of the room. The former Starfleet officer barely had time to place a defensive grid up. The blast ricocheted off of the shield and hit a group of ascended near the front of the room. There was a scream as the blast removed every ounce of energy in their being. One of them tried to turn away, and as his body froze, his neck cracked. His head fell to the floor, and shattered. Shards from the frozen head scattered in all directions, and whenever they touched an ascended person, the freezing process began anew.

Q and Ascended alike stared. Some had not seen what happened, but Merlin and Thor were shaking their heads sadly, as were Mace Windu and Yoda, who were seated in the front row of the courtroom, but away from Riker.

Windu stood, and Merlin recognized him. "This bickering amongst ourselves will get us nowhere!" the Jedi said so the entire room could hear him. "These changes need to be made, but some of us won't be happy with the results. Keep in mind, however, that we didn't like the original timeline any better. Throwing firebolts around is not going to solve anything!"

The Q who had thrown the bolt at Riker was a white haired man with a scar running down his face. "You dare lecture me about this, Jedi? I have watched what happens when you try to change a timeline. Things NEVER turn out the way you would like. It's better to just let things be."

"Better unchanged, you feel the timeline is?" Yoda asked. He wasn't even tall enough to be seen over the chairs in the room, but somehow, no one had any problem seeing him.

"Merlin and I had occasion to test this very thing when we became Q," the white haired man said. "I find it strange that he and I are now on opposite sides of the issue."

Yoda nodded sagely, but said, "Change things, killing Riker will not."

"Perhaps not, but it will make me feel better."

"Hmm," the diminutive Jedi said. "Doubtful that is."

Soran said nothing, but sat down.

Merlin and Thor had both stood when Soran attacked Riker. Now, they resumed their seats.

"Are you going to do anything about the killed ascended?" The shout was from D'Anna.

The Bailiff, Andy, stood and addressed the Cylon woman with a smile on his face. "I'm afraid that the way things are working out now, is the new reality. Those who have died, are dead."

D'Anna was furious. "You are changing the timeline, but you aren't going to do anything about them?"

"Sorry. Changing the timeline doesn't mean that things are necessarily going to be better as far as everyone is concerned."

"You said everything would be better off!"

Andy shook his head sadly. "I realize that, but there's something happening that is beyond what I have set in motion. Things will change beyond what I've foreseen."

The actions in the past were starting to draw their attention again, however, and the arguing ended. They watched as Padme ascended, the midi chlorian level in her body boosted by her children's recent births.

In the courtroom, Padme turned to look at Anakin, an expression of absolute loathing on her beautiful face. He looked at her, and turned his eyes downward. He understood her feelings, and didn't blame her at all.

She continued to glare at him until finally it was too much for her. She became energy and fled the chamber. Deanna Troi, Anakin's mother observed, then followed.

Ben Solo asked again, more forcefully, "Where was Anakin's father during this time?"

Anakin had been feeling remorse for Padme's departure, but now a deep anger threatened to overwhelm him. "It doesn't matter. My father is useless. _Less_ than useless, in fact."

Across the courtroom, William Riker shook his head at his son's statement. Rather than argue, he turned away.

Anakin saw and said bitterly, "That's the way it's always been, isn't it Riker!" He refused to waste the title of 'father' on the Q. He decided to press his advantage. "The Q as a race are a bunch of pompous, egomaniacal control freaks who refuse to think any person might have a legitimate idea if it disagrees with them."

Deanna found Padme in, of all places, what appeared to be the house that she had shared with Anakin on Naboo. Instead of appearing beside the girl, she knocked softly on the door.

Padme looked up and saw her mother-in-law standing in the doorway. She tried to hate her, but she realized that nothing that had happened was this woman's fault.

"Padme, I know that you have been terribly hurt by Anakin, and you have a right to feel the way you do. Can I help you work through these feelings?"

 _Naboo…_

"We have to hurry!"

Obi-wan gathered up the baby boy, while his apprentice carried the girl. The Jedi Master lead the way to a speeder and the younger man followed, taking the boy from Kenobi so the master could drive.

"Where are we going, Master?"

"We are getting off this planet. Anakin has been deceived, and will doubtless make his way back here to kill us. He has turned to the dark side. I can feel it."

The apprentice was confused. "How will we leave? The spaceport is in Theed. Anakin will be watching."

"It's not Anakin that I'm concerned about. Palpatine is there."

"You think Palpatine is an enemy?"

Obi-wan was about to answer, but the words never came out of his mouth. Instead, he watched as a strange blue light washed over them and everyone, including the speeder, was no longer on Naboo.

 _The Hippaforalkus…_

Obi-wan looked around himself and was astonished. The vessel they had materialized in was like nothing he had seen before. He reached for the control, and shut down the speeder's engines, then, he calmly stood up on the deck of the strange ship. He turned and confronted the man behind the control panel. "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. Where are we?"

The man behind the console smiled and said, "I'm LaForge. Riker will be here in a moment."

Kenobi was fascinated with the room and decided to ignore, for the moment, that the man hadn't answered his question. "This is an interesting room."

The man's smile grew larger, and he answered. "This is a transporter. We can beam someone up from anywhere on the planet's surface."

Obi-wan nodded. "l see."

Before either man could say more, the door opened and a tall, bearded man entered. "Welcome aboard the _Hippaforalkus_. I'm Riker," he said, holding out his hand.

The Jedi grasped the offered hand. "Am I to assume that you know us, Ry Ker?"

Riker flinched at the strange pronunciation of his name, but decided to let it pass. "Yes," he said instead, "I'm Anakin's father."

Kenobi pulled away and would have beamed everyone on the transport pad back to Naboo, had he known how.

"Before you get all uptight," Riker said, "you need to know that I don't condone my son's actions."

"Why have you brought us here?"

"I want to take these children to their mother."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Their mother is dead."

"Actually, she's not," Riker disagreed.

Riker led them across the corridor to a large room with one side dominated by a huge ring. Kenobi watched as he pressed several controls on a raised control panel. There was a whoosh and what looked like an explosion of water formed in the center.

He looked back to Riker who grinned at him. "After you," he said gesturing at the ring.

"I'm not sure I understand," the Jedi said, confused.

"Fair enough," Riker said as he started up the stairs to the ring. "Follow me."

The Jedi looked at each other as Riker stepped into the ring, then they followed.

 _Iconia Prime…_

When Obi-wan reappeared through another ring, he almost fell over. Standing not five meters from him was Padme, the very woman whose death he had witnessed less than an hour before.

"Luke!" the woman exclaimed, holding her arms out for the child. A "Leia!" she called when she saw the girl.

"We saw you killed," Kenobi said, now completely confused.

She smiled at him as she hugged her children. "I became one with the Force."

"But you're corporeal!"

"The Iconians know how to become flesh and blood again, even after they ascend."

At his look, she explained. "It's the word they use for merging with the Force."

Riker held up his hand. "There will be time for this later. Right now, we should let the Jedi Council know what has happened, so they can prepare."

He had everyone move back from the stargate, then came the same whoosh, and he stepped through. Obi-wan and his apprentice followed.

 _Coruscant..._

After beaming down to Coruscant, they made their way to the Jedi temple, and stood in the center of the large, circular room.

"This is Ry Ker of the Iconians," Kenobi informed the Council when he relayed what had happened.

Yoda's eyes widened as he took in something unusual about the tall, bearded stranger. "Something peculiar about you, there is."

Mace Windu, a dark man seated near the small green creature nodded. "There is much power in you. I have never encountered anyone as powerful in the force."

Kenobi nodded. "Where he comes from, many have this strength. Some are more powerful than him."

"Ry Ker," said Windu, "I am unable to ascertain from which side of the force your power comes."

"I don't understand," Riker said. "I've heard Kenobi talk about the force, but I know nothing of it."

"To wield such power and be ignorant of its source is unimaginable," one of the other council members criticized.

Riker shook his head. "Look," he said, "I'm very much aware of my power and where it comes from. We call it the Q continuum."

Yoda said nothing but stared penetratingly at Riker for some time. The Q shifted back and forth uneasily after a bit, then he realized that he could sense a tie to the continuum in these Jedi masters. It was very faint, but it was certainly there. He shifted his vision to receive continuum energy, and saw a strange sight. Each Jedi was bathed in a golden glow. It was faintly pulsing in all of them, except for Yoda. With him, the pulsing was bright, and there was a line of energy between the diminutive Jedi and himself. Slowly, the light faded and he looked expectantly at Yoda, wondering what he would say.

"Perceive the force with your eyes, you do."

Riker cocked his head quizzically at the small being. "How do you know that?"

"Sensitive to the force, I am. See it in your being, I do."

 _In Colorado Springs…_

Han Solo was seated in Guinan's tavern, slowly drinking a Jack Daniel's. He was in his customary place, in the back of the bar, where he could see everyone who entered and exited.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here, as he was only twelve years old, hence his vigilant watch of the door. He sensed a presence and was preparing to flash out, when he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned and found himself looking into the eyes of his grandmother, Janet Fraiser.

"Hello, Han."

"Hello, Grandma. How'd you know I was here?"

She waved her hand in front of his face, and he very slowly appeared to regress from thirty years old to twelve. "You're getting stronger, Han."

"I've been working on it, Grandma. How'd you know I was here?"

"Your father says you're just like him, so he knew you'd be here. Personally, I think you're even more like Jim Kirk, but you're a great great grandchild of his too, so it stands to reason."

"I think you're missing a great or two there."

"Whatever, Han." She shook her head in exasperation. "The point is, this is a bar. _My_ bar, and you're only twelve."

He gave her a lopsided grin and took a sip of his drink. He promptly spit it out, spluttering. "What is this? It was whiskey before!" He sniffed it and exclaimed, "A Shirley Temple? Really, Grandma?"

"My bar, my rules. You don't get liquor in here if you're underage."

"I'm not underage. Or I wasn't until you made me that way!"

"Looking older and _being_ older are two entirely different things, young man."

Han snorted and declared, "I'm really not afraid of you, Grandma."

"Really? Have you ever heard Janus talk about threatening to turn his son into an amoeba? Would you care to speculate where he got that idea from?"

Suddenly, all the smugness was gone from Han's face as he saw energy forming in Janet's hand. A moment later, he flashed away. Janet smiled smugly, and set the energy down on the table. As she did, it became a cup of steaming Raktajino.

 _Coruscant…_

There was a bright flash in the middle of the room, and several people were standing there. The person who somehow commanded everyone's attention was tall and wearing a dark brown robe, not unlike one worn by a Jedi. The feeling emanating from him was not like one of the order, however. It was of intense calm and logic, and extreme wisdom. Yoda had gone with Riker when he left, and now stepped back to his seat and resumed it.

The robed figure reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing two elegantly shaped, pointed ears, and upswept eyebrows. One of those brows was raised as he took in the council, nodding silently to himself.

Windu nodded a welcome and introduced himself. "I am Mace Windu," he said.

"I am called The First," the newcomer said in a mellow baritone. "This," he said, indicating a man with a fringe of white hair, "is Merlin, and this," here he indicated a man as dark as Windu, "is Teal'c."

"The First sounds like a title, not a name," one of the Jedi observed.

"You are correct. It is a title, in the same way 'master' is a title for you. However I share the title with no one else. I am The First."

"You are the first of your race?" Windu asked.

"Negative. I am the first Q."

"Q is not your race?"

"We are Q," Teal'c explained, "as you are Jedi."

 _Rixx..._

The cityship was new. It had been built not long after its namesake had been destroyed. It was governed by Michal, the young woman who had assumed the role of Vice to Lwaxana Troi. When Troi and Bra'tac had gone missing, Michal became the leader of the Betazoids. Their home was in and around Rixx.

Michal had offered to give the leadership to Ellen Tigh, the later version of Lwaxana who had been the mother of the human form cylons, but the daughter of the fifth house had declined. "You will do fine. I have not been a "Betazoid" for some time. I need a chance to regroup." And that was that.

Will Riker stepped into the control room of Rixx and looked around. Behind him was Kenobi. They had just returned after the trip into the galaxy on _Hippaforalkus_.

"How far out of the galaxy are we?" Kenobi asked.

"We're about halfway between your galaxy and its nearest neighbor," Riker replied. They paused and watched as a gateway opened, seemingly out of nowhere, and a man walked through. Behind him, the portal closed. He didn't even pause in his walking.

"Where did he arrive from?" the Jedi asked. He had never seen anything like the gateway.

"There are gateways like this scattered throughout the sphere. It's impossible to tell."

They continued to the office of the city administrator, and Riker smiled as he saw the young woman. "Hello Michal."

"Hello, Admiral Riker. How are you today?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I haven't been an admiral for quite some time."

"No, Sir, but to me you always will be."

He smiled and asked, "Where's Deanna?"

"The last I saw, she and Padme were in Cafe Diem."

Riker grinned at that. The cafe was run by a holographic copy of Vincent, the owner of the original Cafe Diem, which was still very active in Eureka. He turned to Kenobi. "You like gourmet meals?"

"From a cafe?"

"Calling Cafe Diem a simple cafe is like calling the Louvre a simple museum."

"What's the Louvre?" asked the Jedi, innocently.

"Nevermind," Riker laughed. "Just understand that the name Cafe Diem is a huge misnomer."

After hearing Riker's explanations, Kenobi was expecting a five star restaurant when they arrived. To him, however, it looked like what the name would imply. They sat down at a table with Deanna and Padme. Obi-wan still found it surreal to be seated at a table with the very woman he had seen killed with his own eyes.

A slightly pudgy man, with long brown hair stepped up to their table. "What can I get you?"

"How about a couple of cheeseburgers and fries," Riker replied.

"Cheeseburgers?" Virtual Vincent appeared horrified at the thought.

"Master Obi-wan has never had traditional American fare before."

"If you want traditional American fare, how about a pot roast, or baked ham. A cheeseburger? Really?" The proprietor turned away, heading back to the counter. He could be heard muttering all the way.

"Vincent might complain, but his cheeseburgers are works of art," Riker told the Jedi in a low voice.

A moment later, Vincent called over to them, "You want bacon on those?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Riker returned, "Yes, please."

"Ham?"

"Certainly!"

"Fried egg?"

"Yup!"

"Sprouts?"

To Kenobi, "See what I mean?" He turned and shouted to Vincent. "Most definitely!"

"Grilled onion or fresh?"

The list continued for several more ingredients, then the chef was silent as he worked.

When the food came, there was a stack almost eight inches in between the buns and a bamboo skewer going through each burger to hold it together.

"Traditionally, a cheeseburger is eaten with your hands, but these…" Riker picked up a fork and knife. "There's really no way to do it."

Kenobi watched Riker take a bite, then chew it rapturously. Then he picked up a bottle of some reddish sauce and tipped it over the mound of starchy, fried vegetable on the plate. He gave it a couple of good shakes and finally was rewarded with a small amount of the semi-fluid sauce plopping out onto his plate. That seemed to get things going, however, and more started coming out.

"Even Vincent's fries are a food group unto themselves. He won't tell me what his seasoning is, but it's excellent."

Kenobi picked up one of the 'fries' and looked at it. It was whitish and had some sort of skin still adhering to one rounded side. There was a predominantly red spice mixture sprinkled on it. Gingerly, he took a bite of it, then, he popped the rest into his mouth. Riker was right. It was delicious.

After a few bites of 'cheeseburger' which were as advertised, excellent, Kenobi turned to Padme. "Where are the children?" he asked.

"They are being cared for by their great-grandmother and great-grandfather," she answered.

The Jedi turned to Riker for clarification, but Deanna said, "My mother and step-father. A full grown mugato couldn't harm them now."

The Betazoid woman saw the confusion on Obi-wan's face, so she searched her mind for a creature to compare it with. "Picture a wampa with a single horn on it's head."

"Doesn't sound like anything I'd like to meet."

"Deanna's step-father is a rather intimidating warrior. The children are perfectly safe under his watchful eyes," Riker told his friend.

"And, my mother and father are very well matched," Deanna added.

"I seriously doubt anyone else could have tamed Bra'tac," Riker grinned.

Padme explained. "You've met Teal'c?" At Kenobi's nod, she continued. "He calls Bra'tac his father, not because there is a biological relation, but out of respect."

The Jedi nodded understanding. "That is an impressive reference. Anyone who can command Teal'c's respect is not someone to trifle with."

"And Deanna's mother has Bra'tac's respect," Riker concluded.

 _Another part of the sphere…_

Colorado Springs was on the opposite side of the sphere from Rixx. The Betazed city was near the valley of Sequoias tended by Kevin and Claudia Blake. Colorado Springs was in the middle of one of the largest oceans in the sphere.

Seated in the mayor's office was Jack O'Neill and Bill Adama. The two had continued their friendship, even after Jack had returned to his position with the Iconian military. Now, the Colonial military was part of the Iconian fleet, and while they retained their individuality, they fell under the oversight of Jack's command.

It was almost the end of the day, and Bill had stopped by to see Jack on his way to Guinan's.

"I think I'll go with you, Bill," the Q said. "I understand Han has been spending time there again."

"He's very much like you, Jack,"

"That's what scares me."

At that, Adama laughed. A moment later, there was a flash of light, and Daniel Jackson was standing in the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jack asked his friend in his best annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Jack" Daniel said. A moment later, a sound like a Victorian era door knocker sounded in the room.

"Come in," Jack told his friend, as he sat down behind his desk again.

Daniel glanced around bemusedly, as he had settled into an armchair already. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jackson gestured to Bill, indicating he should sit as well.

"I have been informed of some attacks on the Jedi."

Instantly, O'Neill was alert. "Do we know who's responsible?"

Somberly, Jackson nodded. "It looks like Will and Deanna's son."

Adama sat back in his chair and pondered. He didn't know Will or Deanna very well, but Saul thought very highly of both, and that was enough for Bill to respect them. "How has this happened?" he wanted to know.

"Apparently, when Padme, Anakin's wife, was killed, Anakin was told that her death was ordered by the Jedi."

"What?" The outburst was from Jack. "Why would they order such a thing?"

"They didn't, Jack."

O'Neill could see that his friend was uncomfortable, and his voice took on an edge. "Daniel, what's going on?"

Jackson shook his head. "The Jedi had nothing to do with Padme's death, Jack."

"Who did?"

"A Sith."

O'Neill knew Jackson enough to know when he was trying to hide something. "Which Sith, Daniel?"

"There's only one."

"I know that, Daniel, but you're trying very hard to not tell me something, and I want to know what it is."

Jackson considered for a moment, then said, "I believe that Palpatine is possessed."

"By?"

"Anubis."

"WHAT?!"

In the gateroom below, heads turned to look at Jack's office. "Daniel, what did you do?" Jack's voice was low and carefully enunciated.

"Why do you assume I had something to do with this?"

"Did you?" Adama asked.

Jackson turned to face Bill. "Anubis is a Goa'uld that managed to trick his way into partial ascension. I tried to kill him. I assure you, Bill, I had nothing to do with his becoming a sith."

"Aside from not succeeding in killing him."

"There is that," Daniel admitted.

"How did he get here, Daniel?" Jack asked.

There was another flash and a younger presence appeared in the room. "You don't get it, nephew? Or has my father outlawed deductive reasoning?"

"I'm assuming that with Palpatine controlling the power of the Sith, it makes him much more dangerous."

Batai chuckled and shook his head. "How can you be so dense, Jack?" With that, Batai flashed away, but his laughter echoed for a few more seconds.

"What an ass," Bill observed.

"l certainly prefer the later version," Daniel agreed.

"Everyone prefers the later version. Batai 2.0." O'Neill looked searchingly at Jackson. "What was his point, though, Daniel? Is there something I'm missing? What does Merlin say?"

Daniel sighed. "Jean Luc is not saying much. He and Beverly have sequestered themselves away."

"Why?"

"Starfleet had the Prime Directive for a reason, and Jean Luc followed that directive all his life. Now, in this galaxy, we are going completely opposite. He feels it is wrong."

"How can we sit idly by and watch people self destruct?" Bill asked.

"You're preaching to the choir," Jack said.

"Pardon?"

"It's an Earth expression," Daniel explained. "It means we agree with you."

Bill nodded his understanding. "We still don't know how this Anubis got here?"

"I suspect that we brought him," Daniel told the others.

"How would we have brought him?" Jack was surprised.

"Andy would have known what Anubis had to do in the past and brought him here as well."

"But that's not the same as us bringing him," Jack argued.

"No," Daniel agreed, "but I think it's safe to say he probably came with us."


	4. Chapter 4

_Once more, standard disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek, Star Wars, BSG, Stargate, or Eureka. Just fans having fun writing a story or two..._

 _Please review! We need to know what you think._

 **Chapter 4** _Guinan's…_

Han was, once more, sitting at his customary booth in Guinan's. This time, however, he had done more than simply age himself. He was covered by dark brown hair, and spoke in a language that seemed primarily to be made up of groans, growls, and howls.

A black drone with a red light, similar to a cylon centurian's optical scanner, stopped right beside his table. The air around the drone vibrated with Wookieespeak, and Han answered, frustrated. A moment later, the Wookie disappeared in typical Q fashion, to be replaced with a pre-teen boy.

"How did you recognize me, Martha?"

"Your Grandmother recognized you, Han. Not me. She simply told me you weren't to be served."

The boy stood, already planning his next attempt.

The drone seemed to divine his intention, however. "Wouldn't it be a more productive use of your time to try a different establishment?"

Han shook his head. "That's not the point, Martha. I'm going to win. You can tell Grandma I said that, too."

Martha's voice indicated that, had she possessed a head, she would be shaking it. "Very well." She moved away while Han gave an angry wave of his hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

 _Spacedock…_

Obi-wan watched through the transparent wall as the freighter drifted slowly into the sphere's spaceport. There was an almost imperceptible thud that went through the superstructure as the republic's ship was restrained by docking clamps. Then, a woman, a Tok'ra from what he had heard, placed a crystal against the invisible wall. A moment later, she stepped toward the freighter. Obi-wan could see a faint shimmer, growing outward from the corridor. Glancing around himself in awe, he followed as an invisible gangway was grown to the side of the vessel. When the shimmering stopped, the woman held up her hand, blocking him from proceeding. She tapped her com badge and spoke.

"Republic freighter, this is Anise of Iconia. You are docked, and we have atmospheric seal. You may open your airlock."

There was an audible whoosh as the seal was broken and the air pressure equalized, then a small, greenish creature stepped out onto the nothingness Anise and Obi-wan were standing in.

"Welcome to Iconia Prime, Master Yoda," Anise announced formally.

Obi-wan nodded in deference to the small creature who gazed serenely up at the two.

Many might underestimate this being, but Anise was not one. She recognized the feeling of power emanating from Yoda. She had ascended long before, and while the Q were arguably the embodiment of the continuum, those who were ascended were able to tap into that same power, just to a much lesser extent. She had felt the power surging through the young Jedi standing beside her, however this small creature she had just met was acting as a conduit to the same energy, but at a level she had never before felt in a physical being. He was not on a par with the weakest of the Q, but no ascended could come close.

"For your welcome, many thanks," he said in his oddly phrased language.

Kenobi was looking behind the ancient Jedi, hoping to see a friend. "Where is Master Qui-gon?"

The diminutive master bowed his head, and his ears drooped as he shook his head. "Make it, he did not. Too great, his wounds were."

The younger man turned, and reflexively, Anise turned a moment later and put an arm on his shoulder. "Master Qui-gon was a friend?"

"He was my master. He trained me." He turned back to Yoda. His eyes were red and tear filled, and his voice was filled with grief as he asked, "How many Jedi are left?"

"Two, there are," Yoda said quietly.

"Two?"

"All that is left, you and I."

Obi-wan slumped. His back hit the invisible wall behind him and he slowly slid to the floor, his head shaking in disbelief.

 _Camelot…_

There was a chime from the door. Yoda looked up from where he was sitting, chewing on his gimer stick. He closed his eyes, and if possible, his ears flared out farther from his head. A moment later, he nodded and the door opened.

"Thank you for allowing me to enter," a quiet voice stated, as the owner of the voice stepped into the room.

Yoda opened his eyes and looked up at The First. "Your name. What is it?"

The tall Q gazed down at his host, then gestured to a chair. "May I?"

"Your place, this is. Mine it is not."

"That is no longer true, Yoda. Merlin is the leader of the Iconians, and he has declared that you are to be a citizen of Iconia."

"Appreciated, that is. Yes. But like home, this is not." He gazed up at the Vulcan Q, and asked once more. "What is your name, First?"

"You refer to a name given by my parents. The Q have no need of such labels."

"The clones have no need of labels, but they have them."

"We know each other through the continuum. I know when dialogue is directed at me from anyone else, whether they be Q or not."

"The Jedi know this as well, but we have names, First." He gave a little humph, then reverted to his strange syntax. "Deal with those who know not, we do."

There was no change in the Q's expression, but in his voice, Yoda heard a smile. "I am Spock, son of Sarek."

The Jedi nodded. "Your father. Lives he still?"

"Affirmative."

"Q is he?"

"No, but he is ascended."

"Like us, he is, and a name he has also!"

The Vulcan cocked his head at the diminutive Jedi master. "You are not ascended."

"When I die, become one with the Force, I will."

Spock nodded. "You will ascend."

Yoda nodded, and used the Vulcan's word matter-of-factly. "Affirmative."

"How are you able to 'use the Force' when you are unascended?"

"Use the Force, we do not. Guides us, it does. Sense it, we do."

Spock eyed the alien speculatively, then his eyes alit on the lightsaber hanging from the belt at Yoda's waist. "May I?" he asked.

Under normal circumstances, a Jedi would never allow anyone else to hold his saber, let alone examine it, however, he hefted the saber hilt and held it out, palm up. It lifted into the air, and Spock held out his hand, an eyebrow raising. The saber landed neatly in his palm. "Fascinating," he murmured at his new friend's ability.

He looked at the device, and scanned it completely with his mind, all the way down to the microscopic level. "Intriguing." He touched a control stud on the hilt, and the blade whooshed into being. He touched the stud again, and the blade disappeared. "An elegant weapon," Spock said approvingly. He held out the hilt, and it elevated. Yoda smiled and held up his hand. Spock directed the weapon to float back to its owner. "I should like to see how it is used."

"Show you, I can, with drones."

"We have several people here who would welcome the chance to test their abilities against yours. No harm would come to either of the participants in such a challenge, of course."

Yoda considered. "Who would fight?"

"Merlin is a capable swordsman. He is second only to his friend, Worf, with a bat'leth. Worf would probably be willing as well."

"I know not a bat'leth, Spock."

Spock held out his arm, and a curved blade of the Klingon appeared, nestled in the crook.

Yoda's eyes grew wide as he looked at the blade. "Dangerous it appears."

"Agreed."

 _Death Valley…_

Inside the sphere, much had been done to mimic certain areas on different home planets of the Iconians. Death Valley, originally in southern California, on Earth, was one such place.

Like all of the replicated landmarks, Death Valley, in its Iconian version, was supersized. Instead of three thousand square miles, it was ten times that size. As well, its elevation was ten times lower than the original at over two thousand feet below sea level. At its lowest point, the designers of internal terrain had taken advantage of the thin ground layer and designed a door to the outside.

About two hundred kilometers from the door, something appeared. It was a little more than a meter in height, and metallic. It looked rather like an astromech droid crossed with a small tank. It lifted off the ground a few meters and turned around, surveying the area, then lowered itself back down. A moment later there was no motion at all. Just the thing, sitting in the sand. It showed no inclination to move again, even when the wind picked up, and a nearby dune started donating sand to the process of covering it. Within a few hours, there was no trace of the thing except a small sand dune. In a few more hours, the nearby dune had migrated to its position, covering the thing with several feet of sand.

Now, anyone walking through Death Valley would never know it was there.

 _Chronos…_

"Impressive," Worf said as he bent over his workbench. Standing beside him, on top of a large crate was the Jedi Master, Yoda.

They had used a replicator to make a copy of Yoda's lightsaber, the pieces of which, were now strewn across the workbench.

The Klingon considered, then replicated some of the components. He then replicated his bat'leth. Yoda's eyes grew wide as he deftly began to combine the two.

 _Sometime later, in Camelot…_

Worf stood in the center of the arena, toe to toe with the tiny Jedi. They had worked together, training, and were now ready to give an exhibition of their skills. They had learned much from each other and their sparring matches had become legendary. Watching from the stands were several friends, and they had no misgivings about the difference in size between the two competitors. Riker, Obi-wan, and Qui Gon, who had become one with the force, were seated together. A short distance away, Merlin and Che'Ryl watched with their children.

Yoda drew his saber and activated it in one motion. From his back, Worf drew his own weapon. It was an exquisitely crafted bat'leth. Merlin nodded in approval. Worf had obviously put much time into forging this sword.

The Klingon made a peculiar motion, and along each cutting edge, an orange glow appeared. Both combatants assumed their pre-fight stances, then, in a blur of motion, Worf spun, his _light'leth_ coming down and out in a motion designed to remove the head of an opponent the size of Yoda.

The Jedi, with seemingly no effort, shot high into the air, over the humming weapon, his own blade defining an arc toward Worf's neck.

There was no way the Klingon could parry the blow, so he rolled to his right. He swung his sword around and, in what Merlin knew was an almost impossible move, placed it precisely where Yoda should have been - only, the Jedi wasn't there! Somehow, like a cat, he had changed his position in midair, and was swinging his sabre with deadly accuracy at Worf's head from behind.

The Klingon knew what was coming, and he used the weight and momentum of his blade to carry him around for the parry.

For some minutes, the fight progressed, until Yoda performed an incredibly acrobatic somersault and spin, his blade fully extended.

"Master Jedi Yoda is the winner," came the voice of Sarah as the gruesome spectacle of Worf's body, cleaved in two from just over the left hip to the right ear faded from view. The unharmed Worf, who had been protected by holodeck safety protocols, appeared and strode up to the diminutive Jedi.

"You are a formidable opponent, Yoda," the Klingon said gravely.

Yoda inclined his head and spoke. "Formidable opponent are you as well." Then, he stood to his full height and gave a Klingon salute to Worf.

As the arena faded, the two were left alone in the program. Worf looked at the Jedi with a considerable amount of respect. "I would be honored, Sir, if you would teach me."

"Become a Jedi, you wish?"

"I have seen many things in my life, Sir. Kahless returning, a multiverse worth of ships converging. Several of my friends are Q. I have watched you fight, and it is undeniable that your methods work."

"Old you are. Set in your ways."

"I believe that it is to one's advantage to embrace a diversity of fighting styles."

"Blend my methods with your own, you would?"

Here, Worf shook his head. "Most often, tactics work best when they are combined only with the styles they are based in."

"Hmm. Sometimes, thrown off balance your opponent will be when you blend several disciplines."

"Such are the times you are off balance yourself," the Klingon countered.

Yoda eyed him speculatively. Finally, "Teach you, I will, on one condition."

Worf cocked his head but said nothing.

"If you see a place where one of your tactics might work to your advantage, inform me." He reverted to his strange style of speech. "Talk about it we will, hmm?"

"We have an agreement, Master Yoda." He reached out and the two shook hands in the human fashion.

 _The continuum…_

"This is ridiculous!"

The cry came from the middle of the courtroom, but no one claimed to make it.

"Why?" Worf demanded of his unknown detractor. He stood to defend his honor as a Jedi and a Klingon. Still, no one would claim having made the outburst.

"I believe," Merlin said, a slight smile playing across his lips, "that you being trained by someone of Yoda's… stature… offends this person's sensibilities."

"Indeed," Teal'c said from beside Merlin. "However, I believe were they to face him in battle, their sensibilities would alter."

"An apt pupil, Mr. Worf was. Like him, I wish all my students had been."

Worf saluted and allowed himself a slight smile.

As there was no more from the heckler, the attention of the court went back to the past.

 _In the past, nine years later…_

Han flashed into being in a dark doorway. He was on Corellia, enjoying being away from his parents. To be fair, his mom was okay, but his dad… Grandma said they were just alike, but personally, he didn't see it.

He started down a street. It was very dark in this part of the city, and there were dregs of humanity that watched him pass. Several 'ladies of the evening' called out to him, but he ignored them.

He reached a tavern and listened for a moment at the door. The smells coming from within were gut wrenching, but he grinned to himself and entered. He spied an empty booth near the back of the room and sat down. A moment later a man walked over with a sneer on his face.

"What are you wearing?" he asked Han.

The young Iconian eyed the man. He was very distasteful in appearance. In fact, it appeared that an accident had befallen him, leaving half of his face with an artificial replacement.

"Clothes," he finally answered. "Do you have a problem with them?"

The man laughed, and Han decided that his voice sounded as artificial as his face looked. "You don't belong here, boy."

Han had had enough. He stood up, and drew himself up to ten feet tall. "And what do you propose to do about it?" he asked.

A man walked up to the two, and put a hand on the shoulder of Hans adversary. "I suggest you back down, Gearth. It doesn't look like you're gonna win." He held out a hand to Han. "I'm Lando Calrissian. And you are?"

Han allowed himself to slowly shrink to his normal size. "I'm Han. Han Solo." He shook hands with Lando, then looked at Gearth. "What's his problem?"

Lando laughed. "He was born with a bad attitude. Don't worry about it." He gestured to the booth and the three sat down, Gearth grudgingly. "That's quite a trick you do with your height, Han. I could use you."

Han allowed his mind to touch the thoughts of the bar's inhabitants and made minute adjustments in them. In a few hours, they'd never remember his ten feet tall stature.

"Use me, how?"

"I have a small freighter, and there are times my cargo is… shall we say, not entirely legitimate?"

 _In the Millennium Falcon…_

Han faced Lando over the dejarik table. They had been playing for some time, and their wagers had become large. In the pot was even Lando's ship, the Millennium Falcon.

Han was tempted to tip the scales in his favor, but he held back. He watched, a smile on his lips, as Lando manipulated his controls. A moment later, Han had lost the game. He was shocked! He was certain he would win, but that's not the way things happened. He reached across the table to congratulate his friend, and everything froze.

"Naughty, naughty."

He spun and saw Batai. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you don't cheat, little man."

He was tempted to throw some energy at his great uncle, but decided against it. "Don't call me that."

"Don't cheat."

"I didn't!"

"No, but you were tempted to. I got your attention."

He was furious. "Wait a minute. I should have won!"

"Yeah, but you don't want this hunk of junk. It's got a faulty hyperdrive motivator." he looked around at the dingy interior. "You want a decent ship, just make one."

As Batai disappeared, Han said, "That would be cheating."

Lando glared at Han. "You think I was cheating?"

"Of course not," Han was furious at Batai for flashing out and leaving him in this predicament, but he was determined to not use his powers.

Gearth stood up menacingly. "You don't accuse Lando of cheating."

Han stood and placed himself squarely in front of the cyborg. "I didn't."

Somehow, Gearth knew there was a reason to be disconcerted, but he dared not back down. "It sounded like it to me. You shouldn't even be on this ship."

"And what do you propose to do about my presence?" Han asked wearily.

The movement was quick but Solo saw every facet of it as if it was in slow motion. Gearth drew a blaster and leveled it at him in one fluid motion. Han knew that the cyborg had every intention of pulling the trigger, but it never happened. Once more, everything froze.

"Oh come on!" he shouted at the still air.

A very attractive blonde woman appeared beside him. "Would you rather I let him blast you?"

"It's not like it could hurt me."

"My reprobate brother gets his jollies causing problems like this. The least I can do is help you out."

"It can't hurt me, Grandma!"

She turned red. "I am way to young to be a grandma!"

It was true that Meribor looked barely his own age. "Appearing young and being young are too entirely different things."

"I'm only twenty-five!"

He knew that she was about ten years shy in that statement, but decided not to argue. "The fact remains, there's no reason to interfere. They can't hurt me."

"You're my grandson. I've a right to be overprotective."

He was completely flabbergasted. "You just pointed out that you're too young to be a grandma. Now you're saying I'm your grandson. Which is it?"

She gave an impish smile. "I haven't decided yet."

He sighed, exasperated. "Would it bother you to know that even when you're Janet Fraser, you _still_ infuriate me?"

"Actually, I think that makes me proud."

He shook his head. "I figured as much."

Suddenly, Meribor turned serious. "You should come with me, Han."

"They can't hurt me!" He protested again.

"They don't want you here, Han. Why stay?"

"Because I can."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's a real good reason."

"Can you think of a better one?"

"Personally, I like going where I'm needed."

He shook his head and chuckled. "That presupposes that someone _does_ need you, Grandma."

She sighed and said, "It's such a shame that you can't see your own life with your powers. People definitely need you, Han."

He stood angrily and stalked across the lounge. "Well I don't see it, and I'm not changing how I do things on someone else's word."

She nodded. "I understand, but I was hoping you'd see things differently."

He shrugged and stated, "I call 'em as I see 'em."

She looked at him sadly for a moment, then waved her hand. With a flash, she was gone.

"How'd you get over there?!" demanded Gearth.

In a moment, Han's blaster was in his hand. "I move quickly," he said, waving the tip to indicate Gearth should sit.

The cyborg sat down, muttering about the impossibility of Han being across the room from where he had been a moment before.

With a grin, Han pointed out, "It may be impossible, but you're sitting down, and if you look, I've disarmed you. Now let's start this again. I didn't say Lando was cheating..."

 _Coruscant…_

Darth Vader stepped into what had once been the Jedi Council chamber. Now, in the ultimate insult to the order, it had been converted to a throne room for the ruling Sith. The young apprentice stopped a respectful distance from his master's chair and knelt on the floor, head bowed.

Palpatine was fully aware of Vader's entrance, but he was busy looking out over the city he now ruled. With the destruction of the Jedi order, the senate had been an easy and logical next step. The clone army was under his complete control, so there was little to keep him from assuming absolute authority.

After a full fifteen minutes of making Vader wait, he slowly turned his chair and faced the young man. "Well done, my young apprentice," he said. "Rise and give me a report."

Vader carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stood. He now wore a black hooded cloak and had removed the hood from over his head when he entered the room. One did _not_ enter the audience chamber of the Emperor with a covered head.

"I have met with limited success, my master," he told Palpatine. He had destroyed every Jedi except Obi-wan and Yoda, but the way he worded this news was crucial. "I believe I know where the last of the Jedi are, however. I was going there to destroy them when you recalled me."

The Emperor considered. "Obi-wan should be no serious problem, but Yoda will be another story."

"Obi-Wan betrayed me. He acted as my friend, then he killed Padme. He will die."

"Admirable, my young friend," Palpatine said approvingly. "And Yoda?"

"He ordered her death. I will avenge her."

"Yes," Palpatine said, standing. He inhaled deeply, as if savoring the aroma of a fragrant meal. "I can feel your anger. Let it give you strength. Derive sustenance from it." He gestured toward the door. "Go. Do what you must. Destroy the last of the Jedi."

 _Intergalactic Space…_

Vader stared at the screen in front of him. He was piloting a Federation runabout he had borrowed. Borrowed was, of course, a euphemism. He had watched and waited until one of little ships appeared from hyperspace. When it landed, Vader attacked. He easily dispatched the pilot and accessed the logs. Once he discovered the mission, he followed the parameters to the letter, then headed back to Iconia Prime.

Now, he let Sarah take over the navigation, and he watched. The sphere quickly grew in size, until it filled his screen. It was a flat black field, with no discernable details. He could really only see it because of the light it blocked from distant galaxies. He debated turning on the exterior floodlights to see some detail, but he didn't know the habits of the man who was supposed to be piloting the small vessel. Instead, he switched his scanners to infrared. There was no sign from the sphere that way, either. In fact, all passive scanners failed to pick it up. Except for gravitational sensors. They registered what EM sensors couldn't.

Vader sat back and waited. He knew from his childhood that the tractors would take nearly forty-five minutes to bring him in and secure him. He had an idea, however.

Once he was inside the space doors, he knew that shields would no longer be a problem. He took the time to set up a relay program he would send to the gateway machinery. It was designed as a macro which would relay him, through a series of thirty-eight gateways. Once through them, he would plug an isolinear chip into the gateway controls at his location and step through an astounding two hundred forty-seven gates. A third series would be over two thousand gateways.

The idea was that the Iconians didn't actively track movement through the gateways. The system routinely used as many as eight hundred gates for transmission, and a longer distance jump through the sphere could easily use as many as eighteen to twenty-one hundred. As a result, if they wanted to figure out where he had gone, they would have to do it manually.

He waited philosophically while the runabout was drawn farther into the space dock, then he activated the gate controls, stepped through, and was gone.

Twenty minutes later, the doors of the runabout opened and the dockmaster entered. Almost immediately, she contacted the medical complex in Eureka.

 _Jack O'Neill's office…_

Jack was bored. Sitting in intergalactic space, there was very little to do. The sphere was, essentially, a closed system. Granted, the population numbered in the high billions, but with the available landmass, each individual could personally own around six million square miles of land. If one got angry in Iconia Prime, it was easy to be alone to cool off.

Thus, head of homeworld security was not a time consuming job.

He was getting ready to snap a paper football across the room, through a vertically mounted basketball hoop, ricochet off the opposite wall and into a garbage can, when Zoe Carter entered. He sat up guiltily.

She saw what he was doing and said, "Don't let me stop you. I wanna see you make the shot."

He didn't take his eyes off her as he snapped the football into the air. It hit the wall about a foot in front of the hoop, went through the hoop, hit the wall behind, and dropped neatly into the garbage can.

"That's pretty cool, Uncle Jack."

He shook his head. "There's no challenge."

"Well, you're a Q. I wouldn't expect there to be."

"Being a Q has nothing to do with it. I've been bored too long."

She sat down opposite him. "How come you're bored?"

He gave her a look, then asked, "Do you have any idea how little there is to do in this office? Day after day, just sit here. Me and the ole' paper football." He grabbed another piece of notebook paper, deftly folded it, and flicked it. It bounced, seemingly randomly, off a couple of walls, hit the edge of an end table seated beside the garbage can, and slowly teetered into the trash. Zoe glanced into the garbage can and saw that it was at least three quarters full of paper footballs.

"I understand. There's very little to do at the medical complex either. The Nox Virus made my job almost non-existent. It's no wonder Allison took a job in Starfleet."

"You can't do that now, either." Jack observed.

"It's a pain that we can't be in Starfleet."

"You have to understand how military discipline works."

Zoe eyed him like he was an idiot. "Ya know, you do that as well as my dad does."

"What's that?"

"Act like you're a moron." He started to protest and she went on, "I know it's an act, Uncle Jack. You would never have gotten as far in life if you were as dumb as you pretended."

He glared at her, then finally said, "I like catching people off guard."

She nodded knowingly, then offered, "I've got a case I'd like you to look at."

He stopped folding another football and looked up. "You're a Q. Why do you need my help?"

"Because I want to not be bored."

"That's one of the great things about being a Q. You just snap your fingers and you know what you need to know."

"Yeah. And then I get to be bored again." She said it somewhat more testily than she meant.

He nodded knowingly, then asked, "What's this case?"

"No biggie. A runabout docked a couple of days ago. No one came out, and when the dockmaster opened the door from the outside, the pilot was slumped in his chair, dead."

"Heart attack? Stroke?"

"An Iconian? Come on, Uncle Jack. I know you're not dumb, remember?"

"I know that sometimes protein chains aren't stable and they can break down. It's not unknown for someone to suddenly lose the effectiveness of the virus."

"Right, but that wasn't the case here. Add to that, he had been dead for several days."

He mulled it over for a few moments then asked, "How sensitive is this?"

"I'm pretty sure it's going to turn out that he died in route, and that will be the end of it."

"How sure?"

"Ninety-nine point nine percent."

He nodded, then said, "If you have any reason to think differently, we need to do this the quick way."

"I know, Uncle Jack."

He thought about it, then said with a grin, "Ok. Let's get detecting."

She stood, smiled and gave a nod. As she did so, a deerstalker hat appeared on her head in a flash of light. He shook his head, but stood up. "Ok Holmes, let's go see the body."

 _Easter Island…_

Long ago, it had been decided that many of the wonders of the Iconian homeworlds would be preserved in the sphere. Hence, cities, landmarks, even mountains were duplicated. And, Islands.

Vader looked up at the moai beside him. It was a curiosity, but he did not find it worth his time. He was here, not because he had any interest in the statues of Easter Island, but because almost no one bothered to come here. He knew he could safely stay on the island while people investigated the death of Lieutenant Commander Charles Jenkins, and there was very little chance he would be discovered.

He knew there were other places just as remote in the sphere that he could safely retreat to, but what was unique about Easter Island was that it was in the middle of the largest ocean of Iconia Prime, and it had a gateway.

He walked back to a rock and sat down to wait.

 _In the continuum…_

Melia turned to O'Neill. "A dead body? You didn't see anything unusual about that?"

"Look," he replied angrily, "ever since you arrived in our time, you seem to have forgotten that not all of our people are ascended. Some of us are mortal, and every so often, the Nox virus fails them. It's not infallible. I didn't suspect what was happening at that time."

"I assure you, O'Neill, I have _not_ forgotten that some of our people are mortal. Even ascended people can die."

"In theory," said Thor mildly, "so can the Q."

"No one is immortal," agreed The First.

"But the Q are close," qualified a white haired man with a scar on his face from somewhere in the courtroom.

"Yes, Doctor Soran, they are, but then so are the Nox, and those who are Ascended."

Soran looked at the speaker, an expression of disgust on his face. "Yes, Lya. That is true, but the Q do not let anyone forget their powers."

"Interesting, as you are Q yourself."

"I do not need reminded that I share any characteristics with those self assured, sanctimonious prigs."

"Your feud with Merlin has no place in this courtroom," Teal'c advised.

Soran stood, shaking his head. "My feud is not only with Merlin. It is with the Q in general!"

"Really?" This from a dark haired woman seated not far from him. She stood. "And what have I done to cause a feud with you, Soran? I happen to agree with you!"

He turned to her displaying the same superiority he so despised in the other Q. "Obviously, Miss Cain, there are exceptions to every rule, but if _you_ agree with me, perhaps I need to rethink my own stance."

Helena Cain, whose anger was never far from the surface, stood fuming.

Soran's expression became one of pity. "You don't have the intellect to combat me, little girl."

Those near Helena started edging away, as power coalesced in her hands. A moment later, it was leaping from her hands, and screaming toward him like a missile.

Soran sidestepped easily, and fired off a volley at her. She flashed away just before the bolt hit her, and the ascended man seated just behind her screamed as the shot tore his body molecule from molecule.

In a moment, Q and ascended alike, had squared off. A bolt of power hit Deanna Troi, and she screamed as her body was ripped apart.

William Riker watched as the woman he loved was killed. He turned toward Helena Cain, who had fired the first blast, and took careful aim.

"No!" It was Samantha O'Neill. She jumped in between her daughter and Riker, taking the blast that would have killed her daughter, directly in the chest. She was thrown back, into Helena, but the energy was already dissipating.

Jack O'Neill saw what happened to his wife and fired a shot toward Riker.

The continuum was now at war.


	5. Chapter 5

_standard disclaimer: we don't own the franchises contained herein._ _Please review!_

Chapter 5

 _Coruscant…_

Above the planet, an anomaly was forming. Weapons powerful enough to harm a Q had effects elsewhere as well, and those effects tended to follow those who were part of the continuum.

The Millennium Falcon with Han Solo on board, was approaching the planet. Lando had to do some fancy flying to avoid the opening rift, but he managed. A moment later there was a rare sound in the cockpit.

"What is that?" Gearth sounded scared.

Over a hundred mothership sized circular craft had come through the anomaly as well as thousands of smaller ships following the same design.

They hung in space for a few moments, as if unsure what to do, then on every communication system, a harsh, guttural voice reverberated, "Exterminate!" Then, there was a multitude of voices, each the same, but a different pitch. All of them chorusing the same word, "Exterminate!"

 _The continuum…_

Jack and Samantha O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson stood on a windswept plain. They were facing each other, Teal'c beside Daniel, and Jack beside Samantha. Kneeling on the ground between them was Helena Cain.

Samantha was still alive, simply because her power was greater than Riker's.

Teal'c's voice was grave. "I want you to understand, O'Neill, under any other circumstances, I would avenge the death of my sister. The only thing keeping Helena Cain alive is my respect for her parents."

"Teal'c," Samantha reasoned, "Helena didn't fire the blast that killed Deanna."

"The Q that did that is already dead," Teal'c said, "but Helena started the fight that resulted in Deanna's death."

"Everyone was itching for a fight," Jack argued.

Sam turned to Daniel for reason. "She didn't start the hostilities."

"Helena's anger has always been a liability, Sam. This time, it got people killed. For crying out loud, she started a war in the continuum!"

"I understand Daniel, but you can't honestly expect me to condone her execution!"

Jackson shook his head. "Teal'c and I are the only ones, other than Riker, who can carry out any revenge against Helena. We will not kill her."

"Although," Teal'c said ominously, "she may wish that we had."

With that, Daniel, Teal'c, and Helena disappeared, leaving Jack and Sam standing on the plain. Sam broke down in tears, and Jack gathered her into his arms. He had tears in his eyes too.

 _Millennium Falcon..._

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han Solo said, his voice barely understandable above the incessant chorus of 'Exterminate!' coming from the cockpit speakers.

"I'll see if I can get us out of here," Lando shouted as he pulled the Falcon into a sharp turn, heading back the way they had come.

They watched as thousands of armored vehicles poured out of the motherships. Each one was probably about a meter and a half high, and less than that across. These were equipped with some kind of weapon, and they watched with disbelief as one fired a shot at a freighter nearly twice the size of the Falcon.

The freighter erupted into a ball of fire, and frighteningly, Han thought he saw the outline of the pilot's skeleton before it disappeared along with the rest of the ship.

"That ship had deflectors!" Lando's voice was shaking as he punched the speed of the Falcon up as high as he could. "What are those things armed with?"

The rift was ahead of them now, and more of the craft were coming through. It was as if a second, third, and fourth wave were arriving all at once.

They watched as one of the little spaceborne tanks appeared to line up its weapon on the Falcon.

"Hang on!" shouted Lando. He ducked down, presumably to shield himself from the blast.

Han held up a hand and made a motion as if to push the tank away. The effect was as if an explosion had gone off right in front of it. It flew away, end over end. At the same time, Han held his other hand over the navigation computer. Lights flashed on it, and it beeped as it accepted the program he fed into it. A moment later, the Falcon jumped into hyperspace.

"What the…." Lando began. "Get us out of hyperspace now! We haven't programmed a jump properly!"

"It's okay!" Han interrupted. "I programmed the computer."

"When?" Gearth was suspicious, but he realized that there was something strange about Solo. He decided to hold off on judgement until he heard more.

"When I was getting rid of that tank thing."

"Wha…."

"Look, Lando, just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"Trust you? Sure, Han. Why not?" His voice was sarcastic, but he figured, what did he have to lose? He leaned back in his chair and watched stars streak by. After awhile he saw something that he had never expected to see. The stars streaking by the windows thinned, and eventually they disappeared altogether. "We're leaving the galaxy," he stated very quietly.

Still, the Falcon flew on.

 _The continuum…_

Pandemonium reigned in the courtroom. Several potshots had been taken at the triumvirate, but they simply sat, staring at the chaos around them.

A number of ascended beings had been killed. So far, only one of the Q had met their demise, but Merlin knew it was only a matter of time before more were killed.

Yoda and Mace Windu were still seated. Bolts of fire were flying all around them, and they watched, their faces extremely sad, as people who should have been well beyond this madness, tried to kill each other.

Windu recoiled in horror, as a man with long white hair and greenish skin grabbed a human by the chest, causing the human to age incredibly fast, until dead.

Yoda sat, watching all around him impassively. Suddenly, with a flurry of movement, the little Jedi drew his saber, deflected a bolt of blue fire, and hung the weapon back at his side. "Hmm!" he said indignantly, then stood. "Leave here, we should."

Across the room, they saw Luke Skywalker fighting with incredible skill and efficiency alongside the woman Melia. As with Yoda, his lightsaber was a physical manifestation of infinitely more lethal weapons than a mere human could ever have wielded. They saw the saber intersect with a Q's neck. The Q fell back, stunned. Then, he shook his head, as if to clear it. The movement was a mistake, however, as there was no longer any flesh or bone to hold the head in place, and it fell to the floor beside the body it was once connected to. Then, both parts of the body seemed to catch fire and were quickly consumed.

Several people in the vicinity stopped and stared as they realized that the ascended were able to use weapons deadly to the Q. Luke, however, had not stopped. As soon as his blade severed the Q's head, he turned to confront another.

 _Iconia prime…_

"Excuse me, Merlin," Sarah said.

"Yes?" The wizard asked, not looking up from his desk. He and Daniel Jackson were studying some Mon Calamari artifacts, and his response was given absently at best.

"I am detecting a Corellian freighter approaching my outer defense perimeter."

"Thank you, Sarah," Merlin said, turning the artifact over in his hands. A moment later, he stopped and looked at Jackson.

"How did it get here?" Daniel asked, gazing intently at the former Starfleet Admiral.

Merlin nodded. "Assuming you're referring to the freighter, that is a very good question." He gingerly set down the artifact, then straightened up. "Sarah? How has it travelled so far?"

"I thought you would be interested. I have no way of knowing how it got here, other than it is travelling at a speed close to one of our own Auroras. I have never heard of a Corellian freighter moving so fast."

Merlin and Jackson looked at each other. "What's going on?" Jackson asked.

Merlin started to reply, but Sarah cut him off. "Now I'm picking up another ship. It is a configuration that I've never seen before. It would, however, match many old Earth descriptions of a flying saucer."

Sarah projected a hologram for the two Q. She was right. The pursuing ship did indeed appear to be a flying saucer. Something nagged at Merlin's mind. A story he had once heard about craft such as this. Finally, he had it.

"Sarah, I would like you to bring Doctor and Mrs. Smith here."

A moment later, there was a shimmer in the air and the couple arrived. He was wearing his traditional blue suit and red shoes, but he was holding a cricket bat.

As soon as he realized where he was, he set the bat down and looked around. "Hullo, Merlin. Doctor Jackson. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jackson had wondered where Merlin was going with this, but then he remembered the stories Smith and Rose had told at a dinner party one night. The description of a certain ship had been vivid, and those present could almost see it. "Although I've never actually seen one, that ship looks familiar."

Smith looked at the hologram and his smile faded.

"Is that…?" Rose began. She knew exactly what it was.

"This is bad," Smith said, more to himself than anyone else. Then, he whirled and stared at Merlin, but he addressed Sarah. "Sarah, please dial the old earth British phone number, 07700 900461."

She didn't reply, but very quickly, Jackson heard the sound of a phone ringing. A moment later, there was a click and a voice. " _Hullo?_ "

Smith looked at Rose and grinned. "Hello there! Doctor John Smith calling. Which of me have I contacted?"

Rose saw a confused look on Merlin's face. "It's a long story," she explained.

" _Hullo Doctor. It's me, the Doctor. What can I do for you?_ "

This explained nothing as far as Merlin was concerned, but Smith seemed satisfied.

"Wonderful! Do you think you could pop in at this address?"

There was a moment's pause, then, " _Your address is a bit outside the normal reach of the Tardis._ "

"That is true, but you've been in the area before."

In answer, there was a wheezing and groaning which seemed to come from the air around them, and an ancient blue police call box faded into view in one corner of the office.

"He's usually not so precise," Smith said to Rose as he walked to the door. It opened and a mountain of curly blonde hair poked out. The woman saw Smith, and glanced back inside. "Bullseye!"

The woman stepped out, followed by a man in a brown suit, white shirt, and bow tie. Curiously, he was wearing a red fez.

"River!" Smith said, embracing the curly haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

River's mouth formed into an enigmatic smile, and she said, "Spoilers."

"It's okay, River," the man with the fez said. "You can tell him. He's not me."

"Yes, I am," said Smith. "Well, no. I'm not. Well… Sort of."

By this time, however, River saw the hologram. "Doctor!" she called.

Smith and the Doctor had started speaking animatedly, but now, at her shout, they turned to look at what had caused River to go white.

"Yes," said Smith quietly as he saw the hologram again. "That's why I called."

The Doctor looked around and asked no one in particular, "Why are there Daleks in this universe?"

Then, he spun on Merlin and said, "You and I have met before, and I know what you are capable of. If the Daleks are now in your universe, the best thing you can do is banish them with your powers."

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but Sarah interrupted. "I am picking up a signal from the freighter, now."

"On screen," Merlin said, crisply.

Another hologram appeared. In it, Han Solo was seated beside a dark skinned man with a mustache. Han was forcing a smile. "Hey Grandpa!" he called on seeing Merlin.

The darker man glanced over beside Han, and apparently saw Merlin. "Where's that hologram coming from?" he asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it, Lando. Just fly!"

From behind Han and Lando, another voice called, "They're entering weapon's range!"

Han looked back at Merlin with the forced smile as the freighter bucked from a near miss. "Hey, Grandpa," he repeated. "We've got a bit of a problem."

"We see them," Merlin said, nodding. "Doctor Smith says they're Daleks."

"I kinda figured from the stories he used to tell. 'Exterminate!' and all, ya know."

"Flash your ship into the sphere," Jackson said.

"Sorry, Daniel. There's something blocking me from doing that. I've tried."

Merlin's eyes widened as he took in what his great-grandson was saying. "Something is interfering with your powers?"

Han was helping Lando wrestle with the controls, and he spared just a nanosecond to glance at the hologram. "Seems like!"

The freighter bucked again, very violently. The unseen person shouted, "That was a direct hit. Somehow our deflectors held, but I don't know why."

Jack and Sam took that moment to flash into the office. Sarah had informed them that they might want to put in an appearance. They took in the situation in an instant.

"I'm augmenting them, Gearth," Han called over his shoulder as he manipulated two dozen controls at once. He didn't look away from the controls, but Merlin knew his next statement was directed at him. "It's taking everything I've got to maintain our shields."

The Wizard glanced at Jackson, who nodded. "Sarah, target the Dalek vessel, and fire."

They watched as a phaser lance flashed into the hologram. The sight almost made them sick, as a grid became visible which easily deflected the blast. It was the same type of grid employed by the Q as deflectors.

 _On board the Millennium Falcon…_

Another direct hit had Han concerned. As if to confirm what he already knew, Gearth called out, "Deflector power is down to five percent."

He knew there was nothing more he could do with the deflectors, and he had seen the Dalek shields. How they were using a continuum grid, was beyond him. They weren't Q, he was certain, but with the technology Smith had spoken of, he figured they might be able to access the power from the Continuum. Of course at the moment, that knowledge didn't help him a bit.

He felt Lando watching him, and turned. "We're not gonna make it, are we?"

Solo shook his head. "I don't see how we can."

A moment later, Gearth called out, his voice astonished, "A ship just placed itself directly between us and the Daleks."

Han jerked his head around to where he could see the screen. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Gentlemen, we've just been saved by my great grandpa's great grandpa."

A hologram appeared to Han's right, beside the one of Merlin. "OK, Han. I'll hold these things off while you get into the sphere." As The Commander spoke, a shower of sparks erupted from the engineering console, and Han heard the unmistakable sound of Geordie LaForge cursing in Gaelic. The Commander winced as Scotty's voice could be heard, calling into question the lineage of the Daleks and comparing them, rather colorfully, to a Goa'uld system Lord.

 _Coruscant…_

Emperor Palpatine watched as the strange craft flew across the surface of his capital. They were raining death down on the people in the streets of the city. The people on the street meant little to Palpatine, however. To be sure, they were his subjects, and without them, his power meant nothing, but he saw little difference from one to another. These invaders were slaughtering them wholesale, however, and that was something he couldn't abide. He wasn't sure what to do when he sensed someone else in the room. He turned and Daniel Jackson was present. The Q walked to the window and looked out at the carnage.

"Quite a mess, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"What are they?"

"My understanding is that they are called Daleks."

Palpatine nodded, then asked, "What do they want?"

"You had to have heard their transmission." At the Sith's nod, Daniel went on. "They want to exterminate all that is not Dalek."

"Stop them!"

"What do you care?"

"Without subjects, I have nothing!"

Jackson, turned so he was facing Palpatine directly. "Well here's something for you to chew on, Anubis. Something is preventing the Q from stopping them outright."

The Sith looked for signs of deception, but he could see none in Jackson. "What will you do?" he finally asked.

Daniel looked surprised. "Why should l tell you?"

Instead of answering directly, the Emperor asked, "Why did you come here? Was it to gloat?"

The Q shook his head. "No. Unlike you, I care for those people down there."

"Yet you do nothing to help."

"You're wrong, Anubis. I'm getting angry at the Daleks. lf I can't save those people then I will allow their deaths to fuel me. For each person killed here today, I will be that much more angry, and my power will be that much greater."

"As you said, however, you can't stop them."

"We will figure out why, at some point, Anubis, and when we do, may God have mercy on the Dalek's souls. I won't.

 _The Millennium Falcon…_

Han and Lando watched as _Enterprise A_ absorbed the energy being thrown from the Dalek vessel.

"Han," The Commander said, "I'm really not sure how long we can hold their firepower back. Get that ship into the Sphere, now."

Lando needed no further urging. "I'm not sure how we knock on the door here, but if you handle that, Han, I'll get us through it." A moment later, they felt a powerful tractor beam catch them. Quickly, Han reached up and killed the engines. Lando's mouth was a thin line, but he said nothing. Being caught in a tractor beam and drawn into the sphere was not his idea of a good time, but it was infinitely preferable to being blasted into dust by the Daleks.

His eyes widened as they began moving through the spacedock inside the massive wall of the sphere. He saw a variety of different vessels, unlike anything he'd ever seen. Some just screamed power, but the most incredible was what appeared to be a city sitting on an engine platform.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a city ship being built," Han replied. "I'm not sure what it will eventually be called."

The _Falcon_ was drawn toward one wall where there was a massive door. It opened and they were drawn into a miles long corridor. In a moment, the door closed behind them, and the corridor was completely black. Lando flipped a switch, and the ship's external illumination came on. It didn't make much difference, however. The corridor was made out of some dark metal that was almost nonreflective.

They could make out the end of the corridor ahead, and as they approached it, the surrounding walls began to get brighter. They realized that a door was opening ahead. They reached the end and turned, nose down. Then, they began forward motion again. The doors shut behind them, and they stopped. Han flipped the switch that extended the landing struts. They felt a barely perceptible thud as they landed, then a smooth release of pressure as the tractor was shut down.

"We're here," Han said.

Lando didn't hear, however. His eyes were glued to the front. Han smirked as he looked out the front windows.

Ahead was what appeared to be the mouth of a cave, and outside they could see a valley with green fields and, far below, trees and buildings. Han lowered the gangplank, and led the other two outside the ship. They approached the mouth of the cave in a daze, stopping only when they couldn't go any further without making their way down a trail which led off to their left.

In the valley was what appeared to be a nineteenth century Bavarian village. There was smoke coming from chimneys, and they could smell good cooking.

"Something smells delicious!" Gearth said. The trip from Coruscant had taken some time, and none of them had eaten anything while in route. He was hungry!

Han smiled and motioned for them to follow, and he started down the path. It meandered back and forth down the slope, in switchbacks.

Han, Lando, and Gearth made their way through the streets of the town. There were a few people, going about their business. Lando and Gearth felt a bit self conscious, but Han glanced around curiously. "I haven't been here before," he commented. He turned his face slightly upward. "Sarah?"

" _Yes, Han?_ " a female voice said from all around them.

"What town is this?"

" _This is the town of Kimberley, on the southern continent of Isla Sorna._ "

"Ah. I didn't think I'd been here before. I've been to Isla Nublar, but not Isla Sorna."

" _That is the case with many residents of Iconia Prime._ "

"Who is that?" Lando finally asked.

" _I am Sarah. I am the intelligence that controls the sphere._ "

 _The Continuum…_

Riker watched as the Q fell, severed head rolling away from the prone body. He knew the Q, inasmuch as they all knew each other, but the particular Q wasn't a great friend. Another one, however, turned on Skywalker, throwing fireball after fireball at him. Riker decided to up the ante in favor of the Jedi Master, and a tornado suddenly descended from the ceiling. It quickly engulfed the attacking Q, and disappeared. There was no sign of the Q.

For his part, Luke didn't take the time to express gratitude to Riker. Instead, he turned slightly, deflecting the fireball from another Q. It stopped in midair and slowly started tracing an arc around the room. It rose above everyone's head and continued picking up speed. Luke turned away and deflected several bolts with his saber, then he glanced up at the ball. Almost immediately, he looked at the person who had thrown it, and, as if it was obeying him, the fireball intersected with its original owner's face. There was a horrible noise as the Q seemed to evaporate, starting with his head, then he was gone.

Worf had watched the destruction from the sidelines. He turned to the triumvirate and inquired, "How can an ascended do such a thing?"

Teal'c answered. "Your powers and ours both originate in the continuum. It took little to allow you to access the energy here. As long as you are in the continuum, you can fight as we do."

Worf needed no further urging. He had seen what happened to Deanna, and he was determined to avenge her death. He began to wade into the fray, his light'leth flashing. By his side, Teal'c stood. Together, they began to settle the score.

Across the room, Lwaxana and Bra'tac were revelling in their newfound power. The former Betazoid head of state was cold and calculating as she methodically began making her way through the melee. Her level of experience in battle was nothing compared to her husband's, but her telepathic powers were almost legendary in their strength. She was formidable.

Bra'tac did not have his wife's telepathic experience, but he was a warrior, which most of the Q and ascended were not. He trusted his instincts, and as the two made their way into the middle of the battle, the flying energy simply could not connect with their bodies. In the middle of the room they came face to face with Worf and Teal'c. As one, the four turned, each allowing their back to be protected by the others and they began fighting as if they had always trusted each other.

The battle raged.

 _Coruscant…_

"What makes you think the Daleks have souls?"

Jackson looked at Palpatine, who gestured out the window at the carnage. "It doesn't appear to me that they do," the Emperor observed.

Jackson turned back to the window and wished he could do something. Palpatine glanced back at him and said, "Perhaps we should join forces?"

Daniel laughed at the mere suggestion. "What could possibly induce me to work with you?"

"That." Again, he gestured at the city around them.

The Q shook his head. "No, Anubis. You couldn't possibly convince me to work with you." Actually he had suggested that very thing to the other Q, but he wanted Anubis to see that there was clearly no other way.

The Sith Lord gazed at Jackson for a time, then looked at the floor. A moment later, he looked up, his face a mask of fury. "Did you orchestrate these Daleks coming here, Q?" he spat out.

Jackson reached toward Palpatine, his hand contracting into a fist. He slowly lifted his closed hand into the air, and the Sith lifted three feet away from him. Daniel pulled his hand into his chest, and Palpatine drew close, gasping for breath. "I don't orchestrate the death of millions, Goa'uld. I am civilized, unlike you." A moment later, the Q pushed his hand away from himself, violently. The emperor flew across the room and impacted against a metal wall. Daniel released his fist, and Palpatine fell limply to the floor, gasping and unconscious. There was an indentation in the wall where he had hit it.

Daniel strode across the room to his enemy and nudged him with his foot. Very slowly, the eyes opened. "We collaborate on my terms, Anubis. Any deviation from that, and you will cease to be a problem for anyone. Is that clear?"

The emperor tried to respond, but all he could make were some strangled sounds. He finally settled on nodding his head as he gulped in air.

"I'm glad we understand each other." A moment later, there was a flash and Palpatine was alone in the room.

There was a sound at the door to the throne room, and a scarlet clad guard rushed in. He saw his lord and master sprawled on the floor, and his eyes widened. He started to rush toward the fallen ruler, and he found himself flying through the air. The last thing he saw was the look of utter hatred on the Emperor's face before he hit the wall, breaking his spine between the first and second cervical vertebrae.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: once again, we don't own these universes. Please review!_

Chapter 6

Vader stood. He had been sitting, almost unmoving, for the better part of three days. Now, as he rose to his feet, his joints creaked. At one time, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of someone his age having creaking joints, but his sense of humor had disappeared when his life had been turned upside down by the Jedi.

He stood a few feet away from the gate console as a family walked up to it. They punched in a destination, and as they stepped through, he followed, noiselessly.

When he exited the other side of the gate, he quickly took stock of his surroundings. He knew he was in a city ship. He wasn't sure which one, but... he froze as he recognized where he was.

Upstairs, he watched Jack O'Neill cross the bridge from his office to the control room. The Sith apprentice shrank into the darkness under the bridge. He waited, motionless, as a woman walked towards the gateway that was forming in front of the Stargate. A moment later, he stepped through behind her. Quickly, he followed two more travellers through gates. He finally allowed himself to relax a bit after it seemed that no one had followed him from Colorado Springs.

He walked up to the control console after a couple of hours at his latest destination, and programmed a location. He watched as the gateway appeared. Sure enough, Obi Wan was there. He could see him through the gate. Once this was done, the element of surprise would be gone, and his chore would be much more difficult, but he would succeed. Or die trying. He stepped through the gate.

 _The Continuum…_

The war was raging. It was no longer a matter of who wished for change and who did not. Petty differences were now becoming excuses to fight. Teal'c and his group had moved toward the doorway, but they stopped before going outside. He looked toward the front of the room, at the stand where, until a few moments before, he had been a judge. His eyes took in the carnage surrounding them, much of it of his own making, and he waved his arm. A force field suddenly surrounded the four of them, and he turned to look at the others. As one, they turned, so their backs were facing those who wished to harm them.

"This is pointless," Teal'c said calmly.

"There is no honor in slaughter," Worf agreed.

"They killed my daughter!" Lwaxana exclaimed.

"Dear Lady," Bra'tac asked, "what will it gain us if we stoop to their level?" He felt the loss of his step-daughter as well, and there were tears streaming from his eyes. In the short time he had known Deanna, he had become very proud of her.

"What will I do without her?" Lwaxana was almost frantic.

Within the shield, Bra'tac stepped forward and put his arms around her. "You will survive, my wife, and make every day a testament to her. She would not wish for you to take revenge."

"We already have, Bra'tac."

"Then let us not compound that mistake, Lwaxana."

She nodded, and they flashed from the courtroom to the street outside.

Teal'c did not go with them, however. He flashed away, but only to his seat at the front of the room. He was determined to see the trial through, regardless of his feelings in the matter.

 _Camelot…_

Obi Wan sat down in his living space. He had ordered Chinese "take out" from a local shop. He had been introduced to the cuisine by Anise of the Tok'Ra. He could tell that she was curious about him, and she was a lovely woman. But as a Jedi, he really had no time. He sighed as he thought about it. Actually, he had plenty of time now.

He tossed the half eaten General Tso's Chicken onto his table, and slammed down his chopsticks. Yoda had said they must bide their time, and intellectually, he knew it.

There was the sound of a light saber unsheathing behind him. Before he even turned, he knew who it was.

"Hello, Anakin."

"That name means nothing to me now." He took a step towards the Jedi.

"So you intend to cut me down?"

"Like you did her."

The Jedi slowly got to his feet. "I didn't kill her, Anakin."

"My name is Darth Vader."

Obi Wan nodded contemplatively. "So you are apprentice to Palpatine. We were friends, Anakin. Why would I kill Padme?"

"I said that name…"

Obi Wan was having none of it. "If that were true, you would not care about Padme either. Obviously, your past means something. Anakin is her husband, not Vader."

"She's dead! I felt her die!"

"Did you also feel me ascend, Anakin?" The voice came from the door. The sith spun and his mouth dropped open as he saw her standing there. She was dressed in Earth type clothing, but it was definitely Padme.

He looked from one to the other, adding two and two, and coming up with the sum of five. "I see, now. You wanted her for yourself!"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin"

He lunged at the Jedi, his saber humming like a mad hornet. "I'm Vader!"

Vader's saber was deflected by Obi Wan's, and a moment later they were slowly circling each other.

"Stop it!" Padme snapped, but her voice fell on deaf ears. Obi Wan would have loved to sheath his saber, but he knew what would happen if he did.

" _That's enough_!" this time, the sound was sufficient to make Vader pause. Obi Wan held his saber straight up, and the Sith glanced quickly to the door. Anakin knew what he would see, and was rewarded by the sight of his father. He looked back at the Jedi, and swung. A

Obi Wan closed his eyes, and the saber touched his neck. Riker held up his hand and his son flew into a wall. He stayed, held by some invisible force, his feet a meter off the floor.

The saber had not severed the Jedi's head, but it had cut through his spine. He was on the floor, unable to move or breath. Padme rushed to his side, and touched his chest. The lungs began to function and she said, "I cannot keep you breathing for long, Obi Wan. You must ascend."

He would have nodded, but all he could move was his mouth and eyes. He stopped moving his mouth like a fish out of water, and concentrated. The pain almost consumed him, but he focused on the force. After a couple of minutes, his body began to glow, then it converted to energy.

Riker watched, then advanced on his son. "Leave here, now."

"If you want me to go, you'll have to kill me."

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "You are my son, and I love you. That's why I am giving you this chance. You will leave here."

There was a flash of light and Vader disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" asked Padme.

"Back to the Emperor," Riker told her, sadly.

 _The continuum…_

The fighting was no longer occurring in the courtroom, but it was raging outside. Inside, the triumvirate was still reviewing evidence. Ben appeared as though he would like to help those who wished change, but he was unable to leave his place.

Padme and Anakin had watched the death of Deanna with expressions of horror on their faces. Anakin stood up and turned to his grandson. "You wished for change, Ben. You have your wish! The death of my mother is a direct result of your change!" He stood and strode to look down at his grandson. "You revere me. Why?"

"You embraced the darkness. You became more powerful than you could ever have been before, Grandfather!"

"And what do you think of me now?"

"You are Vader. You are a Sith Lord!"

"And you are a fool, Kylo Ren! You do not understand, even now. I am _not_ Darth Vader." Anakin's expression was one of ferocity, but at the same time, he exuded pity at his grandson. "I am Anakin Skywalker, son of Will and Deanna Riker, and father of Luke and Leia."

Padme stepped to Anakin's side and linked her arm through his. "And the husband of Padme Amidala," she said with pride.

Han Solo and Leia were still in the room, and Ben's father stood. "In the original timeline, you killed me, Ben. Or rather, you apparently killed me. What actually happened is that I was drawn back to the continuum." He had been making his way to the defendant's table, and when he arrived, he stopped and looked down at his son. "Right here, right now, you could kill me once and for all, and you know what, Ben?"

The younger Solo gazed at his father, defiance in his eyes, as he sneered, "You're about to make the claim that you would gladly let me, if it would redeem my soul, aren't you?"

Han didn't even flinch. "Yeah, Son. I would. If it would somehow change you back to what we lost all those years ago, I would gladly let you kill me."

Ben snorted and looked at the triumvirate. "Except that it's not that easy. The multiverse cannot handle the death of a Q out of time, so your generosity is worthless, Han Solo." As he said his father's name, a look of disgust came over his features.

Han shook his head. "You think so, Ben? Haven't you realized? Lots of people have died here, today, who didn't die before. Including Q."

Ben shook his head, the sneer still on his face. He waved at Merlin, Thor, and Teal'c, grandiosely. "It's a trick, perpetrated by our elite triumvirate."

"No, you fool," Anakin said, disgust starting to replace the pity in his voice. "You think you're wise, Kylo, but you are showing your own stupidity." He drew his lightsaber and ignited it, placing the tip at Ben's throat. The young Sith gulped as his grandfather continued. "I could kill you right now, Ben. There would be nothing to stop me. We're in the continuum, and my powers equal yours while we're here."

"Anakin!" It was Will Riker from the back of the courtroom. He strode forward until he was toe to toe with his son. Anakin was unaltered by prosthetics in this changed reality and his father was four inches taller, consequently, he used his height to intimidate. "There's been enough killing."

"Agreed, Father. I'm making a point, however."

"And what point is that? Ben never felt that he measured up to your legacy, so now you're going to drive home that doubt?"

"He has reason for that doubt. My legacy, Father, is that I _did_ save my son. Yes, I turned and gained power from the dark side, but when the choice was Luke or the emperor, I chose my son. I couldn't kill him." He looked at his grandson, and the pity was back in his eyes. "Ben chose to kill his father for Snoke."

Han reached out and gently pushed the arm of Anakin Skywalker down. "Anakin, despite all that happened between us, I can't let you kill him. No one doubts that you could do it. In fact, we all know that you could, but why?"

"Anakin," Padme implored him, "you gave yourself over to the dark side when you thought I had died. Before the changes, when your mother died. Please don't leave me again."

Anakin glanced at his father. He recognized that, even more than he himself did, Riker had a score to settle with Ben, and he acknowledged that if his father could keep from seeking revenge, he could as well. He pressed the button on his saber, and the blade disappeared with a whoosh.

 _Outside the courtroom…_

The fighting had moved out of the courtroom, where there was more space. Of course, in the continuum, space was relative. While the room itself had been large enough to hold all of the Q and many of the ascended, the courthouse was rather small. It was situated at one end of the town square, which had the air of Mayberry. Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi were wading through a wave of adversaries, their light sabers flashing and buzzing like a swarm of angry hornets. Yoda stood off to one side with Mace Windu, both of them looking horrified at the war that had started.

Worf stepped to Yoda's side, and the Jedi Master glanced up at the Klingon. He saw the obvious desire to join in the fray written all over his student's features, but the warrior stood his ground. He understood Yoda's reluctance to join in, and he respected his Master. Suddenly, a body was flung at them. Yoda reached up and deflected it before it hit them. A moment later, an Ascended woman saw them and started advancing toward them, her eyes flashing and energy forming on her hands.

Yoda looked at his compatriots, and to his apprentice announced, "To die, a good day today is," as he drew his saber.

From his back, Worf took his light'leth, and activated it. A moment later, they were a part of the fight, regardless of their personal feelings.

 _Coruscant…_

Vader appeared in the throne room and immediately took stock of his surroundings. He saw Palpatine standing at a window, staring outside. The young man fully expected to be executed for his failure, but there was no sound from the Emperor.

Vader knelt and bowed his head, waiting for some sign from his master. Finally, "Come here, Vader."

The apprentice stood, wondering at the lack of accusation in his master's tone. He walked across the room with some trepidation, finally stopping behind the older man. For some time, there was no sound from Palpatine. Vader began to seriously wonder if he had been forgotten about, when very quietly, the emperor said, "Look out the window, my young apprentice."

Vader stepped closer to the window and looked out. Everywhere he looked, there were fires and death and destruction.

"They arrived seemingly from nowhere and announced that they would exterminate us," Palpatine told him.

Vader looked at him, but said nothing.

"Do you know what they are?"

"No, my Master."

The Sith Lord's eyes narrowed as he reached into Vader's mind to determine his truthfulness. Finally, he was satisfied. "You were sent here by a Q"

Vader snapped his head around and stared at the emperor.

"You cannot hide your thoughts from me. I can feel them." He smiled maliciously as he let the implications settle in Vader's mind. "I know what you are, and I know what your parents are."

 _Camelot…_

Daniel Jackson flashed into Merlin's office and immediately looked toward the ceiling. "First!" he shouted, ignoring all those already present. A moment later, three men materialized in the room. They were dressed in old style, velour Starfleet uniforms. The first turned and faced Jackson, an eyebrow raising.

"The Daleks are decimating Coruscant," Daniel told him.

"What do you propose we do, Daniel? You and I both know we are not able to stop them."

"They'll do more than decimate the planet," the Doctor said in a monotone.

"How can they kill an entire planet?" Leonard McCoy asked. "It's inhuman!"

River Song turned to face the healer, a look of compassion on her face. "Doctor McCoy, that is precisely _why_ they can do it. A Dalek is about as far from human as you can get while still being made of carbon. They think that you and I are inferior because we're not Daleks."

Her husband continued. "They are determined to destroy anything that doesn't live up to their own level of perfection."

"Nomad," McCoy said absently.

"Or Vejur," The Commander added.

"Jim, Nomad and Vejur were the same. Just one was a whole hell of a lot bigger than the other."

"I believe that's what The Commander said, Doctor."

McCoy turned, his eyes blazing. "Now look, you pointy eared, green blooded…"

"Doctor, you of all people know that, as a Q, I have no need for blood, green or otherwise."

The Doctor, the one wearing a bowtie and fez, stepped to his alternate, completely human, self. "I've heard about these arguments," he said from the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes off the bickering friends.

Doctor Smith glanced at the Time Lord. "They are legendary."

"Are they as good as I've heard?"

Smith nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Better!" he said, exuberantly.

They both crossed their arms, and enjoyed the fight.

"Now look here, Spock! At least I feel for those people."

"Doctor, your emotionalism will not save anyone."

"You pointy eared hobgoblin; my emotionalism shows I have a soul, which is more than I can say for you!"

Before The First could reply, three more people entered the office, seemingly from nowhere. Han stepped to his father's side and asked, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Yeah. We were being entertained by a Spock / McCoy argument."

Han looked at the two and said, "By all means, gentlemen! Carry on!"

"Before you do," Merlin interrupted what promised to be a full fledged McCoy tirade, "I feel compelled to point out that this is doing nothing for the people on Coruscant."

McCoy turned to his other friend. "We've got to do something, Jim."

"I agree, but what, Bones?"

 _Coruscant…_

Palpatine watched as his empire was crumbling. A Dalek stopped on its downward flight and blew the windows out of the throne room. It saw him standing in the opening, and it cried, "Exterminate!" until Vader stepped to his master's side. Then, the creature looked from one to the other, and turned away. Palpatine was at a loss to explain it, but that was what happened. A moment later, a voice came from behind them.

"You are a fixed point in time, Palpatine. Or perhaps Anubis is the better name to use?"

The emperor knew the voice, and he slowly turned. Naturally, it was the Nox woman, Lya. "What are you doing here?"

She stepped forward, and stopped toe to toe with him. He wasn't worried, until he realized there was absolutely no fear in her.

With a superior air, he looked down at her. "Are you going to interfere?"

"The Nox do not interfere."

"I'm certain the Ori would agree." His mouth was curled in a sneer.

"I will interfere in no way, but to tell young Anakin who he serves."

The superiority left Palpatine's face, and he started to raise a hand to strike her with force lightning. He was shocked, however, when she merely smiled and turned to Vader as if the emperor was of no consequence. Then his apprentice and Lya disappeared.

Vader watched as his master looked around wildly, as if he couldn't see anyone else in the room. The younger Sith glared at Lya asking, "What have you done, Nox?"

"I have hidden us from him. He would seek to destroy us, but he can't do that if he can't find us, can he?"

"What do you hope to gain?"

"Your understanding of your own predicament."

"I understand perfectly."

She smiled at him, sadly. "I doubt that, Anakin." Then she waved her hand and he had to admit, she was right.

 _On the street..._

Eight people flashed into being. One had been brought there by the others, but The Commander knew McCoy would never forgive him if his friend had been left behind.

They turned and faced the groaning sound behind them, and the blue police box faded into being.

The door opened and four people exited. They looked up and down the street. Street was really a misnomer. They were standing between buildings so tall they may as well be in the grand canyon.

All around them, people were sprawled, dying. McCoy ran to the side of a man, and pulled out his medical tricorder. He quickly scanned the man then pulled a hypo out of his medkit. Selecting a medicine, he pushed it into the man's shoulder.

"Barbaric!" He cursed the Daleks for their actions. He rushed to another person, a woman this time, and scanned her. He shook his head and moved on.

River and Rose watched for a moment, then both rushed to the side of the medical doctor and began to help.

The Commander watched as a couple of Daleks flew into the street. They approached him and stopped a few feet away. "You are a human. You will be exterminated!" one screeched at him.

"I don't think so," he told it.

The things sat down on the street and the one that had spoken raised a weapon. It fired at The Commander, but the shot bounced off of him harmlessly.

The Dalek swivelled its eyestalk to its companion and spoke. "This is impossible. No human can resist our weapons."

The other one spoke. The voice was just as rasping a monotone, but it was a different pitch. "We must raise the power."

Kirk shook his head, astounded at the single mindedness of the Daleks, but he wasn't going to give them a chance to raise power. He raised his hand and fired a blast of energy back at them.

Amazingly, a continuum grid flashed into being between him and his targets. His eyes widened and he called out, "Spock! We seem to have a problem."

"Fascinating," The First commented. "I would tend to agree."

"Uh, Grandpa," Jack called to The Commander, "what do we do now?" He and Sam were facing two more Daleks coming from the other direction.

"This is something of a problem, wouldn't you say?" Han called out as he saw a swarm of the things bearing down on their position.

"Yes," Jackson agreed. "Yes, I believe it is. I can't flash us out of here."

"Your powers aren't working?" Rose shouted to him as she bent down to see about another person.

"No," Daniel hollered back. "They're not. People, I'd suggest we run!"

He got no response, and turned around. He saw McCoy and the two women. They were motionless, the medic kneeling beside a fallen person. He was stopped in the act of adjusting his hypospray, but he wasn't focused on the instrument. His attention was riveted on a pair of daleks slowly advancing on him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," McCoy said.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek said as it pointed its weapon at the doctor.

"Bones!" Kirk shouted as he saw the blast.

 _The throne room…_

Vader watched as his master slowed, then seemed to stop moving. "What have you done?" He turned and gazed at Lya expectantly.

"We are removed from his frame of reference. Were we in phase with him, he would not see us. We are out of his time as well."

"Out of his time?"

"We exist in the space between heartbeats for him."

"Very poetic," Vader scoffed.

"Would you prefer a scientific explanation?"

"I would prefer to be back where I belong."

"You belong here? Serving a Goa'uld?"

"A Goa'uld? Like that thing Teal'c has in an aquarium?"

She nodded, and then explained, "The creature that controls your emperor used to appear the same. Now, it has partially ascended, and is a being of pure energy. He kidnapped you and your mother when you were but an infant. He brought you here."

The young man snorted. "He took me from my father. Is that supposed to make me hate him?"

"You do not like your father, Anakin, and I will not argue that matter with you. However, Anubis, as the emperor's true form is named, is responsible for the death of both your mother and wife."

"He didn't kill Padme, and my mother is still alive!"

"Anubis ordered the death of your wife. Obi-wan and his padawan tried to prevent it. Thankfully, she was able to ascend."

Vader reeled. Could what she was saying be true? "My mother is still alive!" He almost shouted as he realized the Nox hadn't addressed that issue yet.

"In the original timeline, she was dead by this time."

"She's not now!"

"That is true, but I wish you to understand the character of the creature you call master."

 _The street…_

Leonard McCoy opened his eyes. He had fully expected to die, but he hadn't. He had watched, as if in slow motion as the weapon hit him. The energy had coalesced around him, and though he felt it, it hadn't harmed him. The First walked up to McCoy and with an enormous expenditure of power, he pushed all of the Daleks off of the planet.

McCoy's eyes fastened on the Vulcan. "I knew it. I _did_ die. I'm in Hell and you're the devil."

"Calm yourself, Doctor," Spock said. "That eventuality is highly unlikely."

"Oh? Given the Daleks want to exterminate everyone not running around inside a tin can, I'd think that was _very_ likely."

River Song gave the Vulcan a strange look. "I don't think that's what he means, Doctor."

"What?" McCoy wasn't following.

"You're a Q now, Doctor McCoy," Jackson explained.

"You green blooded…"

"It wasn't him, Bones," Kirk said from behind his friend.

"You?!"

Kirk shrugged. "Well! I couldn't let you die."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's revelation. "Fascinating."

"You thought you did it, didn't you?"

Spock looked beside him into the wise face of the Time Lord. "Indeed," he admitted. There was little reason to deny it.

"Weren't you the one who said the Q couldn't do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Merlin and I made that decision."

There was a flash of light and another Q was suddenly present. "What?" Batai asked in mock surprise, "The First and The Commander _both_ broke the law?" There was another flash of light and he became a Tellarite, standing beside a bright yellow Sopwith Camel, biplane. "They have passed judgement on so many of the Q," he yelled in a gruff voice as he pulled on his yellow goggles and climbed into the cockpit. "They have to be fobbed! Contact!"

McCoy stood and walked to the side of the biplane and spoke quietly. "You know, Batai? I have the greatest of respect for your father, and I understand that as a Q I'm an infant, but if you keep up your infantile behaviour, I will drag you out of that plane, and kick your curly tail so hard, you'll still be a pig flying. Of course, my boy, you don't need to look like a Tellarite to be a pig." With that, the newly minted Q turned on his heel and walked away. He waved his hand at the plane's propeller and it started spinning with a roar.

Batai began to wave his hand, but McCoy somehow knew what he was going to do. He spun and with a gesture, Merlin's son was yanked from the cockpit and to a position in front of the doctor.

"You need to learn to control that temper, Son. It's gonna get you some real trouble one of these days." Batai dropped, sprawling on the street in front of McCoy.

The younger man jumped to his feet. He no longer appeared to be a Tellarite, and his face was full of fury.

"Careful, Kid," Jack O'Neill said in warning, "Doctor McCoy just got a double whammy of Q, and regardless, you're outgunned here."

"Think before you do, Batai," Sam cautioned.

The expression of fury left Batai's face to be replaced by one of fear. Abruptly, he waved his hand to flash away, but nothing happened.

Han began to laugh. "That's the whole reason the good Doctor is a Q now, Uncle Idiot! Don't you pay attention? We're stuck here."

A shrill whistle sounded, and the Q turned toward its source.

"People!" River Song shouted from the door to the TARDIS. She beckoned to them, and as one, they started toward the blue box.

"How big is your sickbay?" McCoy asked.

"Big enough," the Doctor replied, poking his head out the door.

"Have you got room for all these people?"

The head appeared, rather like a mole waiting to be whacked. "Do you mean all, as in the whole planet, or all as in the street?"

"Just the ones I was treating."

"Bring them, but quickly."

McCoy turned and the people he had been helping lifted off the ground and began floating towards the blue box.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n. Originally, this part of the Iconia Continuum was listed as a crossover between STTNG and Star Wars. As the story was being written, we realized that there was more Doctor Who being inserted, so we reclassified it._

 _We don't own these franchises. We're just fans._

 _We need you to let us know how we're doing. Please review!_

 **Chapter 7**

 _In the TARDIS…_

There was a crowd in the TARDIS. Most of the Q were milling about on the fringes of the control room. The First, Jackson, and Sam were interested in the central console. The Vulcan took in the strange panels and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating," he murmured.

"I think that's the understatement of the year, First," Jackson commented as he tried to take it in.

"Steampunk," Sam observed as the Doctor ran over and started manipulating controls.

Smith, River, and Rose followed, and they happily joined in. After a moment, their mood began to change, however. Finally, the Doctor straightened from leaning over the console. He clapped his hands as if he was a school headmaster, calling for attention.

"Alright everyone, if I could have your attention, please!" He really didn't wait, but just went on as if it was a foregone conclusion that everyone would be listening. "We have a bit of a problem. The Daleks have erected a dampening field around us, and the TARDIS can't take off."

"We can't even leave this time zone?" Rose asked.

"At the moment the TARDIS can't budge a nanometer," the Doctor explained.

"How heavy is it?," O'Neill asked.

"How heavy is what?" McCoy wondered.

"The TARDIS."

"Look around you, Son. I don't think we're just going to pick it up and move it."

"Why not?" Sam said. "If the TARDIS was physically compressing something the size of what I'm sensing into the space of a phone booth, the street couldn't even hold it. We'd be sinking into bedrock."

The First raised his eyebrow again. "The TARDIS exists in a pocket universe."

"Sort of," Smith conceded.

"If we accept that as fact, can we abandon the 'call box' in Coruscant?"

River eyed the Vulcan with respect. "In theory, we could, but there are so many safeguards preventing what you are proposing."

"Why?" he asked.

Smith explained. "Without the call box, we have no frame of reference to lock back onto in regular space. You are correct in surmising that the TARDIS doesn't actually move." Suddenly, the room bucked.

"Well for something that doesn't move, it's getting hard to stand," McCoy complained as he grabbed a rail for support.

"We're tied to the call box," the Doctor explained. "When it moves, we feel it, even though the TARDIS isn't really moving."

McCoy grumbled, but Spock cut him off. "Doctor McCoy, please." Turning back to the Time Lord he said, "I submit that we do not lock onto anything existing in a physical reality, but within the continuum. We should be able to guide you there."

Smith turned on an external monitor, and they could see a Dalek saucer growing larger and larger as they approached it.

"I'm not sure that sounds like a good idea," Sam observed.

There was another jolt as the TARDIS was handed off to a different tractor beam. "What have we got to lose?" McCoy asked no one in particular.

"Our way back to the real world?" Han suggested.

The Doctor, however, had seen what Spock was proposing. He was rushing around the console, flicking switches and pushing buttons. "Normally, that would be the case, Mr. Solo, but not with Q on board!"

River snapped her head toward her husband, then a huge smile formed. "Once we abandon the call box, we will be far enough from the Daleks that the Q can rematerialize us anywhere!"

"That's assuming that our powers are only being dampened by our proximity to them," Batai argued.

"Have you got a better idea?" Merlin asked him.

Before the younger Picard could answer, the Doctor announced, "Here we go," and flipped a last switch. The exterior viewer changed to show a strange sight. They were in the time vortex, but it wasn't moving. It was like standing still while in a wormhole.

He turned to The First. "It's all yours, Sir."

Solemnly, the Vulcan nodded. A moment later, the screen changed again and the door opened. They stepped out of the call box onto a dusty road. Batai looked around. "This is the continuum."

"Agreed," his father nodded, and looking back at the blue box, "and that is not the real call box."

"The real one is still in the Dalek ship," River confirmed.

"Can you get it back?" Rose asked.

"Eventually," Merlin explained. "I can't retrieve it now, because I apparently will retrieve it in the future, and that takes precedence."

"So it has to stay with the Daleks for awhile?"

"No. It's already been retrieved in the future."

McCoy glanced at her face and laughed. "How can you have spent so much time with a time traveller and not get it?"

They returned to the interior of the TARDIS and gathered around the control console.

"So here's the situation, Doctor," Sam said to the Time Lord. "Until the call box is retrieved, the TARDIS is unable to project into different time periods. Time zones, as you refer to them. The Q can flash anywhere in time and space, but we are unable to flash away from the Daleks."

Merlin took up the narrative. "We can get to the Daleks, but our inability to flash away is an obvious liability. It seems to me that you have an interest in defeating the Daleks, as do the Q."

"An adversary you can't defeat is a huge liability," said the Doctor, with a touch of sarcasm.

"That is true," The First agreed, choosing to ignore the tone. "It seems that it would be to our mutual advantage to work together for the defeat of the Daleks."

"When you were Starfleet, you would never commit genocide. What has changed?" The Doctor had to know.

"It's not something we're proud of," O'Neill stated, "but if we need to, we will."

The Time Lord turned to O'Neill with a slight smile. "Ah, but you're not Starfleet, are you?"

"I've worked very closely with Starfleet over the years. I started out in the United States Air Force. We didn't commit genocide either, however when the Goa'uld became too much of a problem we wiped them out."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can think of three reasons why your statement isn't true, General." He ticked them off on his fingers. "First off, Anubis is still alive. Secondly, your friend, Teal'c, keeps one as a pet, and third, there are the Tok'ra."

The Commander was getting impatient. "You told us we should destroy the Daleks. Why are you now challenging that possible act of genocide?"

"Do you have what it takes?" the Doctor asked gravely.

The First had been staring at steepled fingers. Now he looked around his hand and asked in a monotone voice, "Do you, Doctor?"

The Time Lord spun and his eyes flashed as he advanced on the Vulcan. "I assure you, First, that I understand, and have, exactly what it takes to destroy an entire race. Even two!"

The First nodded sagely. "I believe you, Doctor. But can you face yourself when the deed is done?"

The Time Lord took a faltering step backward, almost as if he had been struck.

"Cor!" Rose exclaimed. "Do we have to see who has the biggest bollocks? Let's just say you both have what it takes and go on, agreed?"

"An excellent suggestion," Merlin said, "but to be honest, both with the Doctor, and ourselves, it will not be easy." He paused, as if weighing his words carefully. "As you well know, Doctor, I have allowed people to die when I could have prevented it, but there is a difference between inaction and action. You and I watched as Kataan perished because they had to. That was a fixed point in time. Later, I almost wiped out the Founders because their leader wouldn't quit."

"It is my understanding, Sir, that you _did_ wipe them out but you reconsidered."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I did. And the reconsidering is what gives me pause now. Can I destroy the Daleks? Do I have the right? I can't answer that, but there is another question I _can_ answer, and that is key here. 'Do the Daleks have the right to exterminate all who are not Dalek?' The answer to that is, 'No. They do not.' We know that they do not see it this way, and that is why we must act. They will not police themselves, so we have to. If we did not, our inaction would be far worse than our action."

"Even if it means we destroy every Dalek who has ever lived?" the Doctor asked with the same small smile as before.

"Even if."

 _Coruscant…_

Palpatine watched the devastation of his capital. The Daleks seemed to be bent on the extermination of everyone in the city, so he was surprised when they disappeared. A few moments later, as he and Vader surveyed the cityscape, there was a wheezing sound behind them. They turned, and saw a small blue construction fading into view.

Several red clad imperial guards ran into the room, but as the door to the box opened, they froze. At first, Palpatine wasn't sure why. Mind control? Then, however, he saw that a curl of smoke entering the room from the blown out window was also immobile. Apparently, something had halted, or at least slowed considerably, time.

He turned again to the box, and was only mildly surprised to see Daniel Jackson.

"Hello again, Emperor," Jackson stated.

"Daniel."

"Come on in," Daniel said, gesturing at the box.

Vader stepped in front of his master. "No, Sir!..." he began.

The Sith Lord shook his head. "Get out of my way, Boy."

Vader recoiled.

"As should be apparent, even to you, my young apprentice, I know Daniel." With that, Palpatine gestured to the side, and Vader was pushed out of his way.

Vader was not to be deterred, however, and the emperor had to give him credit for courage, if not intelligence. "With all due respect, Sir, are you aware of Dr. Jackson's power?"

Palpatine was about to enter the box, but he stopped and looked at Vader. "I have known Daniel for several hundred thousand years, my young friend. There is nothing about him that you could tell me that I don't already know. But come apprentice. Your service is commendable, if misguided."

Vader glanced at the stern face of his uncle, then fell into step behind his master.

 _The TARDIS…_

Inside, Vader saw many people whom he had once considered to be his friends. Now, they looked at him, not in anger, but disappointment. His fencing teacher, Merlin, perhaps more so than anyone else.

However, the expressions the Q were displaying to him, were nothing compared to those in reference to Palpatine.

The First took the lead. "It is my understanding that Daniel has proposed we work together, but on his terms."

The emperor said nothing, but the look on his face said he was not happy to be spoken to in this manner. He was used to fawning.

"As the First of the Q, I have the final say regarding terms."

"And they are?" Palpatine asked, once it was clear the Vulcan was not going to elaborate without prompting.

"Any action taken against the Dalek will be approved by Merlin, Samantha Carter, and myself. Any breach of this agreement by you will result in forfeiture of your existence."

"And if a Q breaches this agreement?"

The First cocked his head slightly and his eyes narrowed. "That is not your concern, Anubis."

"I refuse to make an agreement with the Q unless I know all of the terms," The Goa'uld said.

This was enough to break the thin layer of control O'Neill was maintaining with Anubis so close. The Emperor suddenly found himself dissolving as if an incredibly potent acid had been poured onto his skin. "Skaara was my friend, Anubis. Don't tick me off. I'd be only too happy to get rid of you right now." Suddenly, the pain was so intense, Palpatine could think of nothing else.

Vader stepped to his master's side. "This is not our way, Jack!"

"Really, Anakin?" It wasn't O'Neill, however; it was Daniel. "I didn't think you stood on ceremony as far as our ways were concerned."

"You can't just kill him!" Vader shouted at his uncle. "He needs a fair trial, first!"

"A fair trial?" Han Solo was aghast. "How do you figure?"

"The law says he gets a fair trial!"

"What law?" Solo's mouth hung open at the very idea.

"The law of the Empire!"

"Do you have any idea how many people this…" McCoy struggled to find a word to use, "this _thing_ has killed without anything more than a passing thought?"

Vader shook his head. "He IS the Empire. The law allows him to do what he feels is best."

"The only thing that gives his law validity is his strength in the Force," Jackson said. "The Q have overpowered him."

O'Neill was fed up. "Tell you what, kid. I'll let him live for now. But you explain how you went to bat for him and convinced us to spare him."

"He would kill me."

O'Neill nodded. "Yes, he probably would. Wouldn't you die for your master?"

Vader looked at the Sith Lord. Would he? He didn't think so.

"No?" O'Neill pressed. He could see the answer on the youngster's face. He pointed at the boy and with a violent sweep of his arm in an arc across the control room, shouted, "Go home then!" Vader was lifted off the floor and rushed across the room, following O'Neill's hand. He grew more transparent with each foot he travelled until just before he hit the far wall, he disappeared entirely.

Simultaneously with Vader's departure, the emperor stopped dissolving, but did not regain his former appearance. He still looked partially melted.

During the altercation, The First had stood, impassively observing. When everything was over, he turned back to Palpatine. "Have you made a decision, Anubis?" he asked as if nothing had transpired.

 _In the sphere…_

Vader flashed into being. Immediately, he knew where he was. He had slept in this very bed for many years. Angrily, he jumped up and stormed to the door of the room. Before he could open the door and storm out, however, he heard a sound behind him. He spun and searched in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but as he abandoned natural senses and began using the force, he discovered a familiar presence in the room.

"Padme!" He had been so angry for being ejected from the TARDIS that he didn't notice her in the bed beside him.

She murmured something, and he walked over to her side. She hadn't woke up, and he reached out, very gently, and touched her hand. "Shhh, it's ok. Go back to sleep, Love." Again, she murmured something, but he couldn't understand it. A moment later, her breathing indicated that she was fast asleep, and Vader crept silently to the door. As it slid open, he used the light to glance back at her. Again, he marvelled at her beauty. A moment later, he was through the door and hurrying down the hall.

 _The Courtroom…_

Anakin Skywalker was fighting changes. His past reflected in his future. The problem was, his future was in flux, as was the case with everyone in the Continuum. For some reason, it seemed as though he was connected directly to the time they were watching. As things happened there, he felt the change in his mind. He watched as his younger self hurried to the quarters of his father and mother.

 _Iconia Prime..._

The door opened, and the young Sith entered. "I thought I sent you back to your master," Riker said, the disapproval heavy in his voice.

"You did, but I have some questions for you."

"Ani," his mother said from her perch on the sofa, "How did you get back here so quickly?"

"O'Neill sent me back." The young man turned to his father. "Is it true that the emperor is a Goa'uld?"

"O'Neill told you that?"

"No, Sir. Lya did."

Riker did a double take as his son called him Sir, but his eyes narrowed as he set it aside. "Why would Lya tell you that?"

"She said she wanted me to know some things about my master." He looked at his mother as he went on. "She said in the original timeline, you were already dead by now, Mother."

Deanna shook her head. "I have no memories of the original timeline, Ani, but I've never known Lya to tell an untruth."

"She also said that he ordered the death of Padme."

Solemnly, she nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Anakin looked back to his father.

"Your mother is Betazoid," Riker began.

"Half Betazoid," Deanna corrected him.

Smiling at her, he nodded, "Half Betazoid, and her mother is arguably the most powerful telepath of them all. That makes her level of midichlorians off the scale."

"I'm only empathic, Ani, but many genetic traits skip a generation. Obviously, the telepathic abilities of my mother are present in you."

"That doesn't necessarily follow," Riker said. "The future shows that Anakin's children are strong in the force."

"Padme is as well, Will. That would tend to negate the generational skip, and amplify the powers. It is conceivable, that Anakin's children are more powerful than him in the force."

Riker shook his head as he sat down and gestured for his son to do the same. "I'm no geneticist, but what your mother says makes a lot of sense."

"My power isn't the only reason he did this. Why abduct us?"

Riker sighed. "To hurt your grandmother. In the future, she will become his worst enemy." He chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to stay on your grandmother's good side."

"Not to mention Grandfather's," Anakin said, smiling. He seemed to realize what he had done, and his face abruptly became stern again.

"What are you going to do, Ani?" Deanna asked.

"The emperor is my master, Mother. I have pledged myself to his service."

She shook her head. "You don't owe him anything. He has lied to you repeatedly."

Riker nodded. "Any pledge you made was nullified by the fact that he wasn't operating in good faith."

In the courtroom, they watched as the young man made his choice. "You see?" Ben was triumphant. "My grandfather has turned back! The interference is a good thing!"

"Is it?" Thor asked "A little while ago, you were praising his devotion to the dark side." The Viking called their attention to the war raging throughout the continuum. "Witness the culmination of these changes."

 _Elsewhere…_

Outside the court, the battle continued. Several ascended had died, and frighteningly, several Q had as well. Reality was beginning to falter as a result.

Several worlds in the galaxy were beginning to change. Alderaan had become a lifeless rock as it's star went nova. All life had been charred off the world.

On the sphere, Lwaxana was seated back in the courtroom, watching the proceedings. As the planet was destroyed, she went white, and beside her, Bra'tac reached out to steady her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"A terrible loss of life."

Bra'tac looked around, and saw that The First was paler than he had ever seen him. Merlin and Thor turned to look at their leader, as he stood, then collapsed. Teal'c was out of his chair like a shot, kneeling beside the fallen First. A moment later, the Vulcan sat up and looked around. "Reality is fracturing," he stated.

Teal'c nodded solemnly. "Nothing can stop it, now."

Some distance from Alderaan, Tatooine was glassed as its stars swelled to over ten times their normal size. As the world spun, all life was carbonized, and the surface melted as if a glassmaker had worked it. The once barren world, now hung in space as if it were a single planet sized bead, but it was fluid. For years to come, mountains would be formed and destroyed as asteroids collided with the body. The splashes of glass were quite beautiful as they solidified on the back side of the planet, then as it rotated into the radiation from the suns, they would melt back into the main body. By the time the day was over, the surface was smooth and featureless as it turned into the twin sunset.

 _The courtroom…_

Merlin gazed at the young man seated in the defense position. "It would seem to me, young man, that your position is now obsolete."

Ben cocked his head. "I don't understand."

"You have revered your grandfather for his devotion to the dark side of the force. He has now renounced that position, because of the interference of the Q. Your insistence on that interference has resulted in your obsolescence."

Ben Solo thought for a bit. "It seems to me that I have a much more important role, then."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and asked, "What role would that be, Kylo Ren?"

"It is my job to keep the memory of Darth Vader alive. In the original timeline, his final act was to turn from the dark side. He has simply done it sooner in this altered timeline."

From his spot off to one side of the room, The First observed. "Your logic is flawed, young Solo. The damage to the Empire is large, and it will not recover. You are trying to preserve the life of an order that will not persevere."

Ben was triumphant, however. "On the contrary, First. If the Empire does not last, my younger self will assume control as soon as he is old enough to understand."

"Your younger self hasn't been born yet," Han Solo exclaimed.

"I had not been born when the Empire perished in the original timeline, either, Father."

"Keep it up, Kid, and you won't be born at all!"

"That's not in your power, Father. A Q is a fixed point in time and space. You know as well as I do, that regardless, I am alive. I have been born, and that will not change."

"Fine," the elder Solo nodded. "Maybe I'll just turn you into an amoeba?"

Ben snorted. "As Grandfather is so fond of saying, 'You and whose army?'"

Han started to raise his hand, when Merlin snapped, "That's enough, gentlemen!"

Ben started to laugh, but stopped when Merlin said matter of factly, "You should be very glad, young man, that I stopped your father. He most definitely has the power to do what he threatened. Depending on the outcome of this trial, we may very well allow him to carry out his threat as your punishment."

Somehow, Ben knew that Merlin was completely serious, and it sobered him.

 _The past…_

Anakin Skywalker sat in his parent's rooms, furious with himself for the destruction he had brought on his own life. After speaking to his parents, he went back to his own apartment to speak to his wife. She did not refuse to see him, but she informed him, in no uncertain terms, that her life was her own, and did not include him in any way, shape, or form.

He got up from the sofa on which he was seated, and left the apartment. He made his way to the gateroom and stepped to the balcony outside. As he gazed out on the city, he thought of what he had been manipulated into doing by Palpatine… or Anubis, as the Goa'uld was named. How many people had he killed? He had done it, because his wife had been killed. Only, she was alive again, and because of his actions, she refused to have him.

His vengeance because of her death, had destroyed his relationship with her. Granted, he had taken his revenge on the wrong people, but he hadn't known that at the time.

He wondered, fleetingly, what she would do if he threw himself off of the balcony on which he now stood. The problem with that, is it would accomplish very little. His midichlorian level was so high, that he would simply ascend, and Padme's doubts about him would be confirmed in a glorious way.

What he needed, rather, was to atone for the deaths of those people he had killed. How? His own death wasn't the answer, of that, he was sure.

Inspiration didn't seem to be coming from the view he was looking at, so the former Sith turned and walked back into the city. Above him, in the control area, he saw the duty officer, Tuvok. He knew that the Vulcan had been a battle captain and he felt a desire to speak to him. He sat down on a bench in the embarkation area. He would wait for Tuvok to get off duty.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N. We don't own Trek, Dr. Who, Star Wars, Stargate, Eureka, BSG, or any other franchise that I've missed._

 _Please review!_

 ** _Chapter 8_**

It was nearly three hours before Tuvok walked down the stairs. As soon as Anakin saw him, he stood and approached the Vulcan.

"Hello, Mr. Tuvok," he said, nodding his head in deference to the older man.

"Mr. Skywalker," Tuvok said, inclining his head in answer, "it is agreeable to see you again. May I ask your business in Camelot?"

"My business is to see you, Sir."

Tuvok paused. "Might I ask why?"

"I wish to learn from you, Sir." At Tuvok's raised eyebrow, he explained. "I wish to gain emotional control."

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Skywalker, but emotional control has eluded you in the past. It is something which requires much diligence. Will you finish what you start?"

"That is precisely the reason I wish to learn." He looked around, and saw a few people studiously avoiding them with their eyes. He cared little what they thought, however. He was prepared to do whatever it took to win back his wife, and if the price was some embarrassment, so be it.

Tuvok considered, then abruptly asked, "Would now be a convenient time to start?"

Anakin felt a tremendous relief. "Now would be fine, Mr. Tuvok."

"Very well. Accompany me please." He turned and headed out of the embarkation lounge. Anakin was surprised when they entered Cafe Diem. Tuvok sat down in a secluded booth, where their conversation would likely not be overheard. "I do not wish to pry, Mr. Skywalker, however what you are requesting is nearly unprecedented for a human."

Anakin waited while a strange looking man brought water to them. "Hello, Mr. Tuvok," the man said. His skin was a bit lighter than Tuvok's, and he had a strange mottled appearance near his hairline.

"Tuvix," the Vulcan said, nodding a greeting.

"Would you like the usual?" At Tuvok's nod, Tuvix turned to Anakin. "And you, Sir?"

"Just water, please."

"Excellent," Tuvix said. He turned and walked off. Anakin saw that his ears were pointed as a Vulcan's.

"I've never met him," the former Sith commented.

"Mr. Tuvix is an interesting individual." It seemed all Tuvok would say, so Anakin didn't ask any more.

They sat in silence until Tuvix brought their orders. The Vulcan started eating his salad in silence, intentionally giving Anakin an opportunity to explain his request. Finally, Tuvok asked, "Is it your intention to learn emotional control by osmosis?"

"I don't follow?"

"Osmosis is the unconscious absorption or assimilation of ideas. It is frequently accomplished by being in proximity to someone who professes the ideas that you wish to assimilate. Before we ordered our refreshments, I commented that you are requesting something that very few humans do."

"And do you require my reasons?"

Tuvok cocked his head. "It is not required but my ability to teach you will be significantly increased if I know your motivation." When Anakin seemed less than enthusiastic, the Vulcan added, "I assure you that I will treat anything you say as entirely confidential."

The young man thought for a few moments, and Tuvok waited in silence. Finally, "Padme refuses to let me near her or the children because of what I did to the Jedi."

"I see," the Vulcan said quietly. "Is this unexpected?"

Sadly, Anakin shook his head. "To be honest, I can't blame her. I understand her feelings, and were I able, I doubt I'd keep my own company."

"What emotions are you desiring to master?"

"I told you I understand Padme's feelings. That understanding is intellectual, Mr. Tuvok. Had I used my intellect when the Emperor told me my friends had killed her, much would have been avoided. I do not want to let my emotions rule me again. Too much is at stake."

Tuvok nodded gravely. "Your understanding of the concepts you have now related could very well be your first step. I will help you control your feelings, Mr. Skywalker, but you must decide how far that control needs to go. Humans tend to have difficulties if they try to repress their emotions too much."

"Do you think Vulcans are better then?"

"Vulcans are different, Mr. Skywalker. There are things in which we excel. Many would say that price was too high, but we had to suppress our emotions to preserve the existence of our race."

 _The Continuum war…_

The battle continued to wage outside the courtroom. John and Teyla were fighting side by side, trying to get back to the trial. A Q lined his sights up on Teyla and prepared to let loose a bolt of energy when he suddenly fell to the ground, gasping. He appeared to age millions of years in an instant. Holding her hand against the Q's chest was Jardis, in her original Wraith Queen guise.

She stood up, threw back her head and hissed, her crimson colored hair waving wildly.

Sheppard and Teyla took the distraction she created, and ran for the door of the court. A moment later, they were inside.

"A Wraith sucks the life force of those they kill, right?" It was, of course, an unnecessary question.

"Yes," Teyla answered.

"She just sucked the life force of a Q."

Teyla nodded and commented, "I am glad she is in our side, John."

"Me too!"

A moment later, the wall behind them disintegrated and they watched, horror stricken as the Wraith woman grabbed two ascended, one in each hand. They fired energy at her, point blank, but it only seemed to make her mad. She began to squeeze the throats of her captives, and as a sickening crunch began to sound from the one in her left hand, a loud, "Daughter!" resounded from behind her.

She whirled and her father, in his Cardassian form, stood a few feet away.

"This is unnecessary!"

Disgusted, she threw both of the, now dead, ascended people aside and started advancing on Todd.

Sheppard couldn't allow her to harm him.

"Jardis!"

The Wraith spun and glared. "What, human?" Slowly, she started to advance, her features distorted in a snarl.

"You just saved us. What are you doing?"

"I think the power she absorbed from the Q is affecting her mind." The statement was quiet, and Sheppard risked glancing back at The First to acknowledge.

"I kinda guessed that, First. Any idea how to stop a mad Wraith Q?"

"I regret that I have never before meditated on such a problem."

"Now would be a great time to start!" John said excitedly, as he dodged an energy blast from his friend's enraged daughter.

 _Elsewhere in the continuum…_

Jack and Sam walked slowly toward the old farmhouse, however it was not their destination. When they arrived at the fence, they looked at the scarecrow perched on a fence post. It was feminine in appearance, with raven black hair. Jack heard a sound and turned to see Daniel seated on a bench a few feet away.

"This is only to hold her until things calm down with the trial."

"What if they don't calm down, Daniel?" asked Sam.

Daniel shrugged "Do you disagree that she needs discipline?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Daniel. She is always been a discipline problem." He looked his daughter, suspended above the field, as a scarecrow. "But don't you think this is rather extreme?"

"Jack," Jackson said as he stood. "Your daughter's 'discipline problem' resulted in the death of my sister."

O'Neill couldn't really argue the point.

 _Iconia Prime…_

Anakin stepped into his parent's rooms. Deanna closed the door and followed behind her son. In the living area, the trepidation was almost palpable. Padme was there, with her children. They were older now, and Anakin observed them interestedly. They were seated on either side of their mother, and she had an arm around each, protectively.

Anakin sat down across from her, and Deanna took up a seat beside her husband.

"You have been training with Tuvok," Padme observed.

Her husband inclined his head in answer, and she asked, "What is the purpose?"

It took Anakin a moment to speak. "Pain management."

"You're in pain?" She was surprised. "An injury in a fight?"

"Not precisely," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed, and she cocked her head at him. "I don't understand."

"I think," her mother-in-law explained, "Ani is referring to the pain of being separated from those he loves."

Padme nodded, and turned her gaze back to her husband. "Is this true?"

He swallowed visibly, and nodded.

"Do you understand my position on the matter?"

"Y.. Yes." It was all he could do to get the word out.

"Then there's very little left to say."

Despite his training, his anger flared. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was," she said through clenched teeth. "It was only the fact of the biology of the children which allowed me to ascend." She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "The fact is, Anakin, you killed your best friend."

"I was told he killed you!"

"When you killed him, you knew better."

"It looked like he was having an affair with you!"

"And you didn't know enough to trust him, or me?" She was furious, and he couldn't blame her. He took a deep breath.

"I should have. I should have trusted your love."

"If nothing else, you should have," she agreed.

"I am sorry." His anger was spent, and now he felt the sorrow of the loss of her.

"I am too, Ani. I _did_ love you, so much, but you killed all of those Jedi."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Leave us alone," she said flatly.

There was nothing that he could detect in her voice except a deep loathing of his actions. Dejectedly, he stood and walked out the door.

"There's still good in him, Mother," Padme's son said to her quietly. "I feel it."

She nodded her head, and the tears started.

 _The Continuum war…_

The First approached the enraged Wraith cautiously. She was facing away from his stalking form, but he was careful. He made absolutely no sound as he moved. At the last step, she turned and her eyes widened. Her right hand shoved into his chest, as his hands closed around her face. He gritted his teeth as he started the familiar mantra.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts…"

They both jerked as the battle ensued. The Vulcan became demanding in his speech, and she tried to push her hand further into his chest for good measure.

"Your thoughts and my thoughts are one," he intoned and a moment later, they were speaking together. "We are one."

"He's winning," Sheppard exclaimed as he watched.

The Commander slowly stepped to the Ascended man's side and raised a lethal looking phaser rifle to point it at the two.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard demanded.

"He's succeeded in melding with her, but who's going to come out in control?" the starfleet man answered. "Vulcans and Wraith are both telepathic, but Vulcans are not as strong. He's depending on his Q enhancements to win this."

"What if she's a Q now?"

"That's what worries me."

 _Chulak…_

Years before, those who accepted the way of the Jaffa had established an area of their own. It was a continent of it's own, far from the human areas of the sphere, and it was here that Bra'tac lived with his wife, Lwaxana.

After his disastrous meeting with his wife, Anakin showed up at the doorstep of his grandparents, desiring a link to his family.

He had come to the conclusion that Tuvok was correct. Humans and Vulcans were somewhat different in their ability to control emotions, however, what he had learned from the Vulcan had helped. He was able to separate his intellect from his emotions.

He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, it swung open.

Standing there was a tall woman, who carried herself as an aristocrat, even in the simple surroundings of Chulak. She eyed her grandson for a time, then he heard in his head, " _Well, do you intend to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?_ "

He looked at her, a question forming in his mind. " _How are you so powerful, Grandmother?_ "

She gave him a smug smile as she motioned for him to enter her home. " _I've talked to your mother for most of her life. Hasn't she ever told you?_ " At his head shake, she went on. " _Yes, I can see her being afraid to tell you, in case you were seduced by Anubis._ "

He felt like arguing, but his grandmother, once started, didn't seem to want to stop. " _I know... You don't like thinking of your mother as being fearful about anything, but she doesn't know Anubis like I do._ "

" _Are you more powerful?_ " He finally got a word in. He supposed it would be easier if she spoke out loud, because then, she would actually _need_ to take a breath. While thinking words to him, she didn't have to pause. He could definitely get a headache listening to her.

" _Well, he is only half ascended, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's very smart._ " She gave a bit of a smug smile again. " _He forgets, however, that I haven't been Oma Desala yet._ " She laughed. " _He can't kill me because I haven't made him what he is yet._ "

"The grandfather paradox," Anakin decided to speak out loud as she had actually paused in her monologue.

She gave him a look that said she didn't approve of talking rather than thinking, but she switched too. "Precisely."

 _Cool,_ he thought to himself, _she doesn't say as much out loud as she does when thinking._

"No," she said, "I can talk your ear off with my voice, just as easily as I can with my mind. I just chose not to."

"I..." He stammered for a moment, then finally, "I didn't mean be impertinent, Lady Lwaxana."

She smiled as she motioned him to a chair. "That's quite alright, Anakin. Incessant chatter is one of the ways I weed out people who I may not want to speak to. Bra'tac figured that out almost immediately." She sat down. "Oh, and by the way. Call me Grandma."

 _The Continuum war…_

Finally, The First lowered his hands and stepped back from the Wraith. Her eyes were clouded and it took a few moments before she shook herself. She eyed the Vulcan for a time, then raised her hand. Slowly, she stepped toward him, then without warning, she lunged forward, hissing. Her hand impacted his chest, and he cried out. Kirk took aim with his phaser rifle, but a hand came down on the end, gently pointing it at the ground.

"At the intensity you would have to use, Grandfather, it would kill Spock too." With that, Merlin and Kirk both stretched out their hands toward her, and a moment later, a continuum grid flew from their hands, coalesced into one, and then enveloped her as if it was a net. The grid wrapped around her body, and she flew backwards several meters before skidding to a stop on the cobbles of the street. McCoy had been watching, and he ran to the side of his friend, quickly followed by The Commander and Merlin. There was a flash beside The First, and Che'Ryl appeared. She quickly knelt down on the other side of the prone Vulcan from McCoy. A Starfleet style medical tricorder appeared in her hand.

Kirk and Merlin stood fidgeting while the two doctors took detailed scans of The First. Almost as one, McCoy and Che'Ryl stood. "He'll be fine, Jim," McCoy said.

The wizard raised an eyebrow at his wife and she nodded. "If you hadn't got her off of him, she might have killed him, but he'll be okay."

"How?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I have no idea, Jean Luc."

"Her telepathic ability was enhanced by the energy she absorbed," Spock said from where he lay on the ground. A moment later, he sat up. Kirk reached down, and grabbed his wrist, giving him a hand to his feet. "When she touched my chest, there was enough of the link left for her to suppress my defenses. A wholly remarkable experience."

"Remarkable?" McCoy snorted. "I watched your energy levels climb back up, Spock. One more minute, and you'd have died."

"I've been dead before, Doctor."

The doctor folded his arms over his chest, and Kirk knew that if he didn't stop the two, they were going to argue with their normal flair.

"Now listen here, Spock…"

"Gentlemen," The Commander broke in. "I suspect there are other things we should do." He looked over at Jardis, still cocooned in the grid. Her father was standing beside her prone figure, his shoulders slumped.

Merlin started toward the two Wraith, but stopped and watched as the most unlikely of people stepped to Todd's side. Hippaforalkus, Riker, placed a hand on the Wraith leader's shoulder. Todd, who still appeared to be Cardassian, turned his face toward his former enemy. "She is lost, Riker. I can't reach her mind."

"Maybe it's just because of the continuum energy. You might not be able to sense through it."

"Perhaps if I were to drain your energy, I would then be able to reach her?"

"Setting aside the fact that neither I nor any Q around her would allow that, you might end up like her. That wouldn't accomplish anything."

"It would appear as though continuum energy breaks down certain pathways in a Wraith mind," The First observed. "She has effectively destroyed her own mind."

"How would you deduce that, Spock?" McCoy challenged. "Granted, it seems a possibility, but it's hardly a logical deduction."

The Q leader turned a bemused expression toward his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Certainly, Doctor McCoy, you have spent enough time with Q to know that with my mind, I can scan deeper than any medical tricorder."

McCoy had been running his mediscanner over the fallen Wraith woman, and he glared at the Vulcan. "Now you know that this contraption is just an extension of my powers. It's not really a mediscanner."

"It is more closely analogous to a crutch, allowing your undisciplined thoughts to fall back on the familiar to keep them ordered."

"I'll give you disciplined, you green blooded…"

"Gentlemen!" Kirk fought to keep the smile from his face.

McCoy looked at the readout on his tricorder. "Spock is right, Jim. I'm reading several disrupted connections in Jardis' mind."

"Can you help her?"

The doctor stood and placed a hand on Todd's shoulder, opposite Riker's. Slowly, maintaining eye contact with the Wraith, he shook his head.

Todd looked beseechingly at Beverly, but she shook her head too. "The damage is too severe, Todd. There's nothing we can do."

Todd slumped to the ground, his body shaking with despair. Jardis had been by his side for thousands of years. She was truly his daughter, and now, she was lost in an instant. He was beyond grief. Tears came to his eyes, and flowed unashamedly down his cheeks.

 _The continuum…_

The two doctors had taken Jardis to a hospital near the court. There, they joined forces with Allison and Zoe Carter. The hospital was, of course, and extension of the minds of all Q who had been doctors in their previous lives as mere mortals. At the moment, there were even those Ascended beings in the continuum who were adding their knowledge and experiences to the image of the medical facility, as evidenced by the fact that Jennifer McKay entered the room with a phlebotomy kit.

After several hours of intense scanning, they were no closer to a solution than before. Todd, John and Teyla were trying to keep out of the way of the doctors as they performed every test they could think of, and a few they engineered on the spot.

The consensus was that Jardis might or might not get better over time. There was just no way of knowing.

 _Chulak…_

"Grandma just doesn't seem to fit you," Anakin told her.

"And why is that?" She didn't disagree, but she wondered why he felt that way.

He thought for a few minutes. "You carry yourself regally. Please don't take offense, Grandmother, but even here in Chulak, you have the bearing of an aristocrat."

She smiled, pleased at his response. "Thank you, Anakin. I agree that 'grandma' doesn't really fit me." She sighed. "Actually, my main reason for asking you to call me that is because I wanted to see Jean Luc's face when you did."

He thought about it for a few moments, and he could well imagine Merlin's face if he ever used the term in reference to Lwaxana. Especially to her face. He laughed. "Yes, Ma'am. I can see your point. I have an idea."

She cocked her head slightly, and he heard the word _yes?_ In his mind.

"What if I call you Grandmother unless Merlin is around? Then I'll be sure and call you 'Grandma'."

She thought about it and a broad smile formed on her lips. "You know, I think that will work just fine."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N apologies for the long delay in this chapter. The flu has a way of hindering things.

standard disclaimer: we don't own…. You know the drill. Please review.

Chapter 9 _Easter Island…_

A rift formed in the fabric of space and time in such a way that Sarah's sensors couldn't detect it. What they _did_ detect, however, was a single Dalek appearing on the island.

As soon as she noticed it, Sarah informed Merlin and Dr. Jackson. A moment later, there was a bright flash and the two men were standing next to one of the Moai on the coast. A few feet away, they could see a solitary Dalek turning round in circles as if it was confused.

Daniel raised his hand to destroy the thing, but Merlin stopped him. "We should try to find out how it arrived here, Daniel."

"I seriously doubt it will tell us," he argued.

"That may be, but we should try."

At Daniel's nod, the old wizard stood and cautiously started to approach the dalek. The mechanical monstrosity turned and fixed it's eyestalk on him, and began its chant, "Exterminate!"

Before Merlin could question it, a beam came out of the things weapon. The force threw him backward into a statue, and it took him a moment to catch his breath.

"Uhhh.. how did that hit you so hard?" Jackson asked.

"I'm really not sure, Daniel. Perhaps we should exercise caution when approaching Daleks, however."

"You think?"

Daniel stood and was rewarded with the exclamation, "Exterminate!" and a bolt from the weapon. He was prepared, however, and a grid protected him. In return, flung energy at the creature, and another grid, identical in appearance to his own, appeared to protect it.

"Now what?" he asked his friend.

 _An uninhabited island of the sphere..._

Batai was tired. He had been fighting against the Daleks for some time. It was his goal to keep the people of the galaxy safe from them if at all possible. He had been working toward that end for quite some time, and now he was frustrated. He flashed away from Coruscant for a breather and appeared on a small island several million miles into a large ocean in the sphere.

The island was a few kilometers long, and half as wide. Immediately, he sensed that someone else was present, and he flashed to the person.

"Hello, Batai," Meribor turned and looked at him, a smile playing across her lips.

"Hello, Big Sister," he greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and I suspect the answer would be the same."

"You're contemplating your navel too?" He laughed.

"Uh, no, Brother. I'm taking a break, just like you."

He didn't say anything for a while, but sat down beside her on the beach, looking out at the water. He looked up at the horizon, curving up and away from them. There came a point where the atmosphere obscured vision of what was in the sphere, and this was one of the few places where land wasn't visible. "I'm tired, Meribor. I've been working to save the inhabitants of Coruscant from the Daleks, and I'm just tired."

The blonde head beside him bobbed as she nodded agreement. "Do you ever wish for the time before we knew we were Q?"

He chuckled softly. "If we weren't Q, we wouldn't be alive."

"I've been thinking of going away for awhile," she suddenly stated.

"And doing what?"

She turned a questioning gaze on her brother, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure she could trust him. Not really. "I've been thinking of saving our people."

He started to respond, but she cut him off. "Not the Iconians, Batai. The Kataans."

His eyes widened. "What?" He was aghast.

"Our people never had a chance. They shouldn't have died."

He shook his head, astonished at what she was saying. "You would be stopped. Fobbed!"

"So what? At least I'd know that our people were still alive!" She was letting her feelings vent. "Father should have saved them, but he was too afraid. They should have lived! We had the power to save them, but we let them die."

"Meribor, it was a fixed point in time."

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Batai. That's the standard line when the Q are afraid of changing things. Well, we're changing things now! Look at the war we're fighting with the Daleks. That's a huge change from the way things were, and I'm going to save our people." She held up her hand as if to snap her fingers, and looked her brother in the eye. "Don't you dare try to stop me." Then she snapped and was gone.

For several minutes, Batai sat staring at where she had been seated. Then, he looked up at the horizon and stood. He thought about why Meribor was acting like this, but he quickly understood; she was surrounded by death. Like him, she was trying to save as many as she could, but she wasn't perfect and some people died. Something had probably happened to make her snap, but, he did agree with her. A strange grin appeared on his face, and he nodded. Then, he too, snapped his fingers and flashed away.

 _Easter Island…_

Very quickly, Merlin and Jackson realized that they should leave the island and allow Sarah to monitor the Dalek there. They attempted to flash away, but discovered that, like on Coruscant, they were unable.

As a consequence, they started for the gateway. The Dalek observed them and started in pursuit. They made it to the controls and quickly dialed an address, barely getting through before the Dalek arrived at their position.

The Dalek scanned the controls and dialed an address. It was rewarded by a gate opening, but when it tried to enter the portal, a grid formed in front of it.

The creature couldn't get through the grid, no matter how hard it tried. Eventually, it tried flying off the island. That failed as well, as when it lifted off, a grid formed over it, forcing it to the ground.

A moment later, a feminine voice sounded. "I cannot allow you to have free run of the sphere. To protect those who live here, you will be held away from them."

The Dalek started spinning in circles as if it wanted to find a way out of its prison. "Release!" it chanted as it spun. "Release!"

The gateway suddenly formed, and the Dalek stopped turning, and instead faced the portal. A moment later, a couple stepped through, holding hands. "Exterminate!" the creature cried when it saw them. It fired its weapon at them, but it impacted the grid, and seemed to disperse over the surface. The couple, two Betazoids, stared at the thing, wide eyed. A moment later, the gateway reformed.

"If you would like to return to your home, you may," Sarah told them. They needed no further urging, and rushed through the portal which closed behind them.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek called, and once more tried to lift off the ground.

"I said, No!" Sarah told it, forcing it to the ground once more.

"Release! Release! Release!" the chant started.

When it appeared likely to continue indefinitely, Sarah said, "Good grief," and turned off her microphone in the area. If she sensed anyone returning, she would reactivate it. At least there should be some variety at that point.

 _A remote planet on the outskirts of the Empire…_

Two men stood on a hillside looking down at a house. It appeared, for all the world, to be a Victorian Mansion, straight out of Earth's England. The men glanced at each other, then started down the hill. As they approached, a strange feeling came over them, and they stopped. The next moment, they were transported to another place.

In front of them, stood a rather unimposing girl. She stood little more than one and a half meters tall, and seemed to be near two decades old. Both of the men knew that this was an untruth.

"Merlin, and The First. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, Ashildr," The First explained.

"I haven't used that name for many years."

"We are aware of that, Lady Me," Merlin interposed.

"Why would you want to see me?"

"The Daleks have crossed the barrier."

She stood, her eyes wide. "They are here?"

Solemnly, The First inclined his head.

"How?"

"Unknown, Ashildr, but we suspect it has something to do with Gallifrey."

"So why come to me?" She was appearing suspicious now.

"You are the hybrid," the Vulcan said quietly.

She laughed outright at that. "There are many interpretations of that 'prophecy'."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, there are. But you are both human and nanite."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head slightly, glaring at the Q towering over her slight frame. "Yes, they gave me immortality."

"That was not all you obtained from them," Spock said evenly.

"What do you know of it, Vulcan?" Her face twitched as she demanded an answer.

"I am The First of the Q, Lady Me. I _know_ who and what you are."

Suddenly, the color drained from her face and she stumbled backwards, falling into her chair. She looked up at the Vulcan, terrified.

"I have no desire to destroy you," he continued. "What I want is your help."

"The last time you desired our help, you gave us an ultimatum and left us powerless to defend ourselves."

Merlin gazed at her, with something close to pity in his eyes. "How long ago was that for you, Me?"

She turned her eyes to the Wizard. "I honestly don't know, Admiral. I don't know how long my nanites lay dormant before the Mire found them."

"To whom are we speaking?" Spock asked.

"Me, although over the years, I have integrated and lost some of _her_ memories." she said gravely.

The Vulcan inclined his head and asked, "Would you be willing to come to the sphere with us?"

For a long moment, she didn't answer, but watched his face for some betrayal of emotion. Finally, unable to read him, she said, "I do not believe I would be welcome there."

"Who would not welcome you?"

"Anyone I have ever wronged." She gave a bit of a smile, "The list is rather long."

She sensed that Merlin wished to speak, and turned to face him.

"You said that the other is just memories. There is one the other wronged, in the sphere. You know of whom I speak. She once thought as you do, but she was wrong and is now a valued member of our society."

"She is the one wronged most."

Picard softened his tone, "She doesn't feel that way."

Me closed her eyes. "She became a machine."

"She ascended. She is not a machine anymore. Anything she lost, has been regained."

"You are gracious, Merlin."

" _She_ is."

 _Kimberley…_

The town had been named after one in the nation of Canada, on Earth. It was designed in a Bavarian style, and technology was conspicuously absent. Or so it appeared.

In reality, Kimberley was home to several groups of people who enjoyed the appearance of antiquity. The town was the brainchild of Hugo Miller, a former US secret service agent, who now fulfilled the role of mayor in the small town. Once Earth had been destroyed, he decided something needed to be done to preserve some of the culture. He spoke at length to Sarah, and together, they designed Kimberley.

Thus it was, that on any particular day, Hugo could be found around town, complete with lederhosen and a tyrolean hat.

On this day, he was strolling down the main street of town, smells from good cooking hanging in the air, when something appeared out of nowhere in the street ahead.

Hugo knew what the thing was, and was ready. "Sarah! Contain that!"

"Certainly," came the voice of the AI.

At the same time, the thing was announcing its purpose. "Exterminate!"

The Dalek fired its weapon at a woman who had been near when it appeared, but Sarah had already acted. Somehow, as the weapon fired, it's energy was reflected by the grid Sarah erected, and the Dalek was consumed by its own destructive energy.

Hugo raised his eyebrows and nodded his head appreciatively. "I wanted containment, Sarah, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you!"

He turned and headed back to his office to report to O'Neill what had happened.

 _The continuum, 50 years before the trial of Ben Solo..._

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Batai as he glared around himself.

"What am I doing here?" Meribor demanded to the world in general.

They were both standing on what appeared to be Vulcan; the outskirts of the city of Shi-Khar, to be specific.

"Spock!" called Batai. "What are we doing here?"

There was no sound except the occasional clicking from the ground as it heated in the sun.

"I don't think he has any intention of answering us," Meribor finally said.

"Well, I don't see any reason to remain," Batai exclaimed, snapping his fingers. There was a flash of light, but he didn't disappear.

Meribor rounded on her brother, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was keeping a low profile, Batai. Why are we here?"

"You were keeping a low profile? You saved the people of Kataan!"

She shook her head. "What I was doing shouldn't have attracted the attention of the continuum. So what did you do?"

"He saved the El-aurians." The voice came from behind them, and they spun, looking into the desert. There, they saw The First in his customary desert soft suit.

"I don't understand," Meribor was puzzled. "Who are the El-aurians? What do they have to do with anything?"

"In the future, you will 'become' an El-aurian. The entire race will be almost destroyed by the Borg. He stopped it from happening. Now, all El-aurians live."

Meribor turned once more and saw Tolian Soran, an ancient Q who generally kept to himself.

"Doctor Soran was an El-aurian," Batai explained.

"And your interference, Boy, while leaving my family alive, left me unable to associate with them!"

"That is your own choice, Soran," The First said gravely.

"I have memories that span the universe," the El-aurian exclaimed. "I have lived millions of lifetimes, even for my race. I no longer have anything in common with them."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Batai offered.

"Time is a double edged sword. First, it works against you, then, when you try to play by its rules, it changes those rules, leaving you again at its mercy." He got into Batai's face. "This is what happens when you try to change the rules, Boy. Yet again, I have been thwarted by your family."

"My family?"

"Yes, your father stopped me returning to the Nexus long ago."

"Why did you want to return to the Nexus?"

"Doctor Soran did not understand his connection to the continuum until his physical body died," Spock explained. "He saw the Nexus as a place where he could continue to have a relationship with his family, even though they were dead."

"I fail to understand how I am to blame for his problems now," Batai declared.

"Because I am a Q, I now have the experiences of two different lifetimes. I explained to my wife what had happened. She… turned against me because of what I did to others… because of those I was willing to destroy to get back to her."

"That's hardly my fault."

"Batai!" Meribor was shocked at her brother's lack of empathy.

"Well it's not! I didn't make him kill anyone. I actually changed things to where he _didn't_ kill anyone."

"That is hardly the point, Batai," Spock said. "You were responsible for meddling with the time stream. The El-aurians demise should have been left to run its natural course."

"I checked! It was not a fixed point in time!"

"There are some things that should be left as they are, even though they are not fixed."

"I don't believe that!"

Soran stepped up, placing his face directly in Batai's. "I tried to change it, boy. I wanted my family to live! For millions, no billions, of years, I tried to change their fate. If anyone wanted to find a way to change things, I did." He looked away, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I've come to the inescapable conclusion that it can't be done." The last was spit out with more bitterness than Batai had ever heard in his life.

 _The city of Camelot…_

Merlin was in his office, scanning space. For years, he had left this job to the sensors on board his ships, but as a Q, he was able to devote part of his mind to the task, using his own senses. He was looking for a Dalek presence in the galaxy. He knew they were there, and that there would very likely not be a single place. Instead, there would probably be many.

Ashildr was standing off to one side of the room, her eyes lightly closed, and arms folded around herself as if she was cold. One could almost think she was asleep, except for the movement of her mouth. It was as if she was speaking to someone, but there was no sound. Merlin glanced at her, and she apparently sensed it. Her eyes opened, and she returned the look. "Next grid, please."

Jack Carter entered the room, ready to say something to his grandfather, but he stopped when he felt the energy flowing from the wizard. He glanced around the perimeter of the room and saw his sister and brother-in-law quietly watching and waiting. He nodded his acknowledgement of their presence and stepped to Sam's side. "What's going on?"

He knew the answer of course, but it was a standard greeting that he used when speaking to his twin.

"Lady Me is scanning the grids as Grandpa tunes into them."

Jack nodded. "Has she found anything yet?"

"A few isolated Daleks but nothing major."

Across the room from the twins, stood three beings, only one of which appeared to be human. One looked like he would be at home roaming the Cascade forest of North America, on Earth. Except for the belt hanging over his torso, like a sash. Hung on his back, was a wicked looking crossbow type weapon. He looked down at the diminutive, robed figure standing beside him and said something in a growl.

"Unable to sense the Daleks through a Q grid, they are."

The shaggy figure growled again, this time, making it clearly a question. The man on his other side shook his head, and with gravity said, "I know who she is, and what she's done, Chewbacca, but she's necessary for this operation."

A deep rumble came from Chewbacca's chest, and Yoda nodded. "From the same time zone as the Daleks, she is. Sense them, she can."

"Next grid," Me said from where she still stood, eyes closed. She had heard the exchange, but had chosen to ignore it. The First and Merlin had offered their civility, and she had accepted. She knew that the Jedi didn't trust her, but they trusted the Q. Well, what choice did anyone have there? When someone could make you disappear from time by looking at you, you had to give them a small measure of trust.

The nanites that were used to repair her body had dealt with the Q in the past, and even though the Q had every opportunity to destroy them, they had not. The First had given an option that was unexpected. There was no room for the Borg Empress, the host of the nanites, to maneuver, and that was acceptable, but only after much reflection.

Over time, the Empress' body broke down and she died. This breakdown, however had come millions of years after she had been forced to accept the provisions from the Q.

Once those nanites were found and incorporated into the body of Ashildr, they were able to repair the girl. The downside of the nanites was that she could not ascend. Initial ascension required the death of the body, and her nanites kept that from happening.

On the other side of the huge Wookie, Qui-Gon Jin nodded sagely. Years before, he had been killed, but now that he was an ascended, his power in the force had been magnified. Chewbacca bellowed something at him, and once more Qui-Gon affirmed, "No, I don't trust her, but we need the information she can provide."

The Wookie cocked his head and growled a quick question.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

Ashildr wondered what Qui-Gon hoped things didn't come to, but went on with her work. She scanned another grid, finding the pinpoints of hatred that showed a few Daleks, but nothing beyond that. She sighed as she asked for the next grid.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life keeps happening._

 _As is usual, we don't own the franchises contained herein, and we'd love your reviews!_

 **Chapter 10**

Davros sat, looking over the sea of Daleks before him. He had been on site for the final destruction of the Time Lords, but now found himself in a completely different galaxy. Somehow the fleet had been dislocated from around Gallifrey to wherever they were now.

The dislocation of him and his children was fortuitous. To be sure, he originally considered it to be a horrible problem, but as time went on, he began to realize that he could turn this to his advantage. His shields were of an exotic energy that his best scientists were still trying to understand. The people in this universe, referred to as Q, existed in this energy. It seemed that they might actually BE this energy. The more he studied them, the more he realized that observation was not enough. He needed to obtain a Q.

He had seen the power of the Q, and was skeptical as to the ability of the Daleks to capture one, but he knew they had to try. To that end, he sent out the order. He didn't care what Q they obtained, as long as it was alive and healthy. He watched as several of his children left the room to travel. They would come back with a Q - or, they wouldn't come back at all.

 _Iconia Prime…_

It had taken some time, but Merlin and Ashildr had covered most of the galaxy. They had discovered several isolated pockets of Daleks, but not the major fleet they had expected. Ashildr had not rested since they began their search.

"Grandpa."

Merlin heard the voice, but ignored it.

"Grandpa."

The voice was louder this time and the old wizard opened his eyes. "Yes, Jack?"

"You've both been at this for a while," the younger Q pointed out. "You don't need sleep, Sir, but Ashildr does."

Merlin turned to look at his grandson. He gave him a scowl, but when Jack nodded toward the girl, he took a good look.

"Shall we take a break, Ashildr?"

She opened her eyes and her fatigue was plain to see.

"I apologize, Me. Sometimes I forget that we aren't all Q."

She gave a tired nod and stood. Merlin saw her sway a bit and nodded. "Thank you, Jack," he told his grandson.

"Well, you've been at it for awhile. No-one works well when they're exhausted," Jack smiled.

Merlin and Jack each took one of her arms and assisted her to a chair. The wizard started to say something about their progress, but stopped when he heard a soft snore. He turned a bemused expression to his grandson, then looked back at the girl. He gave a small wave of his hand, and she disappeared.

"I think I'll take a rest as well," the wizard said as he started toward the door. As he walked, his body seemed to lose solidity, until, when he reached the door, he was completely gone.

Jack smiled, then he disappeared in a flash of light.

 _Ashildr's room…_

The girl flashed into being, laying on her bed. She lay there for several hours, then moved slightly as a continuum grid formed around her, but that was the extent of her reaction.

A moment later, the grid disappeared, taking her with it.

 _Jack and Allison's home…_

Allison Carter was sleeping soundly beside her husband when something disturbed her and she sat up suddenly. "Jack," she said, shaking him. "Jack!"

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"Something is wrong, Jack!"

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her for an explanation.

"Something has happened. Ashildr is missing."

She waved her hand and they were standing, fully clothed, in Me's room. Jack looked around.

"You're right, Ally. She's been taken."

There's residual continuum energy here, but why would a Q take her?"

There was another flash and Merlin and The First were standing beside the couple. "That is a very good question, Doctor Carter," The First intoned solemnly.

"I don't believe it was a Q," Merlin said, shaking his head. "There is the sense of something alien here. Something without emotions. Completely unfeeling." He looked at The First. "No offense intended, First."

The Vulcan inclined his head. "None taken, Merlin. It is a common misconception that Vulcans have no emotions, as you well know. We simply suppress them. This, however, is empty. It is utterly devoid of any type of..." He trailed off. "No, it is not completely empty. There are no positive emotions, but negative... Hate… There is extreme hate."

Merlin glanced at his grandson, then looked back at The First. "Daleks?"

The First nodded slowly. "Very likely, Merlin."

 _Camelot: the Control Room…_

Several Q and ascended were in the control room, everyone talking at once. The First stepped to the center of the room and looked around. He didn't say anything and as each person met his gaze, they fell silent.

Finally, he spoke in his customary, quiet tone.

"It appears we have a problem. Ashildr, who has been helping Merlin in locating the Daleks, has been abducted by those same Daleks."

"How do we know it was the Daleks?" This from Vala.

Merlin chose to answer. "A good question, Vala. A continuum grid was used to retrieve her from her own quarters."

She nodded her understanding, but then realized what he was saying. "So the Daleks can grab any of us, at any time they wish." It wasn't a question. She realized fully, the implications of what Merlin was saying.

"It would appear so."

"If they use a continuum grid, we wouldn't be able to resist either, would we?" Daniel put his arm around Vala as he asked.

"Doubtful," was all The First said.

 _The TARDIS…_

The Doctor was fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS when Merlin entered. He spun around at the flash of light and smiled slightly as he said, "Do you ever knock?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he commented, "It is rather difficult when there is no outer shell to knock on."

"There is in the continuum."

"I wasn't in the continuum."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the controls. "When are you from?"

"Meribor has just saved her people."

"That's going to have repercussions."

"Most assuredly it will, but Andy should contain things."

The Doctor turned a wry grin on his friend. "Andy's containment seems to have gone out the window, Merlin. A Q could conceivably wipe him or herself out of existence right now and no one would even notice."

"The Q in question most certainly would."

The Doctor smiled. "Doubtful, as they'd no longer be around _to_ notice, or even care." He manipulated a few controls, then looked back at the Wizard. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know everything you can tell me about Daleks. How can they manipulate continuum energy?"

The Time Lord laughed. "That's an excellent question, Merlin, and if I had an answer, I would definitely give it to you, but at this moment, I have no idea."

Before the Wizard could answer, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. "Come in!" the Doctor called.

The door opened and four Q entered.

"We've got an idea, Jean Luc," Merlin's wife said to him.

 _Eureka…_

The three physicians stood, ready to step through the Stargate to anywhere.

"It's worse than a damn transporter," McCoy grumbled. "Why'd I let you talk me into this, Jim?"

"Because it was your idea, Bones," The Commander replied, smiling at his friend. "You'd just better make it back."

"Don't worry. I will. Someone's got to keep you and Spock out of trouble."

A few feet away, Jack and Allison were embracing. Merlin and Che'Ryl gave each other a kiss, then the doctors turned to the gate.

"Excuse me! Coming through!"

Two more doctors hurried up to the gate, ready to step through. These were not medical doctors, however. One was an archaeologist, and the other was a Time Lord.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Who knows more about Daleks?" River challenged.

"Regardless…"

"Merlin," The Doctor interjected, "River is the only person who has ever made a Dalek beg for mercy."

"We're not planning on torturing them!" McCoy argued.

"That may be the only way to get any useful information from them," River defended herself.

The Commander pondered for a moment, then said, "Ok, Andy. Five to transport."

 _The continuum…_

Inside the courtroom, those who remained participants in Ben's trial had been observing the past, but at the five doctors departure, the defendant became incensed.

"These changes go against the law of the Q!"

"You have asked us to set aside our laws and make the changes. Now you argue that they are wrong, Ben Solo?" Teal'c feigned astonishment.

Thor laughed. "Are things only wrong when they don't suit your hopes for how things should be?"

Merlin shook his head. "They are wrong when it suits his hopes that they are wrong."

"Is not that the same thing, Merlin?" Teal'c asked.

Thor answered. "Not necessarily. Teal'c."

 _Somewhere in the past of the Doctor's universe…_

From the vantage point of the TARDIS, McCoy watched, horrified as Davros sealed a living brain inside a travel machine. "How can he justify such an abomination?" he asked no one in particular.

"You understand, Doctor McCoy, that Davros hates me. What he is, is because of what I did."

McCoy wondered if the Time Lord was giving too much importance to his own role in the creation of the Daleks.

"The other thing interesting to note, is that the Doctor was sent back here by the Time Lords to stop the formation of the Daleks, long ago," River said almost flippantly.

"I assume that it didn't work the first time," Allison observed. "Why are we here, trying again?" She was just as appalled as McCoy at Davros' actions.

"I didn't have Q helping me last time," the Doctor answered.

McCoy nodded at the Doctor's words, then turned back to where the Kelad scientist was working industriously.

The doctors watched for several millennia, then after they saw the Daleks travel through a wormhole to their position over Coruscant and in the Imperial Galaxy, they regrouped to discuss the situation.

 _The TARDIS…_

The five were gathered around the control console of the TARDIS. Over the time the three medicos had traveled with the Doctor, they had each learned to fly the ship, and were now placed to assist in its control.

"So originally, you destroyed both the Gallifreyans and the Daleks?" Che'Ryl asked, hardly able to comprehend the Doctor she knew doing such a thing.

Somberly, the Doctor called their attention to a screen to one side of the control room. On it, they saw a picture of the painting, Gallifrey Falls, or No More, depending on which title one wished to use. "This is the painting before we spared Gallifrey."

They watched as Daleks killed person after person.

 _In the courtroom…_

"Do you disagree with them trying to stop Davros, Soran?" Merlin asked the El aurian scientist.

No one could argue that Davros was wrong, but if anyone would, it was this man. He stood and stared at his old enemy, and from their perspectives, the scene changed. They were no longer in a courtroom, but standing on the rocky surface of Veridian III. Behind Soran, Merlin could see a missile launcher, and a few feet away stood The Commander. No one else from the courtroom appeared in their perspectives, but Merlin still sat at his bench, and Soran stood in the observation seats of the courtroom.

Soran gazed for a long time at Merlin, only the invisible force field separating them. "I have never argued that the past shouldn't be changed, Picard. If it were possible, of course we should, but I found after uncounted millennia that it can't be. With all our powers, we can't change reality."

"Of course we can," Merlin disagreed.

"We're not allowed, and when we _do_ change things, it's not right. It doesn't feel right. You know that!"

Merlin glanced to his right, where The Commander had quietly approached. "Soran, I agree with you. But we are showing young Ben the consequences."

Soran shook his head. "I am a Q, just as you are. I know that these changes are not mere demonstrations. These things are actually happening. We are fundamentally changing things. Those Q who have died in this war are well and truly dead."

The Commander nodded. "They are, Soran. I can't express how necessary these events are. We have to show young Ben why we don't interfere. He has to understand."

Again, Soran shook his head, and as he did, the two other Q knew that they were now private from the rest of the continuum. "Obviously, he needs to understand. I agree with you that a Q with his lack of inhibitions is incredibly dangerous. If Anubis gained that power, we could all die. I get that." He was about to continue, when he realized that one more Q was standing with them. "First," he said, inclining his head. He didn't bother asking how the Vulcan knew they were private.

"Soran, I heard what you told Batai, and I concur with you. Batai and Meribor will both be fobbed. I ask you to trust us regarding the changes being made." Soran was about to say something, but at Spock's raised hand, he held his tongue. "This is necessary, Soran."

Soran only nodded with a defeated air. A moment later, they were in the courtroom again.

 _Skaro…_

The five had travelled back in time to that point in history before Davros began his acts of genocide.

"Something is maintaining the status quo," Che'Ryl observed as, once more, they watched the Doctor's 12th incarnation save Davros.

Beside her, River stood, nodding. She turned to her husband. "You know what they are, Sweety. And yet, you still come back, every time and save him. Why?"

The Doctor gazed at the scene of his former self, saving the young boy. He couldn't deny that if he didn't rescue the lad, the daleks wouldn't be. But wouldn't the time stream compensate? Wouldn't the cybermen, or Zygons, or even the Autons become the most dangerous foe he ever faced if the Daleks had never existed?

He couldn't know until the Daleks were prevented. But why wouldn't his future self allow it? He thought about the picture and realized the truth. "I lied," he said softly.

McCoy turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow in exactly the manner of The First.

"I told you I had what it takes, and I did. But I don't anymore. I lost that when I prevented the destruction of Gallifrey."

"I don't see that you lost anything there, Son," McCoy commented. "You can't commit genocide. That's not a bad thing."

"I'm weighing everything, and the Daleks have to be stopped."

McCoy looked back at the scene. The TARDIS was travelling back and forth, allowing them to see the scene over and over. "He's a small boy. He's scared. That's it, isn't it."

The doctor had sat down heavily on the floor beside the control console. Now, he was leaning against the pedestal, and his body was wracked with sobs. At the Federation man's words, he nodded, gasping in a huge lungful of air. "I know who that boy will become. I know what a horrible thing he eventually does. But that doesn't change who he is here and now." He looked at McCoy, and the resolve was clear in the Time Lord's face. He punctuated his feelings with his fingers as he spoke the next. "Right now, he's a scared little boy who needs help. That's all that matters."

McCoy's eyebrows raised. "Except that that little boy gives rise to the most horrendous evil ever seen."

"But he hasn't yet." The Doctor was adamant. "At this point in his life, Davros is a scared little boy, afraid of dying."

"And that fear gives rise to the Daleks." McCoy understood where The Doctor was coming from, but he could also see the bigger picture. "Right now, the die is being set. I understand your problem, and I sympathize with it, but this is the defining moment in Davros' life."

He stood and turned back to the scene playing over and over. The hands coming out of the ground and pulling soldiers underground. The boy too terrified to move. It tugged at his heart strings, and it was only the thought of all the damage that arose from this point in time that kept him from agreeing with the Time Lord wholeheartedly.

McCoy glanced at the women, and saw that they were not looking at the boy, the hands, or the later version of the doctor. Instead, all three were looking around them in wonder. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Look at the time vortex," Allison told him.

He adjusted his vision so he could see what they were talking about. All around him he could see into the fourth dimension. Suddenly he understood what they were getting at. He could see fluidity in time as they approached the point where The Doctor helped the boy. When they reached that point, time became static.

"It's fixed!" he exclaimed. "We can't change this."

River nodded, as The Doctor looked around, once Allison helped him see the vortex.

"We've changed so many things, even to the point of Q dying," Che'Ryl said, "we should be able to do something here."

"No," the Time Lady said. "Let me show you something."

She touched a few controls and the familiar wheezing sounded from the TARDIS. A moment later, they stepped out into a Federation starship. On a bed, they saw a Q who was a Q no longer. Allison knew it was Soran, but he was going by a different name, Quinn. He had gotten so tired from his long life that he wished no more. She looked at the vortex as he drank some poison and died. The fluctuations slowed till there were just a few wibbles and wobbles. However, a fixed point it was not.

"There are still a few ways through," McCoy exclaimed. "because he has given up his powers?"

"He still is a Q," Che'Ryl said quietly. "This is where he dies. Always."

"But it's not fixed!" The Doctor said wonderingly.

"It's as fixed as anything ever gets," Allison said. "This is why Khan was able to die out of time. The universe continued, but in a damaged state."

"There was no movement with Davros," McCoy understood. "It is truly fixed."

"So we're through," Che'Ryl said, "we can't change this."

River shook her head. "Just because this is a fixed point, doesn't mean everything else about the Daleks is."

 _The continuum…_

Those watching from the continuum said little. By the time of the trial, Davros' defining moment being a fixed point in time was common knowledge.

The difference between what was commonly referred to as a fixed point and a truly fixed point was also known. Ben tried to argue about changing a fixed point, but his argument was ridiculous and he knew it.

 _UNIT headquarters, mid 1970s…_

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was seated behind his desk, reading a briefing. It was a particularly boring piece of literature, and he suspected that some of it was fiction, but he wasn't going to deal with that today. He was too tired.

Suddenly, however, all fatigue left his body as a familiar sound began. A moment later, the TARDIS materialized in one corner. He watched as the door opened, and a strange man exited, followed by four more people.

"Brigadier!" The strange man wearing a fez exclaimed. "It's been awhile! So good to see you."

"Doctor?" It really wasn't a question. More reassurance. He glared for a second at the fez, but realized there was little he could do about the way in which the Doctor dressed.

Before the Time Lord could say anything, the wheezing sound started again, and another call box materialized. His eyebrows rose for a moment, but then he decided his best course was to take things in stride. He waited for the door to open.

A moment later, a man with curly hair and a ridiculous scarf and floppy hat stepped into the room. "Brigadier!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Doctor, but who is this?"

The tall man turned and took in the other people in the room, including the smiling man with the fez. "When do I get that face?" he asked, immediately recognizing his later self.

"There've been a few faces in between," the later version replied. A moment later, another TARDIS materialized in yet another corner.

"Quite a party!" exclaimed the scarfed doctor.

"Quite," his future self nodded. "Room's getting rather cramped."

Another doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and looked around. "So much for my grand entrance," he said as he tossed an electric guitar back through the door. It made a crashing sound and the Doctor grimaced as he craned his neck to look through the door.

"Be careful where you throw that thing!" A blonde woman with an air of authority snapped as she stepped through the door. She went white, however as she took in her surroundings, particularly the man who was by now, standing behind his desk.

"Dad!"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and you have our apologies for that situation, but it was necessary for the proper development of the story._

 _Standard disclaimer applies. Please review!_

 **Chapter 11**

Ashildr awoke with a start. It was dark, and although she couldn't see anything, she knew she was no longer in Iconia Prime.

She moved slightly on the bed on which she found herself, and the sound was wrong. The acoustics in the room were strange.

Her mind immediately started searching through every conceivable situation that would lead her to waking in a different place, and could think of nothing.

There was no evidence that she wasn't in the sphere. That conclusion was subjective. To test her theory, she asked, "Sarah?"

There was no response from the artificial intelligence. Ashildr stood up, and reached for a wall so she could explore the room she was in. Before she could carry out her plan however a door opened in front of her eyes. A moment later Davros entered the room in his motorized chair.

"You are no more native to this time period than I am." Davros had a dangerous look on his face. Lady Me had to think fast. She knew there was very little reason for him to keep her alive. He could not kill her, her nanites would not allow it, but he could make her existence exceedingly painful.

"Actually, I have lived through this time before."

Davros shook his head. "You have not lived in this universe."

 _Avalon ops…_

The Commander was seated in his office as several of his friends, both Q and ascended entered. He glanced up from his computer screen when he sensed that the last had arrived, then stood. "Mr. Chekov, ship mode," he said as he exited his office.

Chekov touched a corner of his console, and the room around everyone altered. The glass walls of the office became opaque, the center of the room actually dropped about half a meter, and a chair formed in the center of the depression. Chekov's station physically moved to a position directly in front of The Commander's chair, and to the right of another station, which was quickly taken up by a young Asian woman.

"Prepare for starship separation," The Commander ordered.

"Umbilicals disconnected," Chekov reported. "All departments reporting in."

"Execute, and send Commander Harriman my compliments."

Outside _Avalon_ , the top level of the "mushroom cap" detached from the main body of the station. The section that was now floating free was the size and shape of a starship primary hull. It moved upwards and once sufficient clearance was obtained, a secondary hull materialized underneath the primary, quickly followed by enormous warp nacelles. The forward surface of the saucer shimmered and the name of the newly formed vessel appeared: _USS Enterprise_. And below, her registry number: NCC-1701-A1.

The vessel had been built from the ground up, so to speak, by Scotty and Geordie. She had all the appearance of the original Constitution Class _Enterprise_ , but had technology that would have baffled anyone who worked on that ship.

This new ship was powered by two Super ZPM sets, each one allowing the warp nacelles to work independently. In addition, each phaser bank (there were twelve) had its own zero point power supply. The primary hull utilized a standard ZPM system, as well as an FTL drive identical to those used in an Aurora.

She was a formidable lady.

Gracefully, she pivoted, then moved toward the exit doors in the sphere.

On the bridge, Merlin stood to the left of his great-grandfather's chair. He gazed around the bridge, which looked identical to the standard Constitution Class bridge. "The Twins did a remarkable job."

The Commander nodded. "You ain't seen nothin', Jean Luc," he said with a huge grin.

The space doors were open now, and they could see blackness outside. "Enter hyperspace," The Commander said quietly. Almost before he finished speaking, they were moving at unimaginable speeds.

"She's got a good engine," Chekov observed.

"Aye, Lad," Scotty beamed with pride.

Before long, Demora Sulu, at the helm, brought the ship to a stop relative to an asteroid field, then she took them to point nine seven C, and Chekov calmly destroyed the entire field.

"Impressive," The First murmured from his position at the science console.

"Agreed," Merlin said, then turning to his great grandfather, "What about point defense and projectile weapons?"

"Watch."

Demora pushed a couple of buttons and the starship leapt. A moment later, they were in another debris field. This time, when Chekov manipulated his controls, no blue streaks erupted from the phaser banks. Instead, six different "watermelon guns" went to town, each one firing ninety degrees from the rest from the primary hull.

It was like before. The debris field was quickly transformed into a rapidly expanding cloud of dust.

For show, Demora spun the ship in a victory roll, through three axes. The screen showed a dizzying effect of stars, then jumped into a view of hyperspace as the ship accelerated.

 _The continuum…_

Ben Solo watched the new _Enterprise_. He said nothing, but Thor could see that he was disgusted.

"What's wrong, young Solo ?"

For several moments, Ben said not a word, but the muscles in his face twitched. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Once again, the Q don't follow their own, self-imposed rules." He turned to The Commander and sneered as he gestured at the scene before them. "You aren't supposed to be in Starfleet, yet there you are, taking out a brand new ship with a Starfleet registry number."

The Commander chuckled at Ben's words. "Starfleet doesn't own _Enterprise A1_."

It was true. Starfleet had continued on momentum for some time, but eventually, it was realized that it was simply unneeded in the Iconian's current situation. The ship's that had, for so long, been controlled by the fleet were transferred to the ownership of their commanders. In an emergency, they would voluntarily come under the purview of homeworld security, and thus the direction of O'Neill. In recognition of his time as commander of Starfleet, _Avalon_ was given to The Commander.

It was not the most elegant of solutions, but mothballing perfectly good ship's was less so.

"I suppose the ship is yours?" Ben asked The Commander with a sneer.

"As a matter of fact…"

Scotty spoke up. "Me 'n Geordie, we built the lass, 'n we gave her to Th' Commander."

 _Outside…_

Lines were now clearly drawn between sides of the continuum. What had started as conflict between those who opposed change and those who didn't, had now become a family feud between The Commander's descendents and Bra'tac and Lwaxana's family.

Naturally, those who were no relation were drug into the conflict by ties of loyalty and friendship. The irony was that Bra'tac and Lwaxana had made peace with the situation, as had O'Neill and Sam. The four of them stood in the center of the town square, watching the carnage around them. Bra'tac stepped closer to the fray, and in a loud voice, tried to make himself heard, but to no avail.

Sam added her voice to his, and then Jack followed suit. "Hey! This is not right!" O'Neill shouted. His voice reverberated around the square, but no one paid any need. He turned to Lwaxana. "Ma'am," he implored, "can I get some assistance?"

She knew what he was asking for. She reached out with her powerful mind and touched his. Next, they included Sam and Bra'tac. A moment later, they mentally pushed down on the combatants, effectively holding them in place.

"I am declaring a truce, people!" O'Neill shouted. "Hostilities are ceasing now!"

"You don't have the authority here!" shouted Worf from where he stood immobile. "You are head of homeworld security. But this is the continuum."

O'Neill strode up to Worf and placed himself directly in front of him. "Worf, you are a very smart man. You have trained as a Jedi. You know that this is not the way."

"Your daughter caused the death of Deanna."

Jack nodded. "You're right, Worf, and she will be punished. But this war is not right."

Worf glared at O'Neill for a few moments, then turned his eyes away. "Very well," he said grudgingly. "I will stand down. For now."

The four relinquished their hold on the big Klingon, and he stood flexing his muscles for a few moments. Finally, he lowered his arms, and O'Neill watched as the tension slowly dissipated from his body.

"Thank you, Mr. Worf," the general said as he held out his hand.

The Klingon eyed the offered hand for a moment, then grudgingly, he took it and they shook. "You are not responsible for your daughter's actions, and I will not hold you accountable." He paused for a moment, then said, "But know this, O'Neill. It is only my respect for you that keeps me from destroying Helena Cain."

Lwaxana had stepped beside O'Neill. "She's a Q, Worf."

The Klingon nodded. "I am aware of that, Mrs. Bra'tac, but were it not for the honor of the O'Neills, I would find a way or die trying."

Even though she knew he could not harm her, Samantha was struck by the conviction in his voice. She knew that he meant every word he said and she was grateful, for her daughter's sake, that he was willing to set aside his vengeance.

 _Enterprise bridge…_

"I'm picking up a signal, dead ahead, Sir."

The Commander spun his chair around and looked at Uhura. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, Captain." She manipulated some controls, but the frustration on her face simply deepened.

"Scanning," came the deep voice of The First from his science station. "It appears to be emanating from a single Dalek."

"A single Dalek? What's it doing out here?"

"Drifting," stated Demora from the helm. She turned to face Kirk, who was staring at the screen. She looked back at her helm, pressed a button, and a transparent partition rose out of the board in front of her. It was designed to provide an overlay to the main screen, for her use. It would give a tactical augment to whatever was being displayed.

As she watched, Demora saw a red dot on her display. Through it, she could see nothing yet. She waited an interminable minute until Kirk told her, bring us in nice and slow, and when we get a kilometer from it, bring us to a relative stop.

Swiftly, she worked at the controls, then pressed the 'make it so' button, as the course execute control had come to be known. A moment later, a faint glint from something metal was seen ahead, and the ship slowed to a relative stop with respect to the Dalek.

"Sensor readings?" Kirk asked Spock. Is it alive?

"Sensors say no, Captain."

Kirk stared at the screen for a long moment, his right hand idly fingering the controls on the arm of his chair. Finally, he glanced at Spock again. "What do _you_ say?"

The First stood and faced the screen, his hands clasped behind his back. Gravely, he shook his head. "I do not sense anything from it."

"But we have no way of knowing for sure, do we?"

Spock turned his head to face his friend directly, and an eyebrow rose. He shook his head once more.

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, until Kirk came to an abrupt decision. "Scotty," he called almost cheery, "lock onto that thing with a tractor beam, then bring it into a shuttle bay. Level nine force fields."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk heard a sound from Jackson, who was standing beside Merlin. He turned and looked at the archaeologist. "Problems, Doctor Jackson?"

"You're going to bring that thing aboard?"

"That's the general idea."

"Not a very good one if you ask me."

"I didn't." With that, Kirk turned back to the screen.

They watched in silence as the Dalek was towed to the hanger bay at the bottom of the secondary hull.

"Th' beastie is aboard, Sir."

"Excellent, Mister Scott," Kirk said as he stood. "Spock, Merlin, Doctor Jackson, if you will." He gestured at the turbolift door.

Inside the lift, Kirk spoke to Jackson, a small grin on his face. "You don't approve, Doctor Jackson?"

"Not really, no."

"And do you intend to do anything with your disapproval?"

"Only gloat if everything goes wrong."

Kirk's smile melted from his face, until he saw that Daniel was smiling. "I know how to follow orders Captain. If I don't agree, it doesn't mean that I'm going to argue at every turn. Well, I may, but I will still follow your orders to the letter."

"Is that what you did with Jack on SG-1?"

"Pretty much."

Kirk abruptly laughed. "Well that's a relief!"

Jackson cocked his head, clearly not understanding.

"Bones isn't here. I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do without him, but you'll fill in nicely."

 _The hanger deck…_

In the center of the hangar deck, the Dalek sat motionless. There was a faint glow surrounding it, but absolutely no signs of life.

They approached with caution. "I sense nothing," Spock said.

Kirk nodded, then ordered the force field to be dropped. He turned to Jackson, and wasn't disappointed. "I don't really think that's a good idea, captain." Kirk smiled, but said nothing.

Spock approached the creature and placed his hands on top of the 'head'. A moment later, "It is dead, Captain. No mental activity at all."

"Kirk to sickbay. Doctor Carter, report to the hanger deck."

While they waited, Kirk asked, "Speculation. What killed it?"

"Until Merlin's great-granddaughter can examine it, we don't even know that it is, indeed, dead. Therefore, I have insufficient data for even a speculation."

"If I understand, these things draw power from their environment," Jackson said. "I speculate that their wasn't enough power to keep life support inside it's shell."

"Doctor Jackson, while we are in interstellar space, there is sufficient starlight to keep _some_ life support."

"How do we know that, First? We don't know how efficient their solar conversion cells are, or what their life support power requirements are. The Commander wanted speculation. You seem reluctant to speculate, so I figured I would."

"Such unsubstantiated speculation is reckless."

"By definition, speculation is unsubstantiated, First."

Kirk turned to Merlin, a huge grin on his face. "I think Doctor Jackson fills in for Bones nicely, don't you agree?"

Before the wizard could answer, the door slid open, and Zoe Carter stepped through, a medkit in her hand.

Kirk gestured to the Dalek. "Doctor, if you please."

She gave a skeptical look at The Commander, but pulled out a scanner. She cocked it and it made it's customary sound, then she looked at the base of the unit. "There's organic matter in there. It used to be alive, but it's not anymore." She cocked the scanner again, then read the results. "It it appears that the creature inside is basically made up of neural cells. It's hard to tell, because it's slowly thawing now that it's in the warmth of the hanger bay."

Jackson threw Spock a victorious look, but the Vulcan remained unmoved.

"Would you like a post mortem?" Zoe asked.

"I want one yesterday," Kirk told her. "And get the twins to help figure out that tank."

She nodded. "You got it." Turning to the assistants that had accompanied her, she ordered. "You heard The Commander. Get this thing to sickbay, now!"

They rushed to comply, and she asked, "Check the computer. You should have my report there, dated yesterday." Then she was gone.

 _The continuum…_

The courtroom was a quiet place now. It seemed that Ben was resigned to his fate being decided by the triumvirate.

Many people had returned to the trial as well. O'Neill's enforced peace had taken hold, and if people hadn't quite decided how they felt, at least they weren't killing each other now.

 _Enterprise…_

Kirk sat in his ready room, looking at the report that Zoe Carter had compiled. It was very well written and quite comprehensive.

She discovered that the Dalek had indeed died of exposure to deep space. Physiologically, a Dalek was not much different than a human being except for being disembodied. Interestingly, she had discovered several genetic sequences that appeared to be human. She wondered if perhaps somewhere in their history, Daleks had included human DNA in their own. She didn't want to speculate on that, because this particular Dalek might be not representative of its race.

There was a note in the file that said Zoe had gone back to Iconia Prime and found, in conversations with Doctor Smith, that the Daleks had indeed included human DNA in their makeup. In the doctor's past, they had invaded Manhattan, and abducted many humans who had become hybridized with the Daleks. Apparently, this had been done to rejuvenate the species.

Kirk was revolted when he discovered that it was not simply a matter of genetic engineering. They actually converted human biological material into Dalek. Now, they possessed the ability to take a complete human being, and turn that person into a Dalek.

Also in the computer, was a report from the Twins. This was an evaluation of the battle vehicle the Dalek had been in. It possessed an ability to manipulate continuum energy, however it was not capable of generating that energy on its own.

The weaponry in the vehicle was incredibly powerful. There was, in the lower reaches of the machine, what appeared to be a crystal analogous to a ZPM. This meant that a Dalek could operate almost indefinitely. The vehicle would supply whatever nourishment the organic part of the Dalek required.

The machine also inhibited any positive emotions that a Dalekl that may feel. Thus the only emotion one could experience in its fullness, was hate.

Kirk found it quite disturbing that any being the size of a Dalek had at its disposal, the power of a ZPM. Of course, if they could induce a battle vehicle to explode, it would take out many more like it in a swarm.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Our sincerest apologies for the delay. Life seems to continue happening._

 _As usual, we don't own the franchises contained in this story, and we would appreciate reviews. Lots and lots of reviews..._

 **Chapter 12**

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was unsure. The blonde woman had called him Dad, but as far as he knew, his only child was a very young daughter. He was about to comment on this, when he remembered that the Doctor was a time traveller. "Kate?" He knew that it must be his little girl, but he didn't want to assume anything.

Slowly, she smiled, then turned to her doctor. "Why are we here?"

"This is where the TARDIS brought us," he said. "We have to figure out how the timestream is changing. Apparently, this is a focal point."

"You said that the Daleks have attacked many times in recent years?" she asked. "I have been involved with UNIT for several years, and I've never seen a Dalek attack. Not since I was eight years old."

"You knew about the Dalek attack in 1973?" It was the scarfed doctor.

"Of course I did. That… no, this is when I lost Dad." She looked at the man behind the desk, as she said it. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I never even knew what had actually happened. He was declared dead by UNIT. I vowed that I'd find out. That's why I joined UNIT myself."

McCoy glanced at the doctor that he'd arrived with. "Is that how you remember things?"

"No, it's not." He turned to River. "This is supposed to be a fixed point in time."

"You should know, Sweetie, fixed points rarely are."

"Davros' decision is," Allison pointed out.

"That's the exception that proves the rule," the Doctor with Kate said. "It's nice to see you all again, by the way."

Before anyone could respond, a sound was heard from outside the office that immediately put everyone on edge. There was a murmur that they couldn't quite identify, then a sound like crackling electrical energy, followed by an interrupted scream. A moment later, the murmur came through clearly. "Exterminate!"

 _The courtroom…_

Ashildr watched the events unfolding in the past. She was not Q, nor was she ascended, but she had been brought into the continuum because she had a vested interest in the outcome of the trial.

She was aware of someone sitting down beside her on the courtroom bench. She turned and saw Soran, the Q who had challenged Merlin earlier.

"You realize that you are not safe here," he said.

"Of course I do."

Soran held out his hand and what appeared to be a 45 caliber pistol appeared in it. "It has quite a kick, but it's self reloading and you can defend yourself against even the toughest Q."

"Thank you, Doctor Soran," she replied graciously. "What makes you think I desire protection?"

He gave a wry smile. "Are you not interested in self preservation?"

"I can't die," she sighed.

He shook his head. "Under normal circumstances I would agree, but this is the continuum. Do you think the Q cannot kill you?"

"As far as I know, they've never tried. Thus, I cannot say one way or the other."

"Believe me, they could."

Ashildr turned back to the scene playing out in the past and watched it for awhile. Finally, she turned back to Soran. "Thank you for the weapon. Am I to assume that it's not actually a 45?"

"Nothing so primitive, Lady Me," he laughed. "It is a weapon capable of destroying a Q. I think it's safe to say that a 45 can't do that."

She looked down at the pistol in her hand, and wondered what it really was. She decided she probably didn't want to know.

 _Enterprise…_

The Commander looked around him at the people working industriously on the bridge. It was amusing that he and The First were Q, as was his grandson, yet they were using _Enterprise_. Even the ascended on board didn't need the ship to move around in the vacuum of space, but none of them were able to use their powers to detect the Daleks through their grids. It was ironic that they were able to bend the power of the continuum to their wills, but unable to detect its use elsewhere.

This new _Enterprise_ utilized technology that would make Federation scientists green with envy. One of the most unusual pieces of equipment was based on the holographic projector the Doctor from the original universe's _Voyager_ used, combined with Federation replication technology.

Currently, Ca'Rel and Ca'Ra were in the shuttlebay at the bottom of the secondary hull, along with their squadrons, preparing to put it to good use. Ca'Rel stepped down from behind the podium near the wall. His sister was on the other side of the hanger, and she shouted, "Blue Squadron with me!"

Half of the personnel in the bay turned to face her as she stepped toward the center of the floor. Her wingmen stepped into place thirty feet behind her, and all three touched studs on their armbands. A moment later, they were seated in Viper cockpit seats, then the air shimmered around them as the replicators built into the seats materialized Colonial Vipers.

"Launch when ready!" came through the overhead speakers, and the three ships blasted out of the shuttlebay. Ca'Rel and his wingmen hurried to the center of the floor and shouted, "Red Squadron with me!" Then, he followed his sister.

The remainder of the squadrons followed, alternating their launches.

On the bridge, Palpatine watched the screen from his position by the lift doors. He was guarded by Cupcake, merely as a formality. There was no need, really. No one on the bridge could be harmed by the Emperor, unless they wanted to be.

On the screen, the vipers could be seen streaking out in several different directions. They were being used because it was uncertain whether or not ballistic weapons would be useful against the Daleks. The hope was that they could open a corridor for _Enterprise_ to move closer to Coruscant, but it quickly became apparent that this would not happen. Every time a viper took a shot at a Dalek, a continuum grid appeared. Everyone on the bridge watched as several vipers streaked into a cluster of Daleks, firing point blank. The colonial vessels' shields held against the onslaught of weaponry, as did the grids that were raised.

Palpatine turned to see Kirk's reaction, but there wasn't one. If anything, Kirk appeared to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Ok, Demora. Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves," The Commander said to the young woman at the helm.

She gave a quick "Aye, Sir," then started to maneuver the ship through the swarming Daleks. One took a shot at the starship, but its weapon bounced off the shields, only to be deflected in another direction by the continuum grid which formed when it returned to its sender.

The vipers returned to base, and while the shuttlebay door was open, several daleks tried to take advantage of a break in the shields, but this had been anticipated by the twins when building the ship, and the shields never came down. Somehow the vipers were able to pass through, but weapons fire couldn't.

Daniel Jackson stepped to a position beside Palpatine, and tried to flash them both to the planet, but there was no effect. He turned to address Kirk. "I'm ready to beam down with Anubis."

"Why don't you transport us down?" the emperor asked.

"If we could, you'd already be there," Kirk said curtly.

 _Coruscant…_

In the throne room, silence reigned. The only disturbance was a the faint sound of banging, which made the stillness even more disconcerting. Coruscant was a planet completely given over to city, and the rhythmic sound spoke of something blowing in the wind. It spoke of desertion.

The city wasn't deserted, however. Most of the population was still there, lying where they had fallen in the streets. Occasionally, an animalistic cry could be heard, usually followed by sounds of a fight as creatures battled over carrion.

In the silence, an almost musical sound was briefly audible near the broken window overlooking the city. It took only a moment for Jackson and Palpatine to materialize, and together they stood in the resumed silence, taking in the destruction below them.

Finally, Jackson turned inquisitive eyes on the Sith Lord, wondering what he was thinking. Palpatine said nothing, however.

They made their way down through the bowels of the building until they came to the street. They picked a direction and began walking, ostensibly to see if anyone, or anything had survived the invasion. Jackson had another idea, however. Generally, the Daleks would vaporize their enemies when exterminating them. This was not the case on the surface of Coruscant. He wondered why.

They said nothing as they walked... they had little to say to each other. Once they had covered several miles, however, Jackson held up a hand to stop his companion. Palpatine glanced at Jackson, and suddenly heard the Q's voice in his head. " _Have you noticed that there are no longer any bodies in the street_?"

The Emperor looked around, and indeed, the street they were standing in was clear of the carnage. He wondered why.

" _I suspect we'll understand more as we go farther_ ," came the thought in Daniel's voice.

Jackson began walking again, and Palpatine was forced to hurry to keep up.

A few more miles, and the hand was again held up. In the distance, they could now hear machinery and voices, as if the city was untouched somewhere ahead.

" _Do not leave my side, Anubis_ ," Jackson thought. " _If you do, I will have neither the ability, nor the inclination to protect you._ "

Once more, they set off. As they did, the sounds became louder, until finally, they turned into a street where people were working industriously. Palpatine stared, confused, at where a skyscraper was being dismantled.

"What are they doing that for?" he asked Daniel.

In response, Daniel glared at him, then reached up to tap his communications pin. "Emergency beam out!"

The last thing Palpatine saw before the transporter took them was a Jawa advancing on him, with a Dalek eyestalk protruding from its forehead.

 _Earth 1973…_

The Daleks were in UNIT's headquarters now. They were systematically wiping out everyone in the building, and would soon enter the Brigadier's office.

"Why were we drawn here?" Kate mused. She had sat down on one of the only chairs in her father's office. "Why is today so important?"

"It might help if I knew what happened on this day," McCoy stated.

"Lots of things," the Doctor with the scarf said. "Let's see. March twenty-third, nineteen seventy- three. A whole slew of birthdays. The soap opera, _Love is a Many Splendored Thing_ , ended. I don't think that's it... The United States performed another nuclear test in Nevada."

"Hold on," Allison said. "I remember reading about that when I was head of GD. Something about a UFO during the test." She thought for a bit, then said, "There was a UFO apparently observing, then it disappeared."

"Remember, your universe is different," her Doctor cautioned.

"Yes, but I'll bet there are enough similarities. If it's important enough to be in both universes, it's probably the focal point."

The Doctor who had brought Kate looked around the group, then pulled a pair of sunglasses from a pocket and put them on. With a wide smile, he asked, "Shall we go to Nevada?"

 _The continuum…_

Ashildr fingered the weapon in her hand. Long ago, she had learned how to use such a thing. Could something like this actually end her life?

She had lost a purpose ages ago, and at times, she felt that an end would be welcome. Those feelings were not all encompassing, thankfully. Not yet, anyway. Her purpose had been renewed when Merlin and The First asked for her help. She had gladly left her home and moved to Iconia Prime with them. Then, she had been taken away by Davros, and her purpose was to get away from his depravity, before he could do unspeakable things to her.

 _Transporter Room…_

The Jawa had touched Palpatine's arm before the transporter effect had totally dematerialized him, and when he appeared on the pad, the thing was standing beside him, clutching his arm and sounding ridiculous screaming "Exterminate!" in its high pitched voice.

He would have repulsed the thing with force lightning, but since it was in contact with him, he didn't want the stuff hurting him. As he tried to determine his course of action, he realized that the normally brightly glowing eyes of the thing were dead. For some reason, this disturbed him more than anything he had seen on the planet's surface.

He wasn't concerned for the Jawa, but somehow, the Daleks appeared to be inhabiting the populace. Making them do things they wouldn't otherwise. The fact that the Goa'uld did much the same thing to their hosts didn't dawn on him.

Before the Jawa could carry out its purpose, Jackson blasted it with a ball of continuum fire. It fell to the deckplate, a smoking ruin.

 _Somewhere, at an unknown point in time..._

Long ago, Davros had come to the end of how much genetic material he could donate to his children. Therefore, he had utilized the genetic material from many races to further them instead. Now, he realized that organic material was not the only way he could go. This child he had abducted, albeit, accidentally, had tiny robots throughout her body.

He had observed them, to see what their function was, and he had come to doubt that she was just a child. Instead, she could well be several hundred, or even several thousand years old. They repaired her body from any illness, or injury.

To see how far they would go, he had even terminated her by removing organs necessary for her survival. The robots had faithfully rebuilt what he had removed. Incredibly, within minutes, she took in great lungfuls of air.

He then searched through the nanites for their programming. He wondered if he could program them to form more of his children, automatically, from whatever organic source they could find.

To that end, he spent years studying their behavior while he experimented on the girl who never aged, and who always came back to life, no matter what he did to her.

 _Enterprise briefing room…_

"What is going on?" Palpatine wanted to know.

Seated around the table were Kirk, Spock, Zoe Carter, Merlin, Jackson, Smith and Rose, and Palpatine. There were two extra chairs where others could come and go as necessity dictated.

"You saw, Anubis," Kirk said. "The Daleks are taking over the population of Coruscant."

"They need to be stopped!"

"Why?" Zoe asked. "They're doing something like the Goa'uld do. So what's your problem?"

The Emperor considered for a moment, but couldn't give any answer that wasn't selfish.

He hoped his thoughts weren't completely transparent, but Jackson had a strange insight into his mind. "You don't feel anyone else has a right to possess your people, do you?"

"I have worked for years behind the scenes, as it were, as a Sith. Finally, I become the Emperor, and it is unceremoniously taken from me." He looked like he wanted to spit something vile out of his mouth as he spoke. "No, I don't feel they have any right."

Spock had his fingers in a meditative steeple in front of his face, but now he angled them out of his way so he could see Palpatine directly. "I would tend to agree, Sir. They don't have the right. But then, neither do you."

Palpatine had no rebuttal. Had he been in the company of inferior beings, he would have had plenty of argument. Surrounded by Q however things were different. "Why are they dismantling buildings?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I would guess," said Kirk "they need raw materials for the inorganic parts they're putting in people."

"So they turn their victims into some type of cyborg?" Jackson asked.

"Not exactly," Zoe answered. "The autopsy I performed on the Jawa showed that he had been dead a lot longer than the moments it took for his body to be transported to sickbay."

"So the Daleks can function without the organic parts being alive?" Merlin was surprised. He assumed they would operate much like the Borg in this respect.

"Anyone they have appropriated can't fight back if they're dead," Smith stated.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Someone who's been killed can't resist as they extract memories."

Merlin remembered acutely how it felt to have his mind violated by the Borg. He hadn't been able to resist them. He wasn't sure which scenario bothered him more. Being alive or dead, and the knowledge stored in your brain being used by your enemies.

Before they could continue, there was a signal at the door. Kirk pressed a button before him and Ca'Ra and Ca'Rel entered. They took the two remaining seats.

"Well?" Kirk asked.

"Pretty well evenly matched," Ca'Ra answered.

Ca'Rel agreed. "Neither of us was able to get the upper hand."

"So you feel it's a waste of time to continue fighting them with vipers?" Smith asked.

They had considered this before the briefing. "Not necessarily," Ca'Ra said. "I think if the need were to arise, we could act as an effective diversion."

"The Daleks seemed to focus on us and allow you through to the planet with a minimum of interference," Ca'Rel explained.

Ca'Ra looked around the table, her eyes finally resting on her father. "We just need something to act as a diversion _for_."

Jackson nodded. "I agree, but I think we're going to need a lot more information before we can come up with something."

"I can give you more, Doctor Jackson," Zoe offered.

All eyes turned to her. "It seems as though the Jawa was infected by some type of nanite. It attacks the body, shutting down the autonomous nervous system. The victim dies of complete systemic failure, but the brain is kept functioning until the last moment." She paused as the next part was even more disturbing. "Once the rest of the body is dead, the nanites use the organic matter as raw components for building more of themselves." She touched a control on the table before her and a screen came to life.

There was shocked disbelief in the room as they watched as the Jawa crumbled to a very familiar looking dust when confronted with subsonic frequencies.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: For those of you who keep meticulous details of Doctor Who (the Whovians in our audience) I would like to point out that my numbering of the doctors includes the John Hurt Doctor, who is numbered in between Paul McGann and Christopher Eccleston, making him the ninth doctor._

 _On another note, I sincerely apologize for the interminable delay in this chapter. Life has happened, but fantasy is reasserting itself, so we should be getting back on track. We don't own the franchises. We're just fans._

 **Chapter 13**

The Brigadier was doing his best to take things in stride. The doctor that he knew, the one with the scarf, had offered him a lift to Nevada, but he elected to go with his daughter.

"From what I gather, I won't live out the year, so I would like to learn as much about what I'm going to miss as I can."

The TARDIS was bucking its way through the time vortex, and the doctor glanced up from his controls. He shook his head. "We have no idea what's going to happen, Brigadier. I've seen a different timeline. I've even helped orchestrate it."

"What happens to my dad in that timeline?" Kate asked.

"Let's see where circumstances lead us in this one before we discuss that, shall we? Besides," the Doctor glanced up at them, his expression unreadable, "did you notice there were three TARDISes back there?"

The Brigadier looked at the Time Lord as if he were a dunce.

The Doctor looked slightly chagrined. "The point is, that shouldn't happen. There shouldn't even be two of her in the same room, let alone three."

"I should think since she's a time machine, there could conceivably be hundreds, if not thousands in the same area," the Brigadier observed.

"Well, yes," the Doctor conceded as the bucking stopped, "in theory, but the basic design of the TARDIS prevents that."

"Why would the Time Lords design the TARDIS that way?" Kate wondered as they stepped out of the capsule.

"Design her what way?" It was the tall doctor with the floppy hat and scarf. He was apparently waiting for them.

"Hmm?" the Time Lord they had travelled with was looking around, taking stock of their surroundings. "Oh, yes. Why would we design the TARDIS so only one could be present?"

They looked at their ships as a third one materialized. "I suppose," the tall one said with a toothy grin, "that it's to keep the universe from unravelling."

 _Enterprise…_

The room was pandemonium. Everyone was trying to talk at once, and no one could be heard in the uproar.

"Silence!" Kirk's voice was several hundred decibels louder than any human's had a right to be. He gazed at his descendant until the room was silent. "Analysis?" he finally asked.

"The nanites are very similar to Asurans. In fact, if I were to speculate, I would say they are the new and improved model."

"Doctor Carter," Spock said, "am I to infer that you are saying these nanites are Asuran in origin?"

"I believe so," she confirmed.

Kirk smiled at that, "But you won't be insulted if I have Spock confirm your findings, will you?"

She held up her hands in a 'whatever' gesture. "Not at all."

Kirk glanced at Spock who nodded, then murmured, "Fascinating." He met Picard's eyes and said, "Sir, I would recommend we enlist your son's assistance."

"An excellent suggestion, First." a moment later, and there was a flash in the room. In that moment, the table lengthened and two more chairs appeared. In them was seated a young man and woman.

At Kirk's questioning look, Picard explained. "I took the liberty of inviting Annika as well. As a former Borg drone, her body harbors many of the same type of nanites."

"Yours does as well, Father," Annika stated.

He shook his head. "Actually, it doesn't. When I became Q, I did away with them." He held his daughter's gaze as he explained, "It has nothing to do with you, Annika. At the time, I was simply curious as to what my powers were capable of doing."

"That is understandable. I did not become Q until some time later, and was much more comfortable with the Borg enhancements to my body. I never saw the necessity in removing them."

He dropped his eyes shamefully. She had seen through his statement and let him know she knew the real reason. It honestly had nothing to do with her personally, but everything to do with not being Borg.

"I have never felt anything less than your daughter. I take nothing personally, Father."

To cover his grandson's embarrassment, Kirk turned to Wesley. "Has your father explained the situation to you, Mr. Crusher?"

"Yes, Sir." He turned to Spock. "Can I see a schematic of the nanites you have?"

In response, the Vulcan touched a switch and the screen in the center of the table lit up. It showed a highly sophisticated robot, which, according to the measurements on the schematic, was approximately half the size of a standard human skin cell.

Wesley touched a button in front of him and a manual user interface materialized. Quickly, he manipulated the controls, frequently nodding as he zoomed in and out of the schematics. All at once, however, his face went white and he said, "That's not right."

Beside him, Annika was watching closely. She saw immediately what he was referring to. "Would you like to compare it with one of mine?"

"I know every facet of this design, Sis, and I know this is wrong, but to show everyone else, sure."

Those around the table said nothing as the younger man zoomed into a particular spot. "Here and here," he said as he moved a pointer on the screen. The screen split to show another schematic, which at first glance looked identical.

After a few moments of examination, however, Picard went white and Spock said, "The difference is miniscule, but I believe this is where the base code of the nanites is stored."

Both Picard and Wesley nodded agreement. "Your surmise is correct, First," Annika stated in her best Borg voice.

"What would that do to them?" Daniel asked quietly.

Before Wesley answered, Zoe spoke up, "That's a genetic code, isn't it?" She was looking at one of the places Wesley was highlighting. It looked strange in its context, but the series of four different markers was too obvious to be anything else to a doctor.

"It would appear to be, Doctor," Spock said gravely.

It took a moment before Wesley could speak, and when he did, his voice was strained. "At first glance, I would say they are programmed to consume everything biological in their path with the exception of this genetic sequence."

 _Nevada nuclear testing grounds..._

Around the three call boxes was a desert. Off to one side, apparently several miles away, they could see what appeared to be a bunker. One of the Doctors turned around, slowly. He could sense a presence.

The battle tank was sitting in front of the Brigadier. "Exterminate!" it cried shrilly as it took in the humanoids surrounding it. A bolt of fire blasted from its weapon, and would have taken out several of them but a grid formed, encircling those who were in danger. A moment later, a blast of extreme heat and sound came from the ground a few meters away.

Another grid appeared and reflected the blast away from them. The physical manifestations of the blast were apparent inside the grid, but it became opaque as it protected everyone.

"What in blue blazes is happening?" McCoy shouted over the sound of the blast. He turned toward the three Time Lords, and saw that the tall one with the scarf was once again showing his enormous smile.

"It's the bomb," he said simply.

"This is not an atomic bomb, Doctor. We'd be dead. Or at least, you would."

"Not to mention," Allison agreed, "I seriously doubt we could talk loud enough to be heard over the blast if it occurred this close to us."

"Normally, you'd be right," agreed the fourth incarnation of the Time Lord, "but right now, the Dalek is projecting a continuum grid that is protecting us from the effects."

"Impressive," the thirteenth said, his eyebrows raising at the thought.

"Yes, it is!" the twelfth agreed.

McCoy glanced at his hands, shocked in the realization that he could wield so much power through his fingertips.

The Dalek turned and moved over the smooth sand till it stood in front of the fourth. "You are the Doctor," it stated, then it swiveled its eye stalk to take in the thirteenth and twelfth. "You are all the Doctor."

"Well, yes, but I'm a different doctor," McCoy said with smile of amusement.

"How can three TARDISes exist in this close proximity to each other?" The Dalek seemed confused.

"Magic," McCoy said.

"That does not make sense! That is illogical!"

The Georgia doctor turned to his fellow Q. "You think Spock would be insulted if I told this Dalek it's starting to sound like him?"

Before either of the Q could respond, there was another sensation, as if they started to raise from the ground, but looking down, they could see it was still under their feet.

"What's happening?" Kate asked as the sensation of motion grew.

The twelfth pointed up, and they all craned their necks to look upwards. The dome of the grid above their heads was clearing and they saw the the sky progressively getting darker. A moment later, they could make out a few stars, then more as it got even darker.

"What does it mean?" the Brigadier asked. His expression became one of anger as they saw a Dalek mothership come into view when the sides of the grid lost their opacity as well as the top. Below, they could see the rest of the planet dropping away from them as the grid carried them higher and higher.

"What are you doing, Son?" McCoy asked, hoping his southern charm would reach the Dalek.

"There are three TARDISes here! That should be impossible! This is not logical!"

"You said that before, Son."

The Dalek kept its eye stalk moving back and forth between the TARDISes, but it responded to McCoy's statement. "The situation has not resolved."

"Did you expect it to?"

 _Enterprise …_

James Kirk was in his quarters, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He had no illusions about the war they were fighting with the Daleks. Certainly, the Q couldn't be harmed, but the neither could the Daleks. It seemed to be a no-win situation. Kirk hated no-win scenarios.

He flashed to the sphere into the home he shared with Carol, but didn't find her there. A moment later, he was in the continuum. Carol was not a Q, but she had developed a method of transporting herself to the continuum. Kirk never knew what he would perceive the continuum as when she was there. Sometimes it would be as Regula I. Other times it would be as her home on Earth.

This time, Kirk was surprised. It was as if he had not moved when he flashed. He was still standing in their bedroom. He knew, however, he was in the continuum. The feel was completely different than the sphere.

Carol had been sitting, looking out the window at the green farmlands surrounding their home. At his entry, she glanced at him. "I wondered how long until you arrived, Jim."

"How come you're here?"

"An ascended still gets tired. I was afraid of trying to sleep when a Dalek might appear," she confessed.

He looked around as if to see all of the continuum. "Why are they all here too?"

"Same reason, I suspect."

He sat down in a chair opposite her. "You weren't sleeping when I arrived."

She gave a small smile. "I've been kinda busy."

He nodded. "No wonder you're tired. Did you bring all of them here?"

She closed her eyes and gave one small nod.

"They're really that terrified?"

"I'm the only ascended who's figured out how to get here. They have no defense." She opened her eyes for a moment to look into his.

"Not even Spock can flash away from the Daleks. I doubt you would have any defense either."

"That's why we came now. Before the Daleks arrived, Jim." She closed her eyes again.

He walked to the window and looked out. In the distance, he could see a solitary scarecrow. That was definitely not in the sphere, he thought absently. When he turned back to Carol, she was asleep. He went to the bed and lifted off a comforter. As he laid it over her sleeping form, he said very quietly, so as not to wake her, "There's no guarantee that they won't figure out how to get here too." Then, he silently slipped from the room.

 _Dalek mothership in orbit of Earth…_

McCoy looked around at the sea of Daleks surrounding him. There were many of the battle tanks, all in different colors. He wasn't worried for any of their safety, as he and the two lady Q with him could protect the others, but he was also aware that he could do little else. While they were guests of the Daleks, his powers were limited to the grid. He couldn't flash away. If they could get to a TARDIS, they could escape, but they were separated from the call boxes by a grid. They may as well have been a million miles away.

The group was herded toward one Dalek in particular. This one had a red shell and seemed a bit taller than the others. "Looks like this one is special, " McCoy said to his fellow Q. "I'm gonna keep him occupied. You make a break for the TARDIS when they're not looking."

"And what about you?" Che'Ryl asked. "We can't leave you here."

McCoy shook his head. "They can't hurt me. You go. Defeat them in the past and I'll head to the continuum once you do."

"What if we can't defeat them in the past?" Allison wondered.

"Then you'll know where I am." With that, McCoy raised his hand, pointing his palm at the large Dalek. As he did so, a ball of fire shot out of his hand. It impacted a grid just a few feet from the Dalek Supreme, and a chorus of "Exterminate!" started. McCoy kept throwing bolt after bolt of flame, none of them getting through the grid, but his purpose was served. The others made it back to the TARDISes.

Allison refused to let the twelfth take off, however. She deliberately placed herself in the door, blocking it from closing. "McCoy!" she shouted, starting her own barrage. As the other capsules disappeared amid groaning sounds, McCoy made his way toward the last one. He turned and fired one last bolt at the Dalek Supreme, then slipped through the door into the TARDIS. He looked outside and was shocked to see a smoking ruin where the red battletank had stood.

"You got it," Allison said softly, shocked herself.

"How?" he wondered as the capsule started groaning.

"I'm really not sure," Allison said, "but it looked like they were busy with one of my bolts and didn't see yours coming."

 _Enterprise computer lab…_

Wesley was working at a feverish pace, along with three more specialists in the field of nanites. One, of course, was his sister, Annika. She had a rather large supply of nanites in her body. Her nanites were strictly of Wesley's design. Even though Oberoth had programmed Elizabeth Weir's and she had programmed the Borg nanites, they were unaltered from the original, except for software.

Eli Wallace was also present. Like Annika, he had his own supply of nanites. They, however, were not Wesley's design. They were actually based on the fourth member of the team, Ava Dixon. She had originally been a replicator, but had, many years ago, been given a printed body by General Dynamics. Her nanites were of slightly different design, but basically functioned the same as the Asurans.

Thus, it was hoped that with these four experts, the mechanical bugs could be stopped.

Eli and Annika were an interesting complement to each other. Where he was irreverent and usually joking, Annika tended to be overly serious. However, they worked well together, often coming at the same problem from completely different angles, yet ending up with the same conclusions. Because of this, they usually ended up operating as a team.

Ava and Wesley were a different type of team altogether. Ava found him strangely compelling, but was afraid that he didn't notice her at all, except for her knowledge of nanites.

For his part, he was acutely aware that she was an attractive young woman. He tended to treat her brusquely, trying desperately to not be affected by her.

Eli was staring at a screen, examining a nanite. He suddenly shook his head. "Not enough," he muttered as he pulled the slide from the microscope. He lifted it up and stared at it. "Much better," he said as his eyes zoomed in on the bug.

"You can see that with your bare eyes?" Wesley asked from where he was working across the room.

"Yeah. My nanites made a… well, let's just say I always wanted vision like Superman's."

Annika was staring at the slide Eli was holding. It glittered in the overhead lighting.

"Did you see that?" Annika suddenly asked.

He set the slide down, gingerly. "I thought these nanites were inactive."

She reached for a control. "Apparently, they are not." She pushed a button, and an alarm sounded.

Ava turned around, fear showing on her face as a containment field appeared, glittering in the doorway. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Oh no!" Wesley said as he saw something strange on his screen.

"They are active and multiplying," Annika explained.

"Wesley, you and Ava get out of here, now!" shouted Eli as he stood. All across his skin, there were sparkles appearing, as if a small transporter was acting on his body.

Wesley grabbed Ava's hand and both of them became pure energy, then disappeared through the wall. Eli was unable to become energy, though, and Annika was reluctant to leave him. The nanites were swarming over the Borg girl's body now, but were unable to assimilate her. She glared down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating," she said as she watched. She looked at Eli and confirmed that the same phenomena was happening on his body.

The Dalek nanites were attacking cells, but just as quickly as they would break down a cell, the resident nanites in both of their bodies would rebuild it.

"Mr. Wallace," she said, taking a step toward him. "Eli!"

He turned to look at her, but he appeared to be extremely tired. Not surprising as the energy to fight had to come from somewhere. "You have to get out of here as well, Eli," she said.

She could not flash them out of the room. Somehow, the nanites were behaving like their larger cousins, and were keeping the Q from functioning properly. Suddenly, she had an idea that should work for both of them.

"Eli, I'm going to ascend you. I know you haven't been able to do this before, but with my help, you should be able to." She grabbed his hand and concentrated. A moment later, there came a sound like a bucket of sand being poured out on the floor. Indeed, it appeared as though his body became sand, as a light flew to the ceiling. She looked at the floor and a mass of writhing tar seemed to flow across it. She didn't want to leave Eli's nanites available for scanning, so she shot a bolt of fire into the mass. The whole thing fused into glass, and a moment later, she gasped as the nanites all over her retaliated. It was extremely painful, as if each nanite, of which there were millions on her body, was taking a bite at once. It took all of her concentration to focus on making her body turn into energy, and for a moment, she wasn't sure if she would be able to. It would certainly be a strange fate for a Q to be killed by nanites.

Finally, she succeeded, and she fled while her nanites spilled onto the floor. There was nothing special about them, however. The Daleks had already examined Borg nanites. It was Eli's customized ones that she did not want them studying.

In a moment, she was on the other side of the door, protected by the field. She wasn't taking any chances, however, and there was a strange sound as a grid came into being.

Wesley reacted in shock as he saw that the grid continued through the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"My apologies for the mess, Wesley," she stated. "They were working their way through the walls, so I determined this was the best course of action."

"That's okay, Annika," Wes managed to get out. He was sorry his lab was damaged, but he could build another.

"What is that?" Ava was staring at the door inside the grid. It seemed as though it was turning into powder.

"I think you made the right decision, Annika," Eli commented. A moment later, they could see to the other side of the lab. Only the floor seemed to be untouched, but that notion was quickly proved wrong as a Dalek battle tank grew out of the floor. It moved forward, but could not breach the grid.

"Release!" it bellowed in typical Dalek fashion.

The security chief came around the corner at that moment, followed by a detachment of his guards. "I'm hoping you aren't planning on accommodating it," he said.

Eli glanced at the man. "Uh, No. I don't think that would be a good idea."


End file.
